Pokemon Generation
by puppykid91
Summary: The pokemon world has changed in time, the rules have changed for new trainers. Akira is determined to be the best even with some major restrictions and setbacks. With a world that seems to be agianst her triump, will she be able to be the best?
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1**

A New Beginning

_Welcome to the City of Pallet! Wait, I know exactly what your thinking! City of Pallet? Isn't it a small town in the Kanto region? And yes, your correct. About 20 years ago, Pallet was once a very small town settled near the ocean. Now, It's a large city, but not as big as some others like Saffron city. You see, some really amazing people came from Pallet many years ago, leading to a migration of many people into this place. Eventually the town grew bigger and bigger, until it became what it is today. _

_I'm so sorry, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Akira Rahcek! My family moved to Pallet City about 5 years ago because my father got his job relocated. I really didn't care because I was only five years old, but I was told Kanto was a much better place to raise pokemon then where I was living then. So it was all good. Anyways, a lot has changed about pokemon training in the last 2 decades. Someone finally realized that letting ten year olds drop out of school and wander around the country by themselves was bad idea, and now the system works a little differently. _

_You see, now we have school programs that work together with the pokemon league to ensure our safety and make sure that pokemon training isn't our only career option. It's called Heritage League Elementary School. In our fifth grade year (assuming everyone is at least ten years old) we are given a pokemon after winter break. We are then given an extra class along with the normal stuff (math, reading, science, etc.) to make sure that we are prepared to go out and take care of ourselves. Once summer comes, we have a 3 month break, in which we have the choice to starting being a pokemon trainer and go out and earn badges, but we have check in areas in every city so that they can know if we go missing or something. If we want to continue training after the summer is over, there is a program in the middle school where the school lets you train as curriculum and every weekend there is a way to get to every city with a gym. Then the cycle starts again. So we're a bit limited these days as you can tell. But it's okay I suppose. At least we still get to train. _

"Akira, make sure you put that back in the fridge when your done with it." Akira's mom was busy feeding her baby sister, while Akira was rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. "Okay." She finally pulled out an orange from the mass of canned baby food. "And don't get anything on your uniform." Akira's school uniform is black blazer and skirt with white trim and the pokemon league emblem on the lapel. She couldn't really tell when it's dirty anyways. But she gave my normal answer. "Okay." Akira wasn't really worried about anything today. Today was the day that the students finally get back from winter break today. Finally.

"What's up Holly!" Marcia, a dark skinned girl with short corn-rowed hair, pulled Akria over into one of her zealous hugs. "Hi Marc! I guess your excited about getting your pokemon huh?" Akira could barley breath when she was done. "Oh of course! Pokemon are awesome!" Marcia smiled sweetly as she skipped into the class room. Akira patted her caramel colored hair back into place as Marcia's hugs normally ended up in destruction.

Akira was planted at her seat, legs hosted up on the desk in her normal 'calm-but-cool' manner. The other students were staggering around the room, trying to get opinions on this, that and the other, but it was all for show. Everyone had their own intentions for what pokemon they wanted and for whatever reason. "Alright class! Everyone sit down! The pokemon professor will be here shortly so be on your best behavior, and how many times do I have to tell you to keep your feet of the desk Akira!" The teacher walked in, looked more professional than usual, with her dark hair tied back into a neat bun, and her outfit of a navy blazer and sky blue ruffled skirt, made her seem ready to impress. She eyed Akira impatiently as she swung her legs onto the floor.

As the teacher paced, making sure that the class looked suitable, the girl in front of Akira turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Akira! Isn't this exciting?" Her dark brown curls fell lightly on to her shoulders, which nicely complected her light topaz skin. "Oh yeah Risa. I could barley sleep!" Risa laughed lightly. "_Sì!_ _Es muy fantastico, ¿verdad?_" Akira laughed and nodded. "Yeah!" Many nationalities had poured into the Kanto region in the last ten years, because of the career allure. Heritage League Elementary School was also a large attraction for parents, but the school system is only effective in the Kanto area.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Professor Gary Oak, one of the most esteemed pokemon researcher in the world." The teacher ushered the children as they clapped their hands in excitement. The time drew nearer. Professor Oak was a man in his late forties, his hair slightly grayed but it had a natural spike to it. His eyes were of a azure blue, but his face was aged with experience and knowledge. "Good morning children!" The professor's voice was raspy but with a high pitch to it. "Good morning professor Oak." The class replied with overly practiced unison. "As you know," professor Oak pulled his arms behind him, ruffling his white lab coat. "Today is the day you young ones are given your first pokemon." Oak stopped for a minute to let the kids have their inpatient gasps and excited squeal. "Pokemon can be used for many different reasons, including battling and show casing, but you must always remember to treat your pokemon with love and respect for it is a living being that is your responsibility."

Akira, normally, was very sedate and in control, but even now she was just a regular, excited ten year old. Professor Oak wheeled in a chart of pokemon starter types, but no specific pokemon. "These are the basic types we have. Fir, Water and Grass. For those of you who have done research, you will also know of the two other kinds we may possibly provide." Akira smiled. Pokemon was something she never slacked on, knowing the two other types were normal and electric. Her heart was racing in anticipation as the teacher pulled out a roster for who would be choosing first. Professor Oak headed into a different room to prepare for the children's choices.

"Just so we're clear," the teacher smirked, "The children with the highest grades will go first." Most of the class groaned, while the small percentage jeered to themselves. "Farley will be first, followed by Alexander, and then Marcia. I will tell you the next group as the others pass." Marcia, who sat only two desks away from Akira, shot her and worried but eager look. Akira smiled gave Marcia and thumbs up, as Alexander walked out.

Marcia was next, nervously leaving the class room. The teacher quieted the class, as she read the next names. "Now, Risa will go, and then Akira, and after will be Riley." Akira and Risa turned to each other. "Good luck, _niña_!" Risa's dark eyes were big as her fists as she stood up to get her pokemon. "You'll choose a great one Risa!" Akira yelled as Risa stumbled out of the door. Akira was next. Her heart was beating as fast as it could go, but her mind was set on only one thing.

"So your Akira Rahcek! I've heard many good things about you. What pokemon type would you like?" Professor Oak said, ready to grab whatever pokeball. Akira just watched him with her head lowered. "Don't be shy, ask me for exactly what you want." Oak seemed puzzled by the green-eyed 10-year-old until she smiled, with a sinister look. "Fine. Give me the rarest pokemon you've got."

**To be Continued **

Author's note

Hey pokemon fans! I know your wondering about many of the things in my story, such as a pokemon school. I know your thinking about that pokemon technical school from first season of pokemon where grades badges. This is obviously not the case, but I was talking about it with my friends (and yes, high school kids still love pokemon) and we came to the conclusion that a fifth grader shouldn't be able to go travel the world alone. I wanted to make a sensible way the kids to still train, but they wouldn't have as much risk of getting lost, being kidnaped, or other horrific things. So it makes a little more sense now hopefully. Please keep reading!


	2. Ties of the Master

"Excuse me?" Professor Gary Oak was in shock. Akira smirked. She had just asked a man who was much above herself in the pokemon world for a rare pokemon. No, she had not asked. She had demanded. "Well, sir, you did say whatever pokemon type I wanted. And I want a rare one." Akira watched Oak regain his composure. "Well, your attitude seems ready for the pokemon world, but your respect, maybe not so much. But I enjoy your truthfulness. I think I have a pokemon for you." Oak, instead of pulling a pokeball from the machine his assistant had brought, he pulled one from his bag. "I was saving this little guy for an great trainer. But I think I've found the perfect home for him, with that great trainer-to-be."

Akira was lead out of the room by Oak's assistant, staring only at her pokeball. It had worked. She had a rare pokemon! One no other kid in school would have at all. She could barley keep her composure as she walked out onto the field. Another one of Oak's assistants, a young girl, maybe about 19, with soft almond hair, told Akira not to open her pokeball until her classmates were all here.

Risa ran up to Akira, her face filled with pure pleasure. "Akira! I'm so excited! I got a fire pokemon,_ un_ _fuego_ pokemon!" Marcia was also running up, holding out her pokeball. "I asked professor Oak for the electric pokemon! He was so pleased I knew the other kind. I'm so excited!" Akira nodded and listened to her friends, almost wishing professor Oak had told her the type of pokemon she was given. It was okay though, her pokemon would be unique and amazing.

"Okay, okay!" Professor Oak walked out, both assistants at his sides. "Please ready your pokeballs, and press the button in the center to release to start your new journey." Red Beams shot into the air like fire works, as children yelped in pleasure, as pokemon screeches poured into the daylight. Akira watched her own light fly into the sky and come back down to form a small shape. A small brown fox like creature, with a thick fluffy tail and sand colored mane looked toward Akira with bright eyes. "Whee!"

"Oh...my...gosh." Akira could feel the excitement pouring out of her. "It's an EEVEE!" She screamed, picking up the small pokemon. A smirk ran over her face as the eevee cocked it's head. An eevee was one of the rarest pokemon to find in the wild, and to be given one? Akira was so involved with her own accomplishment, that she forgot about Marcia and Risa. Looking up, she saw Risa fawning over a small fire monkey, with a small flame for a tail and a swirled hairdo, while Marcia squealed over a tiny yellow creature with red cheeks, sharp, black tipped ears, and a slightly curved black tail. "Oh, they got good pokemon too. But not as rare as mine." Akira had a thing for rarities, especially pokemon. She had no interest in the norm, and was committed to be above the rest.

Professor Oak clapped to gain the children's attention. It took a good five minutes because of the excitement levels, but when everyone was calm, and the pokemon returned to their pokeballs, Oak was able to speak. "Now that you have all met your respective partners, I know you'll all be ready to battle, but I'm afraid we cannot allow you do that just yet." Protests left the students', because that's what they wanted to with their pokemon. Not battling was just not an option. "You will all have to wait until tomorrow, so that we can properly evaluate what you know. If we find that any of you have battled between now and then, your pokemon licence will be confiscated and you will have to wait a month to start your journey in the summer."

"What a let down." Akira rolled eevee's pokeball back and forth on her desk. Class had resumed, but the teacher was talking about pokemon status problems. "Cheer up Akira. We'll get to battle tomorrow anyways. Can't you wait?" Marcia had switched seats with the boy that usual sat next to Akira. "_Nosotros jugamos manaña_."Risa said, keeping her hand clutched on her pokeball. "I suppose. Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to battle great anyways." Akira clutched his fists together and smiled brightly. At the same time, the teacher slammed her hand on the desk. "Akira, Risa, Marcia! Keep quiet!"

After school was a mad rush. Children running everywhere like headless chickens, questions other children and showing off their pokemon. The pokemon professor said no battling, but never said anything about showboating. A girl with large blond pig tails was storming around the front of the school, with her newly acquired chikorita. "Isn't she simply fabulous! It makes sense that Professor Oak would give me such a fabulous pokemon." Her name was Tanya, and her father owned a large corporation in Pallet City. So, simply, the girl got whatever she wanted. "Tanya is so obnoxious. If we could battle I'd put her in her place." Akira sneered. "What was that tomboy?" Tanya laughed as she walked up to Marcia, Risa and Akira. "You heard me princess. I can beat your but any day of the week, because your daddy cant buy you a win!" The group of students "oh"ed in prospect. "Hmpf! We'll settle this tomorrow commoner!" Tanya backed off, with her little group of elementary cronies following her.

"Akira! ¡_Por favor_! Don't be so mad!" Risa quelled. Akira was in an angry huff. That pampered princess beat her? How hilarious! "I know I shouldn't be mad, but she hasn't done a single thing is life herself! And now I'm gonna stomp her to the ground!" Marcia and Risa rolled their eyes. "Okay," Marcia said, her hands planted on her hips. "We'll see you tomorrow at school Akira." And they parted ways to their homes.

Akira was kicking rocks as she headed toward her house. Eevee was still inside of his pokeball, and feeling like she needed someone who wouldn't try to contradict her, released the tiny pokemon. "Whee? Wee!" Eevee cooed happily as it latched on to Akira's shoulder. "Huh? That's a pretty weird thing for an eevee to do. But I suppose your one of a kinda, and I like it that way." Akira patted the little fox-like pokemon. After a few minutes of walking, Akira stopped because she heard noises. Someone was close by, and it worried her. "Come one out! I have a pokemon so I'm not afraid of you!" She couldn't battle yet, but that person didn't need to know that. "Calm down kid! I wasn't gonna do anything to you." A man about the age of professor Oak walked out from the shadows. "I was getting some pokemon food." He said, lifted two mart bags. Akira frowned. She was relived that the man wasn't going to hurt her, but she really wanted to battle.

"I can see you're a new trainer right?" The man had raven hair and dark eyes, but it was hard to see his face. "Um, yeah." Akira blushed. Was it really that apparent that she was a beginner? "Let me give you something." He said, as he pulled a small red bandana from his pocket. "I can see the love of pokemon in your eyes, so this is for you." he handed her the bandana, but Akira merely stared. "Wow. A hanky. Thanks old man." Akira said sarcastically, as eevee sniffed the material. The man sweated. "Um, well actually it's not a hanky. It's a bandana that belong to a former pokemon master." Akira pulled the bandana in front of her. "Really? That's amazing. But why me? There are, like, fifty other kids who got new pokemon today." The smile smiled, while Akira gave him a quizzical look. "Something in you just reminds me of myself. I don't know. But please take care. Maybe I'll see you, maybe I won't." And the man was gone.

Akira sat a the dinner table eyeing the bandana. She had changed into a light blue skirt and a purple sweater when she arrived home. Eevee was sitting on the floor with Akira's baby sister, Holly. Every time eevee flipped or rolled, Holly would squeal in delight. "Akira, you new pokemon is adorable. I think it's just perfect for you." He mother smiled, as she placed dinner on the table. "Where's dad?" Akira inquired, as her mother picked up Holly and placed her in the baby seat. "In Cianwood in Johto. He left yesterday." Mrs. Rahcek rolled her eyes, as Akira laughed nervously. She fiddled with the bandana, and her mother caught sight of it. "How lovely. Where did you get that ribbon?" She asked, pulling it from her child's hand. "Erm..Risa?" Akira quickly replied, as Mrs. Rahcek examined it. She pulled Akira's ponytail up and tied it up, but the blow was leaning to one side. Mrs. Rahcek smiled and said, "Hm, looks good, right Holly?" the baby squealed in happiness, but for any apparent reason. The mirror across the table let Akira see the bow. Wearing a pokemon master's bandana. She felt like winner for sure.

**To Be Continued **

Author's note

Hey people! Thanks for getting to the second chapter. Hopefully you found this story is well written or Ap English may have been a waste ( I defiantly aced the test today!). If you need some clarification for this chapter and why the kids can't battle, it's this simple. Does a kid know how to work a new toy properly with out instruction right away? I think not. The same ideal must apply to pokemon, and just because they got a pokemon doesn't mean they understand how to use it, or it's consequence. Besides, I'm trying not to make these chapters a million pages long. Cliff hangers are more fun anyways.


	3. Exceptional

**Chapter 3**

Exceptional

Akira sat at her desk impatiently. She hang rung her black school skirt out a million times before math class even ended. Today the kids were allowed to battle. The teacher, today, wearing her hair down, in professional deep crimson suit, picked up a miniaturize pokeball. "Pay attention closely, because I'm sure none of you want to look like fools out there. The first thing you will do with your pokeball before battle, or before you catch a pokemon, is enlarge it. Press the center button once for that." She placed her finger in the center of the ball, making it grow about 3 times larger. "Now to release your pokemon press the button again." This time, the teacher pressed the button, the pokeball opened, to reveal a small purple and creme colored rat pokemon. "Always address you pokemon by it's name or nickname, and you can only use attacks that your pokemon is familiar with so be sure to know your pokemon's strengths and weaknesses."

Akira's foot was tapping at mock five as Professor Oak walked in. "I can tell your students are anxious to battle." He said to the teacher, as Tanya, who sat in the very front row turned around. He long blonde ponytail whipped around her hair and her navy blue eyes gleamed with superiority. Akira smiled and put her hand across her neck, then pulled it across the skin, symbolizing Tanya's defeat. The blonde pulled her head back after a loud grunt of disapproval.

The class was now out on the field, every kid clutching their pokeball tight. One of Oak's was pulling names from a hat for who would battle, and a few other aids waited as judges. "Alright," The aid said, pushing is glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "The first match will be, Akira vs...Alexander!" Akira sighed. Irony doesn't always happen, but she knew that she could battle out of school now. Alexander was a boy a few inches taller than Akira, with dark messy hair and a heavier build than most kids, but he wasn't fat. "Okay, this should be fun! Don't be discouraged when I win, okay Akira." He said with a mocking smile on his face. Akira just reached up and touched the ribbon the man had given her. Only a real master can wear this! And Akira felt it had to be her.

"Please take you places." The aid said, unenthusiastically. Akira was the red trainer, while Alexander was the blue trainer. "This is a one-on-one match." The man raised two flags, each one a different color. Alexander tossed his ball out, a little shaky but the ball opened just the same. "Go, Congo!" The red beam formed into a long green lizard like pokemon, with a red underbelly and bright yellow eyes. "How attractive...Go, Mitt!" Akira threw her pokemon with a bit more precision, releasing her little brown fox pokemon. "Whee!" The aid fixed his glasses and raised the flags. "Treecko vs. Eevee, go!"

Alexander seemed taken back the eevee, but regained himself. "Whatever! Congo! Start with absorb!" The green pokemon raced toward eevee as it's paw turned a light shade of blue and sucked some of eevee's health away. "No! Mitt, use tackle, get that thing off!" Eevee whipped it's body around, tossing treecko to the ground. "Woo! Go Akira!" Marcia and Risa cheered from the sidelines. "Yeah!" Akira glowed. The battle had enthraled her. "Mitt use bite!" Treecko had regained it composure, just as eevee sank it's tiny teeth into treecko's tail. The lizard pokemon yelped in pain and tried to shake eevee off, with no avail. Alex yelled to his pokemon. "Congo, screech! That will make it let go!" Treecko let out a terrible noise in which every person had there hands placed over their ears. "Aug! Mitt, do anything to get that pokemon to shut up!" Eevee nodded, though it had pushed it ears against it's head. It begun to kick up sand, forcing treecko to close it's mouth. "Mitt use quick attack for a finish!" Commanded AKira, as her eevee rushed toward treecko and sent it flying into the dirt. "Treecko can no longer battle." The judge called, and raised the red flag. "The red trainer is the winner!"

Marcia and Risa huddled around their friend. "_Muy buena _Akira!" Risa laughed. Marcia and Risa had just finished their battles and all three of them had won. "I don't know, Marcia was awesome with pichu. Who knew such a little thing could kick so much butt?" Akira smiled, as Marcia beamed at the compliment. "Well, I think chimchar was amazing. It was very strong!" Marcia praised Risa. The three of them just worked like that, with the congrats for each other.

The rest of the day was exciting. The students received their pokedexes, and were given their official trainer licence. The last thing they received was a sliver pendant, bearing the school insignia in silver. It was the tracings of a pokeball, with two stems coming from the bottom. The students were told that during the school year they must wear it on the knotted part of their neck ties and when they leave in the summer, it must be visible at all times. The pendant was a big bigger than a gym badge but Akira wonder what it was like to have a real badge. One that was earned and not given.

After school was just as eventful as the day. Tanya approached Akira with a snobby look on her face. "We may have both won our matches today in class, but now I can embarrass you in front of the whole school." Her followers laughed it up until Tanya raised her hand to quiet them. "Are we gonna do this tomboy?" She asked, watching Akira closely. "Just don't cry when I beat you princess."

"This match is Akira vs. Tanya! A one-on-one match!" Marcia stood atop an old stump in the Pallet City park. "Hey how come you said her name first?" Tanya huffed, but Marcia gave her a very appropriate answer, "Well, Akira is my friend and your mean. Anyways, release your pokemon!" Tanya threw her pokeball into the air, revealing her chikorita, who was now wearing a very expensive looking collar. The pokemon was a dinosaur looking thing, but it was very small and light green with a large leaf on its head. Akira watched the pokemon move around, ready to battle. "Mitt, let's show your stuff!" Eevee, though small, was always willing to 'play'. Marcia raised her hands just as the judge did earlier that day. "Start!"

Tanya flipped her hair back and smiled. "Emilia! Show them beauty is the best weapon! Use Razor Leaf!" the chikorita spun the leaf on it's head around, as leaves begun to head toward eevee. "Hey, Mitt use agility and dodge the leaves! Then use quick attack!" Eevee did it's best to avoid the leaves, but took some damage as it got close to chikorita but hit the grass pokemon head on. It flew across the field, as Tanya pouted. "Hey! This is my battle! Emilia, come back with a tackle!" As fast the chikorita was knocked over, it was back it's feet and basked it's head into the little eevee. "No, Mitt!" Akira cried as eevee slid to her feet, but he seemed well enough. "Okay, Mitt, lets show this princess how it's done! Use sand attack and then tackle!" Eevee was on it immediately. With sand in it's eyes, chikorita was able to hit eevee straight on, and eevee easily attacked the pokemon into submission.

Marcia raised her hand closer to Akira. "Eevee is the winner!!" Tanya stared at her pokemon. "I lost...?" She questioned. "Well you sure didn't win." Risa remarked. "Whatever." Akira said cooly. "It was good match." But Tanya didn't think so. "That's so cheep! I'll defiantly win next time. Let's get out of here." Tanya said, and ushered her group away. Marcia and Risa were congratulating Akira on such a good battle when a familiar face to Akira made itself know. "That was a great battle." Akira turned to see the man from the night before who had given her the bandana. "Old man! Akira eyes widened. She could see him much more clearly in the daylight. His hair was still raven, but he had strange markings under his eyes, and a energetic look in his eye. "Well that's a greeting I thought I'd never get. You battled pretty well for a beginner. I know that bandana was meant for you." He said, with a sincere smile and walked away.

"Akira, do you have any idea who that was?" Marcia said in a very low voice. "What? No. Is this some kind of stranger danger thing...?" Akira cocked an eyebrow. Marcia looked at Risa who shrugged. "Geez, you guys," Marcia said in a hushed tone. "That was the former pokemon Master Ash Ketchum!" Akira's mouth dropped, as Risa clasped her hands over her face. "Are you kidding me!?" growled Akira. Then it made sense. The old man had known a great pokemon trainer when he saw one because he was a great pokemon trainer himself. The bandana must have belonged to him a long time ago!

Akira sat in her room watching eevee rummage threw some laundry. "Gee Mitt, you sure are restless. Today was so draining. How is that your still so energetic?" Akira asked as eevee changed it's mind and decided it was time to play with a ball on the floor. "That's because Eevee is happy to have a loving friend." Mrs. Rahcek was standing the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Mom..." Akira said slowly, and then turned her head back to eevee, who was now tackling a stuffed jigglypuff doll. "What's up Akira? You were so eager to start training, but now you seem so sedate." Her mother sat next to her on the bed. "I suppose it's just more overwhelming than you thought it would be?" Akira nodded her head. Summer was a long way away, and that's when the real thing begun. "Don't worry, hun. Your time to be great will come. Until then, just keep winning battles like you did today. I'm very proud of you."

**To be Continued**

Author's note

Thanks for reading people! You know, I do like constructive criticism, as long as your not a jerk about it. The only thing I think that needs any clarification is the Heritage League emblem. The emblem is the indication that those specific trainers are protected under the pokemon league and the educational board. It also lets them do check ins during the summer, but more of that will be clarified in later chapters. Thanks again everyone! And keep reading!


	4. Shocking Progression

**Chapter 4**

Shocking Progression

Akira laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. The same sticky glow in the dark stars were still stuck to the plaster, and her room was the same shade of light purple. Her mahogany desk and dresser were still just as they had been a month earlier before she started pokemon training. The only thing different in Akira's room was Akira.

"Awi-a!!" Holly waddled into Akira's room, holding her blanket. The baby girl was growing bigger everyday. "Hm? What is it Holly?" Akira sat up on her bed. She had just gotten home from school, and was still in her uniform. "Mitt! Mitt!" Baby Holly cried, reacher her hands up. Akira rolled her eyes. Holly lived to play with her eevee, and that's all she ever wanted to do. Akira tossed her pokeball in the air, releasing her tiny brown fox pokemon. "Whee!" And eevee and Holly ran out of the room squealing and chasing each other. Eevee had gotten slightly bigger than the month before. Maybe it was the training, or maybe it was just growing. Akira was still happy to see the fruits of labor.

Tomorrow was another important day at Heritage League Elementary. The students were going to Professor Oaks lab to catch new pokemon. Most of them weren't rare at all, and most of them from the region. It was small area were new aids, usually interns, learn to study pokemon in a natural habitat, but the students get a change to catch pokemon a month after they are given their starter. Akira fell back onto her bed, and watched the sticky stars. Questions rattled in her head, and wouldn't stop...what if she couldn't find a rare pokemon? What if she couldn't even catch a pokemon? It was all very frustrating...

The next morning, four classes of fifth graders poured into buses to head down to professor Oaks lab. Akira, Risa and Marcia sat near the back of bus 2, Risa next to Akira, and Marcia hanging over the seat behind them. "Oh, we get to catch a pokemon ourselves huh?" Marcia a pulled herself far over the seat so that her feet didn't even touch her own bus seat. "It might be kind of uncomfortable in your uniforms." Akira pulled at the black tunic and skirt. Risa shrugged. "_No se. _There isn't any way of knowing until we get there." The bus ride wasn't very long, but professor Oaks lab was outside of the city, in the part of Pallet that was still rural.

"Welcome to Professor Oak's lab! I ask that you please keep your hands to yourselves." An older man, with deep brown hair and a friendly smile. "Today is the day you will be catching your own pokemon. You will each be given 3 pokeballs, but there are rules. The most pokemon you can catch is 2, but you must at least catch one. If you do not, you will be assigned one." The children begun to whisper among themselves. That would be the ultimate shame.

Each child received 3 pokeballs and were sent to a sectioned out part of the pokemon ranch. Large gates with a mesh covering you would find over a bird habitat, harbored the pokemon the children would be catching. Akira walked into the gates, along side Risa and Marcia. She turned her head to each of them and sighed. "I think it would be best if we went off by ourselves. That way, we can each do exactly what we want and have no restrictions." Both dark haired girls stared at their friend and then each other, and then smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Marcia flashed her pearly white wile Risa shot a thumbs up, and each took off in a different direction.

Akira had released eevee to help her scout out rarer pokemon. But all of the ones they came across were very common and quite weak. She watched other kids eagerly throw pokeballs, and battling many different kids of pokemon. The only thing Akira was getting out of this was new entries on her pokedex. "How useless Mitt!" Akira pouted. Eevee cocked its head and continued walked alongside it's trainer. "Not a single pokemon that has even a hint of rareness! And none of them are very interesting..." Just them a loud noise came over from in between some of the trees a few yards away from Akira. "Oh no! Mitt, I don't know what that was, but we better find out!"

After running threw a few bushes a trees, Akira found herself watching a little green and yellow caterpillar pokemon get tackled, but a larger pokemon with bright yellow eyes. The upper half of its body was light shade of blue and it's lower half was a charcoal gray, and had a small four pointed yellow star on the end of it's tail. "Shia!" The yellow pokemon called, sending the caterpie flying into Akira's shoe. "Hey now!" Akira yelled, getting the pokemon's attention. "Shia!!" It cried, releasing a small amount of electricity toward Akira, which barley missed her. "Whoa! Your asking for it short stuff! Mitt, let's show this thing who's boss!" Eevee erupted from behind AKira, smashing into the little pokemon. "Whee! Wee!" Eevee exclaimed excitedly. "So what is this thing exactly..?" Akira opened the red hand held device, which automatically turned on the screen. A small colorless pokeball rolled over screen displaying the word 'searching' until it locked onto the slowly recovering four-legged pokemon. _"Shinx. The flash pokemon. Native to Sinnoh. Shinx normally live in small groups and it uses a muscle based system of generating energy." _The pokedex explained. "Wow, a pokemon all the way from Sinnoh... so your going to be mine Shinx!"

Eevee rushed at shinx again, but it barley missed the pokemon. Shinx was knocked off balance and tried to counter with a bite, but eevee was too quick. Akira watched in fascination. When did her eevee become so strong? "Hey Mitt, back off, I'm gonna catch this thing!" Akira yelled, as eevee bounced back. Akira tossed the ball in shinx's direction, knocking the pokemon in the head and opening the ball. Little brown eyes and emerald green eyes watched as the pokeball shook...once..twice...three times! And the glow of the pokeball wore off. Shinx was caught!

The buzzer sounded when the student's time was up. Small reg flags erupted from the ground like daises, to help the trainers direct themselves back to the entrance. Akira started walking and examined the pokeball. "Shinx...like a sphinx? That makes her like a lion...I think I'll call her Leona."

Once back on the bus, Akira, Marcia and Risa were reunited. "So what did you guys catch?" Risa questioned. "I caught myself a poochyena, and named him Morrow!" Akira and Marcia beamed. "Well I caught a starly!" Marcia exclaimed proudly, holding out it's pokeball. "What about you Akira?" Akira stared at the roof of the bus and then looked her friends in the eye. "I caught a pokemon called shinx. It looks like a little lion." Risa and Marcia looked at each other quizzically. "Wow, it must be pretty rare! I've never heard of a shinx!"

Akira was walked back to her house, but made a short detour in Pallet City park. "Let's see how Leona is." She pulled her new pokemon from it's ball, letting the red mass create the shinx shape. The little blue and black pokemon stared at Akira with it's bright yellow eyes, and then shocked her. "Waa! What the heck!" AKira cried, her hair was frazzled, but hat was the only damage she sustained, besides a bruised ego. Shinx turned it's head away. "What...?" Akira had never felt this kind of rejection before. What would she do, and what would become of shinx?

"Well that seems to be a problem." Akira turned around. "Old man!" she exclaimed, as he flinched from the nickname. "I haven't seen you in ages! I have some questions for you!" Akira demanded, but the man shook his head. "Looks like you have some problem of your own to worry about." Which was very true. Shinx had taken it upon itself to try and get back to the ranch. "Oh no you don't!" Akira went to grab shinx, but it simply shocked her again. "This is so wrong!" Akira cried. The man smiled and stated. "Don't worry. Eventually you and your pokemon will bond. It may take some time, but don't worry. Just show your pokemon how much you care for it. Well, I'm off." He turned around and headed away. "AKira had brought shinx back into it's ball, feeling a little defeated. She still had no answers about if the man really was a master. And how long was eventually?

**To be Continued **

Author's note

Ha! I'm moving this story pretty fast! Even though it's taking a while to get to the real action, I think I'm making some pretty sufficient progress with this story. Don't worry, the fun stuff is coming soon! Anyways, I'm a pretty weird person, and I love to think everything out. I'll explain my logic behind pokemon nicknames. I normally will never pick a pokemon name that seems cute or has an obvious relevance to that pokemon. Instead, I like very underdone reference to that pokemon's personality, looks or type. Mitt is Akira's Eevee's name because if you remember from the second chapter, eevee _latched_ on to Akira's shoulder. _Mitt_ is a synonym of latch, or to hang onto. I have already explained Leona's name. Well anyways, thank you for getting this far! Please keep reading!


	5. GoodBye Hometown!

**Chapter 5**

Good-bye Hometown!

Akira twirled her hair with her finger and nibbled the end of her eraser. Her caramel colored hair had gotten much longer in the months since they returned from winter break. It had been 2 ½ months since Akira caught shinx and 3 ½ months since she was given her first pokemon, eevee. The school year was coming to a close and final exams were taking place. The fifth graders always had the hardest time, because not only did they need to take normal tests, they need to take other tests on pokemon training. Unless of course, they weren't going to be training.

Akira eyed her test, warily. The day had been long, and full of question, essay, multiple choice and short answers. She was on the final question;

_Name your pokemon's name(s), type, weaknesses and strengths. _

Akira's answer was;

_Eevee is a normal type pokemon. His weaknesses are rock, steel and ghost pokemon. Normal pokemon do not have any great advantage over another pokemon. _

_Shinx is an electric and dark pokemon. Her weaknesses are fighting, ground and bug. Her strengths are against flying, water, psychic and dark pokemon. _

She slammed her pencil into the desk. Finally. This day was filled with to much writing.

"An you believe that next week school is over and we can finally start pokemon training?" Marcia was smiling from ear to ear, as the girls walked home from school. Akira had figured that all of her questions about her pokemon training were just her being nervous, but now they had resurfaced. It was true that she was one of the best battlers in school, but it was mostly thanks to her bond with eevee. Shinx, on the other hand, was still as unruly as ever, though it did listen to Akira most of the time during battle. Shinx simply liked winning, but outside of battle, shinx couldn't be bothered with listen to her master.

"_¿Hola?_ Akria, wake up!" Risa snapped her fingers in front of Akira's face, making her blink a few times. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about hoe awesome pokemon training will be." She said mindlessly. "Well duh. We defiantly get to leave in week. And it's on your birthday! Your o lucky." Marcia said in awe. Akira was so bus thinking about everything she had overlooked her own birthday! She knew the date, but didn't even check what day it was. She was going to be starting her pokemon journey then. It seemed like a great present but also a little sad. She would be leaving her family that day also.

The three parted ways and Akira walked slowly to her house. Once at the front door she sighed. This was suppose to be so exciting. Maybe the feeling hadn't hit her yet. She ran her hand across the top of her head, feeling over the master's bandana. She had worn it everyday since the old man had given it to her. She hadn't seem him since their last encounter in the park with shinx. Time was moving very quickly, and she was about to start being a real trainer!

The next week was full of excitement. Akira could feel herself starting to feel the rush. She and her friends ran around town buying all sorts of pokemon related things for travel, backpacks, pokeballs, pokemon food, etc. Her mother had gone wither her and little Holly, who was now using sentences (very simple and grammatically incorrect but she was only 2). Her father, who was part of a large corporation, canceled all of his work for the week and got Akira a limited addition poke-scout, which was alike a large watch but did a number of helpful actions for the average pokemon trainer. Her father had gotten her a purple one, but poke-scouts normally came in only blue or pink. "Wow dad! This thing is so cool!" Akira glowed as she found a comfortable position for the poke-scout on her wrist. Her father was a tall man, with very dark hair and a large build, but he had the same sparkling green eyes as Akira. "Only the best for my girls." He had also gotten Holly, who obtained her dark hair from her father, and light brown eyes from her mother, a wagon which bore the shape of mantine.

Akira sat on her bed, , watching eevee and shinx shove each other to see who could eat mor food. She was staring at her outfit for tomorrow morning. It was a deep red sleeve less hoodie with a fire red trim, a gray shirt, a pair of jeans that got dark as it headed toward her feet, white and black fingerless gloves and white and red runners. She had already packed her white and lavender bag with extra clothes, pokemon supplies and food. Eevee and Shinx were shad worn each other out, and were now sleeping a top a pile of stuffed pokemon.

The next morning was bright, the city seemed like the tiny town of Pallet once was. Most of the 5th students from Heritage League Elementary School left the day after school ended, Akira being no exception. It was about 10 in the morning when the majority of the students said good bye to each other and left into the woods near Pallet, crossed over into Johto, or took a boat to another area. Akira was sitting on a large boulder near the entrance of Pallet City, with eevee perched atop her head. "Whee?" it questioned. Akira sighed. "Don't worry Mitt. Mom and Dad will be here with Holly soon." Holly had been feeling fairly sick, and Mrs. Rahcek wanted to make sure she was well, and told Akira to head out earlier to see her friends off.

Risa and Marcia walked up to the boulder, both looking incredibly excited. "Happy birthday Akira!" Marcia held out a poorly wrapped gift. "_Tu tienes once años!_ Your as old as the rest of us now 11-year-old!" Risa beamed as Akira pulled the paper off of the object. It was a deep crimson box with gold edging. On the inside, there were eight spaces. "Wow you guys, a badge box! I'm going to miss you guys!" Akira smiled softly, as eevee watched from her head. "Yeah..."Marcia's smile faded. "We're rivals now, but we'll still always be friends." Risa and Akira nodded, as the two girls walked off to their families.

Akira's mother and father walked up after making her wait about an hour. Most of the other children had left already, including Risa and Marcia. "I'm sorry dear." He mother's face was racked with guilt. She was pulling a sleeping Holly in the mantine wagon. "Yes." Her father stated bluntly. "We know your eager to leave so let us not hold you up. We love you very much and are very proud of you." Akira hugged her father and then her mother. "Well this is it then." Akira sighed as turned around to see her family cheering her on. "I know that I can do this. And we're going to be the best!" Akira cried and started to run, eevee pipping excitedly.

**To be Continued **

Author's note

Yeah! Akira finally started her travels. It took a while to get here. This chapter went by pretty fast, but I did it on purpose. But isn't it sad? We won't be seeing much of Marcia or Risa from here on out! But don't worry, there will be many other characters to fill the empty void. Haha. Please keep reading and if you have any question feel free to ask. I'm not shy about answering them in my notes! Thanks everyone!


	6. Heritage Letdown

**Chapter 6**

Heritage Letdown

Eevee sat on a large rock, watching Akira make her way over a mass of rotting trees. "Whee!" eevee saw Akira carefully maneuver through the foliage. "Hey, if I had four legs this wouldn't be a problem." She huffed. She was soon back on the trail, eevee walking along side her. It had been a few hours since Akira left Pallet city. She had seen a variety of pokemon but nothing really caught her interest. She knew Viridian City was close though. The map on her poke-scout was very accurate and used satellite G.P.S.

An older boy walked right in front of Akira's way, but she walked into him because of the suddenness. "Hey kid, how about a battle." He was dressed very simply, but seemed to be up to something. "What?" Akira glared. This guy was not right. He was at least 13. Why did he want to challenge a kid? "Hey, hey. I challenged you. Yes or no?" He demanded. "Fine, just get out of my face." Akira scowled.

Both trainers stood about 20 feet away from each other. The trainer smiled mockingly and released said. "We can use 2 pokemon okay? The sooner we start the sooner we finish." He said, dramatically throwing his pokeball. "Go, Spinner!" the boy called, a small green spider emerging from the pokeball. It was strange designs on it's back, which looked like a face of some kind and had strange, probably poisonous red pincers. Akira pulled out her pokedex. _"Spinarak. The string spit pokemon. It sets trap by spinning a web with thin, but strong silk. It can move very quickly, so that it can attack it's prey."_ Akira stopped and looked up. Something was wrong. Most trainers would think to only use pokemon because thy are just starting. How did he know she had at least two? "Fine, Mitt. Let's show this joker who's boss."

"Spinner! Start of with scary face!" the trainer called, as spinarak lifted it's back up, showing off a newly formed face pattern on its back. It glowed red, slightly scaring eevee, but Akira new better. "Mitt, use sand attack so you can't see the face!" Eevee begun to dig away, spraying sand and dirt everywhere. Spinarak was forced to stop scary face. "Now!" Akira called. "Quick attack!" eevee rushed at the spider, hitting it head first, knocked it on it's back. "NO! Spinner get up.!" the boy called, angrily. "We can't let this Heritage joke beat us!" Akira stopped. Heritage joke? What was going on? Akira' lost in thought, wasn't paying attention, and the next thing she knew, eevee had slid across the ground. "Oh no! Mitt!" eevee was okay, and got up. "Good boy! Let's take it down with a bite attack." Akira pointed as eevee took off. The boy laughed. "Spinner, use string shot!" The spinarak let a swarm of string pour out of it's mouth. "Use agility!" Eevee was able to dodge around the string and them dug it's teeth into spinarak's side. It feel to the floor, rolled over knocked out.

"What? How did we lose...?" the trainer stammered. "No matter." he tried playing it off cooly. "Fine. You won't be able to handle this pokemon. Beedrill!" The pokeball snapped open, a large wasp pokemon with enormous stingers on it's forearms and end section. "Woah." Akira watched the wasp buzz and get ready for battle. "Um, Mitt, return." Akira stammered. She stared at shinx's pokeball. "Please listen to me." she pleaded, and released her pokemon.

Shinx was not happy at all. It eyed beedrill menacingly, and before either trainer gave a command, shinx had electrocuted beedrill. "What the heck? Can't you even control your pokemon?" The boy growled, as beedrill re-composed itself. "Er...yeah. Leona, you wanna tone it down. Go use leer." Akira was a bit upset. At least shinx was listening. It charged at beedrill who flew up and dodged shinx's death glare. "Heh! Beedrill, use twin-needle!" The first jab of the stinger missed shinx, but the next one stuck her in the back. "Leona! Use spark!" While the beedrill was still near, shinx was able to shock the wasp pokemon, leaving it crispy and knocked out.

"This can't happen! Your just one of those loser Heritage kids!" the trainer yelled. "Excuse me? What are you talking about? And the last time a checked, you lost the battle straight up!" Akira yelled right back. "You go to Heritage League don't you?" The boy stated. And Akira cocked her head. "If you have that pendant you must go there!" He said, as Akira looked down. It made sense why he knew so much about her now. "Ok, But why do you think I'm a joke?" Akira questioned. "Well," he sneered. "Students who come from heritage are known to be the worst starting trainers. They're easy wins, basically. I even beat a whole bunch of heritage kids who came threw here earlier." Akira gasped. What if he hurt Marcia or Risa?! "Your just a jerk who picks on new trainers! Not all of us are bad trainers!" Akira cried. "Well, you might be good at battling, but it looks like you're not as good of a trainer as you think you are. Your electric pokemon just left. See I was right. Just a loser."

Akira sprinted into the greenery. It was starting to get dark and shinx was gone. How could she take her eyes off of it? "Leona! Where are you?!" Akira yelled. "Please be okay..." She ran around looking for her pokemon for at least 2 hours. The night had fallen and Akira was close to tears. She headed for an open area, where she saw a small body near a large edge. She right away recognized the shape. "Leona!" She ran up to her little lion pokemon, who was badly injured. "Shia..." Akira laughed lightly. "Aw...Leona..." She felt like crying. She stood up with shinx in her arms ready to leave...until the edge cracked.

All Akira could feel was the falling sensation. It was so strange. She had finally found shinx, and she was going to break every bone in her body when she hit the floor. Shinx had passed out, and Akira knew the ground would come soon. But it never came. Instead, she felt a strange bounce, like she hit a very soft trampoline. She looked down to find herself atop a large pink bubble. "What in the world?" She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. She stopped as a tiny pink cat looking pokemon floated in front of her. "Me-ew?" it's large blue eyes looked straight into Akira's green ones. "Huh?" Akira had never seen such a pokemon. It twirled around for a while, as Akira clutched shinx close to her. The strange pokemon got close to Akira again, but this time, it's eyes were glowing. Akira could feel her body get heavy. She was falling asleep...

Bright light poured into Akira's eyes. She got up and rubbed her tired eyes and looked around. She was near a very loud river that sounded like it was gurgling. "Huh? Did I fall asleep...?" Akira asked herself aloud. She remembered falling off of the cliff, but it was fuzzy from there. "Oh Leona!" she cried, remembering her runaway pokemon. Shinx was sleeping peacefully next to Akira as she sighed.

It was close to noon when Akira walked into Viridian City. It was a fairly large city, with a lot of corporate buildings on one side, but very traditional on the other side. Akira stared at the sky, shinx still passed out in her arms. The pokemon center was one of the largest buildings in the city, a fair amount of people walking in and out for that early in the morning. As Akira walked by, many people stopped to look. A girl with caramel colored hair, covered in dirt and leaves, carrying a passed out pokemon wasn't really the norm. She pushed open the glass door with her back, to find that the pokemon center was actually pretty empty in comparison to the people walking outside. A young woman with light pink hair, dressed in a pink theme nurse's outfit, was carrying a tray of pokeballs, with a large pink pokemon following right behind her.

"Welcome to...my goodness what happened?!" The nurse almost dropped her tray after she caught sight of Akira. "Um...it's a long story." She said, not looking up. Akira pulled eevee's pokeball from her belt and held it out, along with shinx. "Please help them!" Akira cried, feeling weak. She was always one of the best at battling, but this feeling was new, and even though she won her battle yesterday, she felt defeated because she couldn't take care of the pokemon correctly. "Don't you worry about a thing." The nurse said. "This kind of thing happens a lot with new trainers." Akira felt a little more hopeful now, but she was to tired to think about it.

Akira, though tired and dirty, waited for 2 hours for shinx outside of the emergency room. It had been attacked by various kinds of pokemon, and was in critical condition. Akira sat on the bench outside of the room, watching the red light. Eevee sat right next to Akira, it's head down. The light shut of slowly, and Akira jumped up, almost knocking eevee to the floor. If shinx disliked her before, now shinx must truly hate her. "Well," the nurse walked out, with her big pink pokemon at her side. "Shinx is okay, but she's just sleeping now. You should clean up so that way you can get shinx as soon as she's awake."

Nurse Joy, the name the nurse had told Akira, had sent the girl to a room to shower and change. Eevee sat on the red comforter while Akira got dressed. She put on a black shirt, deep blue jeans, with a white 3/4 sleeve jacket. Eevee was still very groggy, as was Akira, but they headed down stairs anyways. It was only 10 in the morning and Akira had already managed herself one disaster. Nurse Joy seemed very sympathetic toward the whole thing, as she returned shinx to Akira in it's pokeball. "Please don't let this one thing ruin your whole view on pokemon training. Just remember that even a master had to start somewhere." Nurse Joy smiled as Akira reached for her hair tie. She was still wearing the master's bandana.

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I would like to start by saying thanks for the views. I'm appreciative for whatever I get for I hope everyone is enjoying! This chapter is a little reminiscent from the original pokemon series in the way Akira gains Shinx's trust. This chapter shed a lot of light on the actually feeling of the Heritage League school. It's still fairly new in their world, and many trainers feel that those who come from the school are babied into the world of pokemon, making them very weak trainers. It gives the story a lot more depth, and gives Akira's character more to understand about people and the pokemon world. Well, thanks for reading and keep it up!


	7. Rocket Rumble

**Chapter 7**

Rocket Rumble

Akira sat at the table, in front of a plate of foot. Nurse Joy had been kind enough to bring her some cereal s well as some fruits, and pokemon food. Eevee sat across from her, also unwilling to eat. Akira held up shinx's pokeball. "Well, now is a good a time as any other." She sighed, pressing the white button from the pokeball. Shinx formed for the mass of shimmering red light, it's eyes, squinting. It turned to Akira, with a blank look on it's face, and then pipped happily. "Shia!" Akira was shocked. Shinx should have hated her, not liked her. "What...?" Akira watched shinx pull the same thing with eevee, who seemed very confused. "Is it because...I found you and save you?" Akira questioned shinx, who simply quipped it's happy noise again. AKira smiled. Maybe this is what the old man back in Pallet was talking about when he mentioned a bond of trainer and pokemon.

After filling up, Akira was ready to get out and see the world. With both of her pokemon acting like allies, Akira felt like she could really take on the world. "Well look at this!" Someone was behind Akira, along with maybe 2 or three other people. "A heritage kid. Looks like an easy win, right guys?" Akira turned around to see the speaker. It was a tall boy, followed by a few other, possibly around 7th grade age. "What?" Eevee, who was hanging from Akira's shoulder growled lightly. "How about a battle?" the middle boy smirked, but Akira shook her head. They were in the middle of a city! "See, I told you. She's to scared to battle me!" The group laughed, but Akira really didn't want to battle in the center of activity.

"What a bunch of losers." Another voice, seemly coming from no-where, said. A girl with bright blond hair, cut jaggedly in layers walked up. She was wearing a camouflage army jacket that was too big for her, but the rest of her clothes didn't match her jacket. She wore a bright blue shirt, with a plaid blue and pink skirt, with pink running shoes. Her eyes were the brightest shade of gold Akira had ever seen. "What did you say to us you little punk?" The boy yelled, but the blond girl seemed uninterested. She picked a pokeball from her belt and tossed it lightly. "Blast these losers, voltorb." Her pokemon looked like a pokeball with big, angry eyes. The voltorb rolled in front of the boys and exploded, sending them running from the shock.

"Thanks Torb!" She smiled, as she recalled voltorb. "Thank you." Akira sweated. She didn't know if this girl was safe, using pokemon against people and all. "No problem. Jerks like that deserve to treated like that." It made more sense now. This girl only used her pokemon against bad people. "I could tell they were gonna gang up on you. Anyways, My name is Erin." She smiled. "Ah. My name is Akira. Hey, let me thank you properly. Are you hungry?"

Akira and Erin found themselves at a small restaurant, which served mostly sandwiches. "Your pokemon seemed really strong." Akira commented, while eevee had found a comfortable sport on her head. "Well, voltorb actually belongs to my grandfather. He gave it to me when I started training. I just have him until I can return him to my grandfather." Erin said, as the waitress put down the menus. "Oh. It was still cool." Akira said softly. She felt a little embarrassed , but it got her wondering. Does that mean Erin isn't even that powerful of a trainer? "So what's it like? Going to Heritage I mean." Erin questioned as the waitress returned with water. "Huh? It's a really good school. I don't understand why everyone things I'm so weak because of it." while she spoke, Akira touched the sliver pendant. This thing was curse. Erin laughed. "Stuff like that happens to me, but in a different way. Really though, it s because heritage students start of their journeys fairly weak. It's really just a misconception."

"Well, I'm going to challenge the gym leader here, so after I have one badge, people will defiantly respect me." Akira said proudly. The waitress put down two sandwiches and left again. Erin frowned and flipped her hair a bit. "You can't battle this gym until you have at least seven badges." Erin picked up her sandwich quickly and stuffed it into her mouth. "What?!" Akira jumped up, knocking her chair, and almost eevee, onto the floor. "Whee!" cried eevee, as it clutched to Akira's head. All of the people turned to see the spectacle. Akira looked around, and pulled her chair back up and sat down, her face flushed.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Yeah. This gym leader has a pretty big ego and really bad temper. You don't really want to mess with him until later anyways." Akira sighed. So much for that plan. The waitress walked up to bring them the check, this being the first time Akira got a good look at her. She was a girl about 16 years old, her long dark blue hair tied into an oversized pink bow. Her eyes were very sleek, almost like she was sinister all the time. The girl waitress walked away, looking around, like she was about to do something. "Hey, isn't here something fishy about that waitress?" Akira leaned forward, as did Erin. "I think so. I've been in Viridian for almost 2 weeks and I've never seen this restaurant. Let's get out if here." Akira nodded, as the girls stood up.

"Esteemed guests" The waitress was now on a loud speaker. "You are all very lucky, as your pokemon will now be stolen by the newly reformed team rocket!" She was standing on a table, ripping of her waitress clothes to reveal a black uniform of a cropped shirt and a skirt, with knee high boots. The assumed cook, who had dark red hair, also ripped off his clothes, uncovering a similar uniform, except with a long sleeve shirt and long pants. Both uniforms had a large R imprinted into the front. "Your kidding me right?" Akira yelled. Both teens turned to the young girl. "Oh, your pokemon will be the first!" The boy yelled. "I am Ramon!" the boy cried, as if it was practiced, the girl called out after. "I am Avellan!" And again, in unison they struck a pose. "And we are Team Rocket, newly reformed, and ready to work!"

"No way are stealing any pokemon!" Akira cried. "I've got your back, Akira!" Erin cried, pulling a pokeball from her belt. Many of the people inside of the restaurant, were nearing the back, hoping to get out. "Please, little girl!" Avellan dramatically threw a pokeball, by twisting her entire body in a 360 degree turn . "Go, bellsprout!" A small plant like pokemon with a large yellow bud like head formed from the red light. "Sprout!" it cried. "Our turn, drowzee!" Ramon tossed his pokeball in a similar fashion, releasing a brown and yellow pokemon that looked much a like an anteater standing on it's hind legs.

Avellan laughed, as she commanded bellsprout to use vine whip to pluck eevee right off of Akira's head. "No! Mitt!" cried Akira. "Leona, help save Mitt!" Shinx came flying out of it's pokeball, it's little body exerting electricity. "Right! Go Milan!" Erin's pokemon was little sheep with yellow fur and blue appendages. It's tail was stripped blue and yellow with a small, electric orb at the end. Akira pulled out her pokedex quickly. "_Mareep. The wool pokemon. Native to the Johto region. This pokemon has a fluffy coat that can store static electricity. Touching this pokemon may cause a painful shock_." Akira nodded, as bellsprout's vines came for shinx. "Leona, use discharge! Mitt, bite!" Just as the vines wrapped around shinx, it released it's stored eclectic power, which ran down the vines like a power cable, electrocuting bellsprout. But before eevee was also shocked, it had bitten the vine holding him up, forcing bellsprout to let him go. Eevee then ran bak over to Akira, and 'wheed' happily. "Not so fast, brats! Drowzee, use confusion!" Ramon called, locking only eevee and shinx in an unescapable purple light. "Milan, use thunder shock!" Erin cried, hitting drowzee dead on. "No way these brats beat us!" Ramon cried, as he and Avellan returned their pokemon and took off, running.

Most of the people had run out of the building during the battle, and those who were left, sprinted out. As it turned out, the building was to be condemned, so the rockets used it for the scheme. "Wow, who knew pokemon training would be so dangerous?" Akira sighed. She returned both of her pokemon, in hopes they would recover. "That was some pretty great battling, Akira. Do you mind if I could join you on your journey?" Erin asked. Akira was confused, because Erin seemed like she was just as her, or even more so. "I would rather be learning about pokemon than battling with them to tell the truth. Beside, having 2 people together is much safer than just one alone, as we've just seen."

Akira had checked in at the pokemon center, which allowed the school to now she was safe. As she talked to nurse Joy, Erin was sitting on a couch near the entrance. After Akira's pokemon were returned, she approached Erin. "You can come if you want. As long as you don't hold me back." Akira was being completely serious, but Erin laughed. "Hey, it's cool. I'm here to help really. I've actually been looking for someone to train with, so I can learn more about pokemon." She smiled. True, Erin was strong trainer, but she seemed to be hiding something. Akira new better than to judge, so she simply shrugged.

"Something..." Erin flipped her blond hair away from her face. "About those guys. Team rocket right?" Akira nodded. "Yeah. But that organization fell over 30 years ago." She informed. History class did help some times. Erin's frown deepened. "Well they said they 'reformed'. It just worries me..." Akira looked at her new friend. She seemed to know a lot about pokemon for such a young kid.

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Look like Akira has gained a new ally! Erin, right now, seems like she really doesn't need a traveling companion, but it's important to think about how Erin feels about it. She wants to study pokemon, but it's very hard to do, when your focusing on training. It's easier for her. There are other reasons, but Akira and Erin will become pretty close. Comments and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	8. Challenge of the Ninja!

**Chapter 8**

Challenge of the Ninja!

"Viridian Forest is much bigger than I thought." Akira looked at the mass of giant tress that canopied the sky. Akira and her knew partner, Erin, had stayed at the pokemon center, and had headed out to get to the next city that morning. "Yeah. This place is known for that." Erin quipped. Before, Akira wasn't sure if bringing Erin along was a good idea, but now she was happy Erin was an ally. "The forest is known for it's vast amount of pokemon, primarily bug pokemon." Erin informed. "It's easy to get lost though."

It was very true. Even Akira's poke-scout was having a hard time pin-pointed a location because of the tall overgrowth. As they walked, Erin turned to Akira in question. "So what's your goal for pokemon?" "What?" Akira was profoundly confused. "You know, catch all the pokemon, be a master. That kind of thing." Erin looked into the distance as she said this. Akira thought about her answer. "Oh...well I really do want to be a master, but I want the rarest pokemon that no one else would have really. What about you?" She said, changing to focus to Erin. "Ah, I just want to study pokemon, but I'll probably have other things to do." She shoved her hands into the camouflage jacket's pockets.

It had been over 4 hours since the girls had enter the forest. They were truly and sincerely...lost. "This is horrible." Akira panted. Erin had plopped herself down on a large stone, and sighed. Just then the rock started moving, and using two muscular arms, begun to move away. Erin jumped off the rock pokemon screaming. It floated away quickly. "How Erin. That was so great." Akira said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Erin cried.

The girls kept argued, little did they know they were being watched. A branch cracked from the area, making Akira and Erin jump. "Who's there!?" Akira yelled nervously, and Erin added in, "Show yourself coward!" The figure in the bushed seemed to be struggling, but jumped out eventually. "How dare you call me coward!" It was a young boy, a year or two younger than Akira, dressed in a ninja costume. "I have challenged many a people for a victory! But today is my day!" The kid cried. "My name is Kuru and I am the ninja of this forest!" Akira and Erin eyed each other, confused. "Um...I'm Akira from Pallet, and this is Erin-" She started, but Kuru jumped and yelled. "Yip! Your from the city of Pallet? I would like to battle, and defeat you!"

"What in the world?" Akira watched the ninja kid come forward. "I wish to defeat those who come from pallet! I was defeated by the great Tanya!" He cried, and Akira rolled her eyes. She's nothing special. "And a girl who spoke the language of the Spanish!" This caught Akira's attention. It must have been Risa! "So what do you say, trainer from Pallet?" Kuru wondered. "Fine, let's battle."

"For my first pokemon, I will chose caterpie!" Kuru exclaimed. He tossed a pokeball like a ninja star, releasing a teeny bug pokemon with bright yellow eyes. "Okay then, I choose you! Mitt!" Akira threw her pokeball into the air, the ball exploding in light. Her little brown fox-like pokemon shook itself, and then prepared for battle. "This will be a one-on-one match." Erin jumped in as judge. "Start!"

Kuru started with a quick tackle. It knocked eevee a bit, but because caterpie was so small, it didn't make to much of a difference. "Mitt, use agility!" cried Akira, as eevee begun to move rapidly. "Caterpie, use string shot!" Kuru demanded, but eevee was simply moving to fast for caterpie to hit it's mark. "Mitt! Bite!" Eevee rushed at caterpie, sinking it's little teeth into caterpie's soft skin. It winced in pain. "No! Are we done for?" Kuru cried, but as he spoke caterpie begun glowing. Eevee backed off in fear, watching the little bug pokemon form into a strange green cocoon. The three trainers watched in awe as the pokemon took it's final shape.

"Ew, gross! It's a metapod." Erin looked on with disgust. "Do not mock my pokemon, and this battle is far from over! Metapod, use tackle!" Kuru pointed for an attack, but nothing happened. Erin smirked, as Akira looked on in confusion. "Metapod is basically useless until it evolves again." Erin informed. "Oh, that right. So what happens now that metapod can't battle?" Akira asked, as Erin smiled. "This match is a default. No one really wins."

"Well," Akira smiled as Kuru, as he removed his head cover to revel very pale green hair and blue eyes. "Technically, you didn't lose against another pallet kid." Kuru looked up in gratitude. "I thank you for this opportunity, and thanks to you, caterpie finally evolved. One day we shall battle again, and then a real victor shall be determined!" And then Kuru ran off.

Night fell quickly, as the girls set up camp. "So what pokemon do you plan on using for your first badge?" Erin wondered, as Akira pulled up a small tent. "Um, Mitt and Leona, why?" Erin winced. "Um, Akira, you do know that this gym specializes in _rock_ pokemon, don't you?" The comment was very degenerated, but he message got threw. "Oh no! I totally forgot Pewter City is a rock gym! Normal and Electric pokemon don't stand a chance!" Akira cried. "I have to catch another pokemon!" She said, jumping up. Akira looked around impatiently, like a pokemon would come flying at her, ready to catch. Erin rolled her eyes, as she sat down on a tree stump. "Let's wait 'til we can actually see, huh?" Akira gawked nervously, and then agreed, half-heartedly.

Akira stared at the night sky, to nervous to go to sleep. She was an assured loss to this next gym if she didn't get another pokemon soon. She felt guilty for leaving Erin by herself, but she need to do some thinking. Akira left the tent very quietly, making sure shinx and eevee were securely hooked to her belt. He pajamas weren't exactly walking around material, them being a very soft, purple set of pants and button down, but she went out anyways.

The moon shimmed down upon the forest, leaving small water droplets shimmering like crystals. A small lake graced the center of the area, moonlight shimmering softly along the surface. It was very quiet, and Akira felt a little more at peace here, that is until, she was rudely disturb by a water gun to back of the head. "What in the world?" Akira growled, and turned around to see a little blue water pokemon chuckling. It was somewhat of a small crocodile, with red spikes running across it backs and a yellow stripe across it abdomen.

The little blue pokemon skipped away excitedly. "Oh! Wait up pokemon! I need to catch you!" Akira pulled her self up and after the little blue pokemon. "Twah! Diiiile!" It cried as it ran through the forest. Akira tried to keep up with the pokemon best she could, but it was just to fast. Akira had worn herself out running after the little water pokemon and the worst part was, she didn't even know what it's name was.

"Akira, where did you go!" Erin yelled, as she saw Akira walking back into their camp area. "I woke up and thought some thing bad happened!" She scolded. "Sorry Erin, but I saw pokemon..." Akira stopped there, feeling too tried. "Let's just go to sleep, huh?" Erin nodded, though she still seemed pretty peeved. "Next time," She stuck her nose up and smirked. "Wake me up!"

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Hello again everyone! I guess more and more people are reading my story, which is pretty cool. This chapter is a spin off from the samurai episode from the original pokemon (if you didn't catch it), but I changed to the rules a bit. I think I do a pretty good job of explaining what the pokemon look like, especially because I didn't reveal the pokemon that Akira found. It's a bit of foreshadowing, but you'll just have to try and figure out what pokemon it is!

Hey Everyone! Want to see a picture of Akira? Well visit this link so that you can see what my little trainer girl looks like!

puppykid./art/Akira-Poke-girl-86353536


	9. Totodile Trouble

**Chapter 9**

Totodile Trouble

The next morning Akira and Erin packed up camp and headed out of Viridian Forest. There was a large stretch of grassland, but a small wooden sign read 'Pewter City XX miles'. Erin was ready to get out of the wilderness, proving that some trainers are city dwellers and can't take a little foliage. "Gee Erin, for such a good trainer, I didn't think you would freak out over little bug pokemon." Akira rolled her eyes. Every other step was Erin freaking out about this that and the other. "I just wish I would have gotten that weird water pokemon from the night before."

Pewter City was a large city, with a silvery-gray tint to all of the buildings. "Wow, this isn't anything like Pallet..." Akira said in awe. She and Erin stood on a small hill side that looked over the city, Akira kneeling on all fours. She inched closer until her hands slipped, and she tumbled down the side of the hill. Akira hit the bottom fairly hard, as she was over turned, but was luckily unharmed. Erin had slid down the side slowly, as the catch up with her friend, but was stifling a laugh the whole way down. "You okay girl?" She said, offering a helpful hand. "I think so," Akira groaned as Erin pulled her up.

"What weird kids!" A boys voice came from the side, as Akira got back on her feet. He was fairly tall, with tanned skin and straight dark brown hair. He was wearing a gray jersey with a 01 on the front and back, the back reading the name Stone over it. "Huh? What who are you?" Erin inquired, with a slightly demeaning tone. The boy smirked, which threw Akira off. "My name is Brody. If either of you is a pokemon trainer, then you'll know exactly who I am." He walked off, leaving the girls to collect themselves.

Akira and Erin found the pokemon center quickly, and got themselves a room and something to eat. Erin seemed to be contemplating and thinking the whole time after they had met Brody. He was a very strange person, but Akira didn't think much of it. Her mind was still on the little blue water pokemon. She wished she could have caught it. Little did she know she would get another chance...

While eating, Akira over heard a nurse, who looked very similar to the one in Viridian, was talking to a police officer. "...That pokemon is really becoming a nuisance. It bother all of the trainers passing by and causes damage." She told the officer. He told her, "Don't worry, we'll try to apprehend totodile, but I don't know for sure." He walked out of the center, and Akira approached the nurse, also, annoyingly enough, named Joy. "Excuse me," Akira waited until Joy turn around. "What pokemon are you talking about?" She sighed lighted, as she walked behind the desk of the pokemon center. "I very troublesome totodile has been making a mess around Pewter city. It sprays people as they walk by, it bites down on people's cars...it's really just become a problem." "Is there anything we can do to help Nurse Joy?" Erin interjected. "I don't know. The gym leader of this town has tried, but his pokemon are rock, so it really has become a problem." She sighed again, as a kid came up asking her to heal his pokemon.

Erin and Akira walked out the pokemon center, eevee hanging on to Akira's shoulder. "Erin, I think I've seen that pokemon before." She said, remember the strange water pokemon that sprayed her the night before. "What? That totodile? It would be nice if you could catch it though. It must be pretty strong to give the gym leader trouble." She smiled, as they walked on. Eventually they came upon a large museum, which seemed like a good idea.

"This place is really amazing." Erin looked around, and Akira nodded. The museum had insane fossils, space ship replicas and an enormous mineral and precious stone collection. The girls made their way over to the stone collection, looking at moon rocks, jewels and evolutionary stones. "Hey Akira! Look at this!" Erin called. Akira found herself looking at a large glass box with 3 stones. The first stone was a light orange color with a bright red flame in the middle. The next was a blue stone with bubbles implanted in it. The last stone was a greenish color with a bright yellow lighting bolt on it. Over the box, was picture of eevee, and seven branches pointing to seven different eevee look a-likes. Eevee pouched onto the glass box, eying each stone with curiosity.

"Thinking of evolving you eevee?" A voice from behind the girls asked. The boy from earlier walked up to the glass box and placed his hand on it. "Oh, your name is Brody right?" Akira asked, as eevee snuffed his fingers. Akira watched eevee look up and flash her a innocent smile. "I don't think I'm going to evolve Mitt just yet." She sweated. Just then, the building begun to shake, as the north wall closest to the group collapse. People started screaming, but Akira, Erin and Brody jumped to the floor to avoid and flying rubble.

After the wall had fallen, there was a lot of smoke. "Was that an earthquake?" Erin asked. She had brought part of her camouflage jacket over her head. "Sorry, but there is no way that was anything earth related." Brody sneered. The smoke started to clear, revealing a large machine with a drill and a hose come from it. "What is that?!" Akira cried, as two familiar figure pulled themselves up from the machine. "Don't worry good people! You will be glad to know that Team Rocket is getting ready to fund large projects, so these artifacts will help us pay them off!" A male voice cackled. "So hand them over!" a female voice laughed and turned the machine on. The hose begun to suck at the stone, cracking the glass over Akira.

Akira held her hands over her head, waiting for the glass to hit, but nothing happened. She looked up to see a giant rock creature over her head. "Huh?" She wondered what this was, and pulled out her pokedex. "_Onix, the rock snake pokemon. This pokemon is entirely made of rock and can burry underground at extreme speeds_." "Onix! Use tackle!" It was Brody's voice. This onix belong to him, which got Akira thinking. He has a rock pokemon...ironic. Onix jumped over Akira, giving her a clear view of the scene. Items scattered everywhere, broken windows and walls. "You okay kid?" Brody asked, as he stepped in front of Akira, getting ready to command onix again. "Yeah, I'm fine." Akira growled. Being saved was not something that should happen to her.

"Mitt!" Akira yelled as she was finally back on her. The little pokemon jumped around some broken glass in front of Akira. "What? That little thing?" Brody asked, as onix rammed the machine again, but not doing much damage. "Ha! What kind of gym leader are you!" The girl yelled. It was Avellan, who was flipping her long dark blue hair. "Gym leader?!" Akira coughed. Brody didn't seemed to upset by the comment, but he seemed at a loss for what to do. As more time passed, more things were being stolen!

Erin was standing on a broken pillar yelling. She was pointing at something that was hopping around the building quickly. Akira looked up to see that little water pokemon jumped down on Ramon, the boy rocket, and bite his head. "What the heck!" He screamed, and ripped totodile off of him and threw him on the floor. "You shouldn't have done that pokemon!" Ramon yelled, as he picked up his foot to step on totodile. "Mitt use agility!" Eevee ran up, and pulled totodile away just int time. "What?" Brody stared confused, as eevee brought totodile back around to them. "Twah!!" it cried. "Um, okay totodile, time to get some revenge!" Akira said, as the little blue pokemon nodded in agreement. "Use your water gun full blast!" Totodile inhaled and then let out a stream of water. It was more like a water fall of water, that knocked into the machine, causing it to dent and short out. "Great job kid!" Brody grinned and command onix to attack the machine again, this time, causing it to break down and start to explode. As this happened. Totodile ran off.

Though the machine was still there, neither Ramon or Avellan was around. "They must have ran off." Erin sneered. The owner of the museum was thanking Brody for saving his gems. "Well, sir, it was actually this kid here. She and her eevee really helped out." He said, pointing to the 10 year old with caramel colored hair and bright green eyes. "Well thank you so much." The man said, it was pretty old, and wore a gray, very expensive looking suit. "As a reward, I give you all three of eevee's evolutionary stones" He said, handing her a black box. "But I don't want to evolve eevee yet." Akira frowned, but the old museum owner laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to use them on eevee, but it's what I want to give you for helping me out."

On the way back to pokemon center, Erin eyed Akira who was sighing. "What are you so depressed about?" The blond asked. "Your still upset that you didn't catch totodile huh? It really is shame though." She said. Akira sighed again, eevee feeling just as depressed as it rested on her head. The crossed over into a neighborhood area, where Akira was shot with a water gun to the back of her head. She jumped around, where totodile was standing behind her smiling. "Dile!" it cried happily. "Huh? Aren't you gonna run?" Akira asked, but totodile just stood there, smiling. "Maybe it wants to join you Akira!" Erin said excitedly. Totodile squealed happily again. "What? No way!" Akira pulled out a pokeball a threw at totodile who stood still and let it hit. The ball shook twice and then the glow faded out. Akira picked up and ball and laughed. "I caught my self a totodile! I'm gonna name you Snapper!"

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

What's up people? Hope it's cool, not that I could know...anyways! It looks like Akira got the troublesome totodile, and to be perfectly honest, I've never even liked totodiles that much. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but it was pretty smart. Now I think I really like totodile, but he's still a mischievous thing, so we'll see what happens from there. Next time, Akira will have to battle Brody, but there will always be surprise. Thanks for reading!


	10. Brawlin' Brody

**Chapter 10**

Brawlin' Brody

"Wow, I'm finally gonna get my first badge!" Akira cried happily. After a good rest at the pokemon center, Erin and Akira stood in front of 2 large metal doors with the sign GYM over it. Akira wore a black skirt that went a little above her knees, a red t-shirt hoodie with light blue accents, and red knee high boots. He silver school pendant dangled from her belt, while had 3 pokeballs on it. Erin was wearing a green headband which matched her green knee length shorts, and she wore a dark brown shirt, the entire outfit finally competing the camouflage jacket she always wore.

They walked into the gym, only to find a small girl standing with her hands outstretched in front of another set of double doors. She had her dark hair in a french braid, and wore a light brown dress with pink polka-dots. She looked an awful lot like Brody. "Sorry trainer! But the gym leader is already having a match!" She said, her face firm. "No way." Akira pouted. The girl put her arms down and opened another door. "You are free to watch until the match is over." She said, leading to the girls up to a set of bleachers that were on the second floor.

As they walked up the stairs, the girl explained a few things. "My name is Ashlar, and Brody is my older brother." Akira and Erin looked at each other with understanding. "He's battling a kid from that pokemon school, just like you." She said, pointing to Akira's pendant. "Your kidding..." Akira sighed, as they say in the bleachers. Ashlar went back down stairs just in case there were any other challengers.

The gym was dark, until something started to rumble and a large rocky arena appears as the stadium lights went on. Brody stood at one side, and a dark skinned girl with corn-rowed hair stood at the other. "Huh?! That's Marcia!" Akira yelled. Erin looked quizzically at her. "She's my friend from Heritage!" Akira answered. She was leaning over the rail, as a young boy, who also looked a lot like Brody, held up 2 flags signaling the start of the match.

Brody started with his geodude, and Marcia started with a small rodent pokemon that hopped up on a striped tail. Akira gulped, and Erin nodded. "A sentret huh? Hope you friend knows what's she's doing." Erin quirked. Akira looked nervously back down to the arena. Geodude was trusting itself at sentret who did a fairly good job evading, but it was hit into a rock at one point, forcing Marcia to attack. Sentret released a stream of water what shook the room when it knocked against geodude. "Huh?" Akira gawked. "She taught sentret a water move? Wow, Marcia is so smart!" Akira begun to regain confidence for her friend.

This went on until geodude was knocked out, and Brody had to release another pokemon. This time, it was the large rock snake, Onix, that he had used that the museum. Onix was so big, it's head went almost as high as the second floor. Marcia sent sentret to attack again with water pulse, which damaged Onix, but it was to strong and sent sentret flying into a wall, knocking it out. "Oh no!" Akira cried. Marcia released pichu, who shook at the sight of Onix. It ran at onix all the same, hitting it in the face while it's tail was glowing. Akira looked on in confusion. "Erin what attack was that?" Erin looked down to examine it, and then sais, "It's iron tail. It's really strong against rock types." Though pichu had it's steel attack, onix was still a very powerful pokemon, and caught pichu in a bind attack. Marcia was finished. She had lost.

Akira feel back on to the metal bench. Marcia had lost...would she be able to beat Brody, or would she be fated to lose just as her friend did? "Don't worry Akira." Erin smiled, easily seeing her friend's anxiety. "I know how you battle, and your gonna win." She winked and gave a thumbs up and Ashlar came up. "Brody says he can battle you now."

Akira stood on a large platform, staring at the rocky gym floor. Brody was standing at the other side, smiling. "I hope you'll do better than that other kid." He laughed, as Akira gritted her teeth. He shouldn't talk about Marcia like that! The little boy threw up a black flag and white flag. "This will be a 2-on2 match! Begin!" He yelled, as he shoved the flags down. "Geodude! Let's do this!" He laughed, letting his rock pokemon flex it's arms. Akira tossed out her pokeball as well. "Leona! Go!" The little blue electric pokemon shook it's head, looked at geodude, and then looked back at Akira. "Nia?" It questioned. "Don't worry Leona." Akira sweated. She hoped this would work. "Geodude!" Brody called. "Use rock throw!"

As geodude hurled boulders at shinx, Akira panicked a little. "Leona, when you can get close, try and use iron tail!" Shinx looked back at Akira, and made a face. It had no idea what she was talking about. Erin was standing behind Akira, as her 'coach'. "Akira! Shinx has no idea what that is! You have to explain it to her!" Akira gulped, as shinx kept trying to evade the rocks, but she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. "Focus your energy in your tail and turn it hard as steel!" Akira cried, as shinx jumped on to a rock. "Enough playing!" Brody was obviously annoyed with shinx's constant dodging. "Magnitude." He said calmly, as geodude thrust it's arms into the ground, causing may of the rocks to spit, including the one shinx was standing on.

Geodude begun to approach shinx. "Leona Iron tail!" She yelled, as shinx jumped up and had her tail glow. She smashed geodude in the face, her tail getting stuck. "Whoa! Akira, have shinx use an electric attack!" Erin called. "But electric attacks don't work..." Akira started to reply. "Don't think! Just attack!" Erin screamed back. "Okay! Okay. Use spark!" Shinx lit up it's body, giving an electric current into geodude, frying it. The little flag boy lifted to white flag toward Akira. "Geodude is unable to battle!" Brody stared in shock as he recalled his pokemon. "Erin what happened?" Akira questioned. She smirked. "Electric attack will have effect because the power has to go somewhere. Even a rock pokemon can't defend against that!" Akira grinned. "You know so much about electric pokemon Erin!" Akira said, but Erin just looked at the ground, like she was avoiding the statement.

"Don't think you have me beat yet." Brody sneered. Akira had already assumed it was onix, and was ready to fight. "Bring it on!" Akira yelled conveniently. "If you think I'm using onix, your sadly mistaken." Brody tossed out a black pokeball, releasing a small dinosaur pokemon that was almost all gray, except for it's tail and head, which sported some large spikes. Akira pulled out her pokedex. "_Cranidos. The head butt pokemon. This pokemon has a skull as hard as iron and uses head butt to bring down it's prey._" Akira watched to pokemon shift it's feet, ready to attack. "Cranidos, use head butt!" Brody commanded, and cranidos took off. Shinx tried it's best to dodge, but cranidos was too fast and smashed the pokemon into ta boulder. "Use thunder shock Leona!" Akira cried desperately, but the attack had little effect on cranidos as it hit shinx again, knocking it out.

"Shinx can no longer battle." The boy said, holding up the black flag. Brody smirked as Akira recalled her pokemon. "Leona, you did awesome." Akira smiled at the pokeball ,as she pulled out another one. "Snapper! Your up!" Akira called, as the red light formed a little blue crocodile pokemon. "No way! You caught that horrible little thing?" Brody seemed a little shaken by that fact. "Yeah! And now were gonna take the win! Snapper, use water gun." Totodile inhaled heavily. "Cranidos, head butt through it!" Brody yelled. Cranidos went running at totodile, but the water gun too much and knocked the dinosaur pokemon back..

"Twah! Diile!" Totodile danced happily, and bit down on cranidos' tail. "Snapper! I didn't tell you do that!" Akira pouted, as she watched cranidos weep in pain. "Cranidos, we don't have to take that!" Brody gritted his teeth. "Use ancient power!" Cranidos' eyes begun to glow red, as large rocks, glowing with purple light were thrashed at totodile. "Oh no! Snapper!" Akira cried, watching her pokemon smash into a pile of fallen rocks. Totodile got back up and growled. "Awesome Snapper! Use blizzard!" Akira yelled. Totodile brought around a large snow storm, which froze cranidos over, knocking it out.

The little boy standing on the judge podium stopped and raised the white flag slowly. "Um, the challenger is the winner." He hopped down from the pedestal and ran out the door. The rock floor rumbled and disappeared under normal floor. Brody walked forward, holding a small silver pin. "This is for you kid." He smiled, placing the badge in her hand. "Wow! The boulder badge!" She jumped a little, as totodile danced around happily. "I got the boulder badge!" Akira stuck a triumphant pose.

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Akira finally got her first badge! She did a pretty good job huh? I do feel a little bad for adding Marcia in and then making her lose against Brody, but it has to happen. It's kind of a reassurance that most of the kids for Heritage League school aren't that great of trainers, Akira being an exception. And don't worry! Other character will make there way around soon! Thanks for reading!


	11. Rival Survival

**Chapter 11**

Rival Survival

Back at the pokemon center, Akira laughed into the video-phone. "Yeah! I won the boulder badge mom!" She said, as her mother a baby sister, Holly, smiled back at her. "That's wonderful Akira! I knew you'd be great." Mrs. Rahcek said as Holly giggled. "Thanks mom. I'll call you again soon. Bye-bye Holly. Love you guys." Akira hung up the phone, as Nurse Joy walked over to return her pokeballs. "You might want to check on your shinx...she's in a pretty bad mood." Nurse Joy sweated.

And sure enough, after being released from her pokeball, shinx sat slouched over, looking very menacing. "Wow. That is one depressed pokemon." Erin commented, as shinx gave a heavy sign. "Why are you so upset Leona? We won the badge!" Akira quirked, but shinx merely turned it's head. "I think..." Nurse Joy came up with Chansey at her side. "Your pokemon is upset because it lost a match. Right shinx?" Joy squatted and patted shinx on the head. "Really?" Akira frowned. She also sat down next to her pokemon. "Leona, it's okay. Everyone has to lose sometime. You did a really amazing job though." Shinx looked up and cracked something that looked like a smile.

After rehabilitating shinx, Akira and Erin got ready to head out of Pewter city, but they were stopped by some one. "Hey! Trainer! Wait up!" It was Brody's younger sister, Ashlar. "Oh hey Ashlar." Akira turned around, to face the girl. "Um...your name is Akira right?" Akira nodded, and then Ashlar continued. "Brody asked if you could take this package to a guy in Vermillion city." She said, holding up a brown packaged parcel. Erin looked at the package nervously. "Sure," Akira started but Erin cut in. "Vermillion City? Why would we ever want to go to place like that, right Akira?" She looked fairly upset. "What are you talking about? Vermillion has a gym and everything! It's not out of the way at all!" Akira protested. "I'll be happy to take this to where...?" Ashlar eyed Erin curiously. "The man who owns the ship company."

As they started to head out Erin grumbled. "Why Vermillion..." Akira turned around, annoyed. "I don't know what your problem is, but stop! I don't need your help that bad." Akira scolded. Erin stop muttering after that, but her displeasure was apparent. The road was pretty rocky, and seemed to get worse as they progressed. "Yuck," Akira pouted. "I know Mt. Moon is suppose to a big cave or whatever, but this is ridiculous." "Your right. This si really weird." Erin added in. AS they kept moving, they found the source of the trouble. A boy about Akira's age was using a little brown mouse looking pokemon that look like it had tiles on it's back, to rip up the road. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing a mostly dark colors.

Erin stepped forward. "What do you think your doing?" She yelled, catching the boy's attention. "What? I'm training of course." He smirked. "But I wouldn't expect you little girls to understand that." The little brown pokemon looked up with it's black eyes and smirked as well. "What!" Erin yelled. Akira jumped in a growled, "You don't seem so tough yourself you jerk!" The boy laughed again. "My name is Logan." Erin gritted her teeth. "We don't care who you are." Akira nodded as they stood their ground. "Really? Well you should since I'm gonna be the best pokemon trainer!" He stuck his thumb into his chest, and Erin pushed Akira forward. "No way, this girl right here is the best. Take him on Akira!"

Akira spun around and stared at Erin. "What happen to your big talk huh?" Akira crossed her arms as Erin sweated. "Hello! I have electric pokemon! His pokemon, Sandshrew is a ground type. I wouldn't stand a chance." Akira narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But you owe me." She turned back around. "Okay, Logan, how does 2-on-2 sound?" Logan nodded his head, as they took positions for battle. "Okay," Erin took her place as judge and raised her hands. "Start the battle!"

"Drudge, let's show these amateurs who's the best!" Sandshrew rolled out into the ripped up road and pipped. "Snapper! I chose you!" Akira tossed her pokeball out, revealing her excited water pokemon, totodile. "Drudge, use swift!" Logan yelled, as sandshrew rolled into a ball, and remaining in the same spot, shot simmering stars at totodile that made full contact. "Gah! Snapper, use water gun!" Totodile flinched from the attack, but started to spit water at sandshrew, who had obviously taken a lot of damage. "Drudge! Don't be weak! Use roll out!" Logan commanded. Sandshrew rolled, again, into a ball and went for totodile who jumped up on the rolled up ground pokemon and begun to run with sandshrew.

"Look what your dumb pokemon is doing!" Logan screamed, as totodile use sandshrew like a toy. "Ha! Don't call my Snapper dumb! Let's show him ice fang!" Akira grinned as totodile open it's enormous jaw and clamped down on the mouse pokemon. It unrolled and squealed in pain, as the ice sank in with the pain. Totodile let go, and sandshrew it the ground, part of it frozen over and knocked out.

"NO! Drudge, your better than that!" Logan yelled as he recalled his pokemon. "Try this on for size! Go, Buzz!" Logan's pokeball revealed a bug pokemon with long white wings with red tips, a green head and a red body. "Yannnnnn!" it buzzed. "What is that?" Akira questioned as she pulled out her pokedex. "_Yanma. The clear wing pokemon. Yanma can see at a 360 degree angle and uses it's high pitched buzzing to communicate with others._" It explained. "A bug pokemon huh? Okay then, Mitt, Go!" Akira smiled, as the red light formed her very fist pokemon. Eevee shook itself and quipped happily. "Buzz, use quick attack!" "Mitt, use bite!" The trainers yelled, as yanma rushed at eevee with intense speed, knocking into it, but eevee bit down before it was knocked away. Both pokemon took heavy damage.

Akira commanded eevee to use take down, while yanma used sonic boom. Eevee was able to evade the pounding sound waves and smash into yanma's side. "No way! Buzz, you better win!" Logan growled, "That's no way to talk to your pokemon!" Akira yelled back. "Shut your mouth! I can do what ever I want! Buzz, use wing attack!" Yanma was already heavily damaged, so it's wing attack was more of a wing breeze, and eevee quickly brought it down with a quick attack. "Akira is the winner...as expected." Erin snickered. Logan stared at his knocked out pokemon and then recalled it. "This si the last time we'll battle Akira. I'll beat you for sure next time." And then he stormed off.

"Looks like you have a new rival." Erin said, as they sat in the Mt. Moon Pokemon center. It was almost dark outside and the girls thought it best to stay at the center for the night. "I guess. Well, tomorrow can go threw Mt. Moon..." She started but an older man wearing a hiking outfit cut in. "Sorry kid. Mt. Moon is closed. Has been for almost a month." He said, ruffling his dark beard. "Your kidding?" Erin asked, as the man shuffled over. "Sorry. Something about cave ins. There's a path over Mt. Moon that you can take though. Not as thrilling, but you get the point." he said, as he walked away. "What a bummer." Akira put her head in her hands. "And Mt. Moon is suppose to have a lot of rare pokemon." Erin laughed as their pokemon took turns tossing food at each other. Mareep tossed a poke-pellet at eevee, who flipped it with his tail, knocking it into totodile's mouth. Shinx and voltorb cheered as totodile, eevee and mareep bowed.

The room nurse Joy had given the girls was small room with two twin beds. It was rustic looking, with log furniture and all wood paneling. "How...quaint." Erin commented, as they placed their stuff on the beds. "Yeah..." Akira agreed. "Hey I'm gonna go walk around." Erin looked over, as she pulled out some clothes. "Suit yourself."

Akira walked out of the room, eevee perched a top her head. She walked into the dead quiet lobby, and looked up at the sky light. The moon was full and beautiful, and Akira felt totally enticed by it. As the she watch the moon, Akira thought she saw something small go threw it. It flew into the center, stopped and then kept going. Akira tried to see the thing better, but she knocked over before she could get a better look. "What the...oh. It's you Logan." Akira spat. "Teh! Look at you with that stupid dazed face. It was just a fluke I lost to you." He smirked. Akira rolled her eyes. "Is that it? Because you wasting my time." Logan seemed taken back for a second, but then stepped forward. "No. I just wanted to tell you that I'll beat you. Because it's obvious." He laughed at walked into the corridor for the rooms." Akira tilted her head, seeing eevee also looking confused. She looked back to the sky light to see that the thing in front of the moon was gone.

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Hey poke-people! Looks like Akira found herself a new rival, and it's in the form of a bratty no-it-all kid! Hurrah! Well anyways, Logan becomes more important later on but I basically just needed to introduce him into the story. Oh! I closed down Mt. Moon for a reason, just so you know. If anyone has every played the silver/gold/crystal pokemon games, then you should have noticed that Mt. Moon is much, much smaller than the original Mt. Moon from the original blue/red/yellow games. So I figured that MT. Moon must be getting smaller because of cave ins or global warming (just a joke people) or something like that. Well thanks for reading!

I would like to thank yukibuul for all of her? support and helpful critism. Thank you very much!


	12. Mt Moon Mischief

**Chapter 12**

Mt. Moon Mischief

Akira stared at her poke-scout in confusion. "Are you sure this is the path Akira?" Erin inquired. The 3-d image of the mountain was displayed on Akira's digital watch with a large red arrow pointing to a large opening in Mt. Moon. The only problem was, that most of the path had been torn up. "You think it was that Logan kid did this?" Akira snarled, and though Erin wanted to agree, it seemed unlikely. "Sorry Akira. Not even a really well trained sandshrew could make holes like that in the ground." Akira sighed as she pulled herself over a large, jagged rock. "Oh well. Up and over then!"

"This is horrible!" Erin cried. It was probably the worst form of mountain climbing ever. "I know what you mean." Akira groaned, almost tripping over a large rock. "I can't even image how this happened..." A young voice said. Akira and Erin looked up, hopeful to find a normal path. Though that isn't what they found, they located a small research site. A young girl with black-purple hair was examining large crevices in the ground, while an older man and woman used pokemon to move rocks around. "Um excuse me!" Akira called, and the rock she was standing on collapsed. "Oh dear!" The man said, using a large purple pokemon with rippling muscles to pick Akira up from the mass of rubble by her waist. "Well this is awkward..." Akira gripped as the pokemon but her down in front of the people.

"Are you quite alright child?" The man asked. He had the same dark purple hair the girl had, but he was a lot bigger with a very full beard. "I t-think so." Akira hiccupped as the pokemon stomped back to the man. "Ah, I do hope machoke didn't injure you." The man had a very think British accent and Akira shook her head. Erin came up over another boulder. "You okay Akira?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm good thanks to machoke!" Akira pointed.

"So what brings you young ladies around this sort of place?" a woman with light blue hair walked up, giving the girls water bottles. "We're trying to get to Cerulean City ma'am." Akira said, as she opened the water. "Yeah," Erin added. "We didn't know the path would be like this." The young girl came up this time. "Well it wasn't like this until a few days ago. It seems some pokemon came through and destroyed the path. They may also be the reason for Mt. Moon's constant cave ins." The girl frowned. "Oh how rude of us. We are the Pollack family. I am James Pollack." He said, and then pointed to the woman. "This is my wife, Eileen Pollack." "Nice to meet you." She said, with a very motherly tone. "And my daughter, Dectiva Pollack." He said, a arm out stretched to the girl. "It's my pleasure." She added. "We are of researchers. We have been studying the disturbances here as well as clearing the path."

Dectiva pulled up a broken rock and held it out. "This track must mean it was a great amount of very large pokemon. I just hope we know what they are soon." She said, putting the rock back down. "If you don't mind," Dectiva continued, "I would like to accompany you to the top of Mt. Moon to hopefully find the source of this problem." Akira looked at Erin who seemed to have no objection. "Sure Dectiva. I'm Akira and this is Erin. I hope we can help you out though."

The 3 left the camp site, on a path that was much smoother than the area before. "Wow Dectiva, machoke did a really good job on this path." Erin complemented. "Thanks. My father trained machoke especially for things like this." All of a sudden the ground started to rumble. "What is that?!" Akira cried as a group of hysteric rock pokemon stampeded toward the group. "Oh! It makes sense now! I couldn't figure out what pokemon made the tracks because it was a large group of different pokemon!" Dectiva concluded. "Wow, that's so interesting Dectiva, but I think I have a new solution." Akira growled sarcastically. "And what might that be?" "RUN!" Akira screamed, and the girls started to pull themselves on to a high ledge. Once on the ledge, Dectiva pulled out a pokeball and some earplugs. "I can't let those pokemon destroy anything more! Put these on." She offered the little purple earplugs to Akira and Erin who put them in quickly. "Jigglypuff! Use sing!" She said, as the red light turned into a pink ball with bright blue eyes.

Jigglypuff's song was sweet and serene, making the girls drowse, but they didn't fall asleep. The rock pokemon weren't so lucky, as they smashed to the floor. Akira jumped from the ledge and walked over. "Akira! Is that safe?!" Erin yelled, and Akira put her hand on a fallen onix. "Oh! This onix is wet!" Akira discovered as she pulled her hand from the large rock pokemon. Erin had now also jumped down and was running her hand over a geodude. "This one is wet as well." She said, shaking the water from her hand. "I think I get it now!" Dectiva said. "Some thing is causing the pokemon to get wet, so they try to run away, causing the rocks inside of Mt. Moon to fall and induce cave ins!" Akira and Erin clapped for Dectiva who bowed. "We still need to fins out what is causing the pokemon to get wet though" Erin said, as they started back up the mountain.

As they walked up the mountain something strange happened. Akira stepped in a little stream of water. "What the...?" She question as she pulled her foot out. "Hm..." Dectiva examined. "This is no ordinary trickle of water!" She said, standing up, feeling very triumphant. Erin rolled her eyes and questioned. "Why is that?" "That is because this is not a stream at all! This is a remnant of a large, say, wave of water." Akira and Erin looked at each other confused. "Ho can that be?" Erin asked, as Dectiva begun to talk further up the mountain. "I don't know, but were getting close to the answer!"

The top of Mt. Moon was sight to see, especially at sun set. A large crystal like rock was sitting a top a large pedestal that was actually made of stone. A little pink pokemon sat on top of the crystal rock. It looked like a jigglypuff but it had small black eyes and little white wings. Akira pulled out her pokedex, and told her; "_Clefairy, the fairy pokemon. This pokemon lives a top very quiet mountains were it can be close tot he moon. They are very popular for their adorable looks._" "Oh! A clefairy! Those are so wonderfully rare!" Dectiva cooed. The clefairy was shocked at the sight of people and begun to move it's paws back and forth. "Oh dear, it's using metronome!" Dectiva said, in a very concerned voice. "Huh?' Akira asked. "Metronome is a very powerful attack." Erin explained. "I can be anything from splash to hyper beam!"

Clefairy had finally stopped it's motion and turned white as it released it's power. A large cloud came over and it begun to pour. "Oh." Dectiva said, through the water. "This clefairy must be partial to water attacks." Erin sighed. "Thanks for the update. How do we get it to stop wetting the rock pokemon?" Akira looked up and shivering pokemon. "I think I have an idea." She begun to climb upon the rock and then sat in front of clefairy who scooted back. "Don't be scared. But you need to stop hurting the rock pokemon." She told the pokemon, but it just titled it's head. Akira brought out eevee who was shocked by the rain. "Mitt, tell this pokemon that it can't use metronome on the rock pokemon anymore. It's destroying Mt. Moon that way!" Eevee nodded and told clefairy who said something back. Eevee nodded as clefairy called off the storm. The fairy pokemon jumped down and smiled. "Clefairy! Fairy!" It pipped. "It must be apologizing." Erin said, as clefairy nodded. "Well thank you girls so much!" Dectiva said, as clefairy hopped around. "I'm going to stay here and learn more about clefairy and hopefully get Mt. Moon open again. Thanks for all the help!"

Erin and Akira were of Mt. Moon by the time it had become extremely dark. Just as they were about to set up camp, clefairy hopped down the mountain holding something. It handed it to Akira and bounced away. "What's this?" Akira said, holding a silvery gray rock. "Oh! It's a moon stone! Clefairy must be thanking you for saving it's home with this." Erin said, as clefairy smiled and disappeared into the mountain. Akira looked at the glimmering rock, and smiled.

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Wow. Dectiva is really annoying isn't she? Haha! Well anyways, now you see the ways of my madness. It was fun chapter because I got to use my deductive reasoning! To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure how this chapter was going to go, but I had all of the pieces but no answer! I figured out an answer to my own dilemma. So Akira didn't catch a rare pokemon, but she got a moon stone! Don't worry, we're going to get some pokemon action in there next time! Thanks for reading.


	13. Cerulean Senastions

**Chapter 13**

Cerulean Sensations

It had been a few days of traveling since Akira and Erin had left Mt. Moon. It was a very dreary morning, the sky drizzling on and off. "Look, only a little while until we get to Cerulean City." Akira said, pointing to an old wooden sign with some faded scribbles at the bottom. It was drizzling at the moment, so Akira was wearing a baby blue rain parka, while Erin held a golden and black umbrella. "Good thing." Erin quipped. "I'm so tired of camping out." She begun walking past the sign, while Akira was still trying to read the little print at the bottom. _A...is... loser. _

Cerulean City was a very majestic looking city, and though the buildings were tall, they had a feeling the ocean...though the sea was miles away. "Woah. This city is amazing too." Akira looked around in awe, as she and Erin walked into the pokemon center. A few trainers walked around the center, but a large group of kids caught Akira's eye. "I wonder what's going on there?" She asked, but Erin was already talking to Nurse Joy. Akira made her way over to the group, trying to catch sight of all of the commotion. A blond girl with bright blue eyes was showing off some object. Her hair was tied in high pigtails and she was wearing a very expensive looking green and pink traveling outfit. "Tanya?!"

The group turned around to stare at Akira, who had just had a very large outburst. The blond girl looked over with her bright blue eyes and laughed. "Well if it isn't Akira?" Tanya flipped her hair back. "How's the training coming? I bet you don't even have 2 badges yet!" She laughed, flipping her hand up, 2 shimmering badges in between her fingers. The group of kids giggled softly, some nudging each other, jeering Akira. "Well," Akira looked up, recollecting herself. "At least I can earn my own badges and my parents don't have to buy me them!" The group of kids now "ooh"ed and "aah"ed. Tanya's face became red and she jumped up. "What was that?! What would you know?"

"Akira, what is going on?" Erin finally came over with a room key in hand. "Who's this little kid?" She commented Tanya who burst into a fit. "Your just a loser and you always will be! We're out!" Tanya screamed, a majority of the kids following her out of the pokemon center. Erin turned to Akira, who seemed oddly triumphant. "Care to explain?" Erin said, eyebrow raised. Akira smile and laughed. "Yeah. She's just a jerk from Heritage. Her name is Tanya and she thinks she is the best because she has a lot of money." Erin rolled her eyes.

"If Tanya thinks she's going to best with the number of gym badges she's so wrong!" Akira said as they walked toward the cerulean city gym. It was a large yellow and blue domed building with a giant seel perched on the top. Erin walked up to the door a stopped. Akira looked at the curiously. "What's up?" Erin pointed to a poster stuck up the door.

**The gym is closed until after the next water ballet.**

**Thank you for you patronage and empathy. **

**The Cerulean City Sensations. **

"No way!" Akira ripped the poster off of the door to read it again, as if the words would change. "This has to be some kind of joke!" She cried. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." A unknown voice said. Erin and Akira turned around to see two people, a boy and a girl, both a little taller than Akira. One wore a pink floral rain coat with a bucket hat and the other wore a dark green rain parka. Both people had deep red hair and blue eyes. The girl, who's hair was tied into low pigtails that spiked outwards, spoke again. "My name is Breezy, and I'm the gym leader. And this my twin brother, Harlan." She pointed to the boy who raised his hand quickly.

Akira and Erin looked at each other quickly. "Excuse me for asking, but why is the gym actually closed?" Akira asked. Breezy sighed and took the poster from Akira's hands. "I'm afraid this is the truth." Akira thought for a second. "Huh?" Breezy smiled and said. "I'm sorry. Let me explain. Do you know who the Cerulean Sensations are right?" Akira nodded her head. "Well those are my cousins. We have to share this place, though it should just be a gym." Breezy put her hand up. "But my aunts own the place so I can't do anything about it." Akira looked back at the gym and then turned back to the twins. "When is the next water show?" She was almost pleading. This time Harlan answered. "Don't worry. The show is tonight. You barely even have to wait." "As consolation," Breezy continued. "We'll let you see the show for free. My cousins won't even notice." The twins gave each other a smirk.

The Cerulean City gym was a large stadium with a Olympic sized swimming pool in the center. It was arranged with seat bleachers and it looked more like a show room then a gym. "This is a very interesting gym." Erin remarked, as they walked along the side of the pool. "It gets the job done." Breezy replied. As they walked up to a large set of double doors, three girls, all around 16, stepped out. "How. Look, it's a little baby cousins!" The first one said. She had long blond, glossy hair that hit about her waist. "You know you can't have trainers in here now!" The second one said. Her hair was a light blueish purple, flowing down to the middle of her back. "You always have to break _our_ rules Breezy." The last girl said. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and it was a light pink color. They all had the same blue eyes that Breezy and Harlan had and wore white robes with a different flower printed on the back.. "Your rules?" Breezy coughed. "Last time I checked, this was _my_ gym." She tapped her foot. "Think whatever you want." The blond girl said. The three of them walked off laughing.

"Well, now you've meet the Cerulean Sensations." Harlan said sarcastically. Akira turned around to see that they were already gone. "The blond one is Marigold, the one with the pinkish hair is Rose, and the one with purplish hair is Lavender. They're just charming aren't they?" Breezy spat. "They won't give us much trouble though. All talk and no game." Harlan finished. Akira looked over at Erin, who laughed. "Right then. So when does this show start? I mean, at least there good at preforming." Breezy and Harlan had to laugh. "It's in about two hours. Feel free to look around the aquarium until then."

"Wow..." Akira pressed her face against a large pane of glass that separated her from tons of gallons of water. A school of goldeen and magikarp swam around the makeshift environment. Erin was next to her, her back pressed against the glass. "That is so weird..." She mumbled. "Gee, Erin. If you think I look weird like this just say so." Akira pulled her self from the glass. "Not that!" Erin shot back. "I mean Harlan. Twin gym leaders isn't that unheard of. I mean, there's an gym in Hoenn that had twin gym leaders." "I can answer that for you." Harlan walked around the corner. "I don't want to be the leader of this gym." He said bluntly. "Really?" Akira was confused. Harlan smiled. "Yeah. I would rather breed and take care of pokemon than battle with them. So I let Breezy have the gym. She loves it anyways." Akira and Erin looked at each other. Akira couldn't help but feel was little sad. Harlan doesn't even want to be at the gym at all. "Oh, I almost forgot." Harlan smacked his head. "The show is about to start. Let's go."

The stadium was filled with every kind of person. Akira, Erin and Harlan sat fairly close to the front of the pool. "Where's Breezy?" Akira asked, but Harlan shook his head. "She doesn't watch the shows." The room shot into darkness, but one heavy beam of light, focus on an empty platform. Water moving could be heard, as a person wearing a yellow and pink water suit stepped on the platform. The suit was a haltered top and board shorts. She had dark red hair, but it was tamed into a very neat, flowing ponytail. "Hey everyone!" Akira almost jumped out of her seat. "Oh! It's Breezy!" The crowd cheered on the girl. "You all now me, Breezy! Your Cerulean City gym leader! Today we have the amazing Cerulean Sensations for you viewing pleasure! Let's hear it!" She shoved her hand in the air, as the crowd screamed and cheered. Breezy jumped on to water she had used to get on the platform in the first place and left. The platform sank into the water.

The light flashed on, blinding Akira and most of the other people. The three girls from earlier stood at three different sections of the pool, on diving boards. Marigold was wearing her hair mermaid style, tied back. She had on a light green baiting suit. Rose had her hair french braided, wearing a dark purple two piece, and Lavender had a orange baiting suit, her hair clipped back. The three dove into the water simultaneously. They did a series of water dances, making flowers and other shapes with their bodies. The girls also did a dance with a group of goldeen, which provided water works and bubbles. The show was a great success, as the crowd applauded like wild.

"That was pretty cool." Erin said. Harlan had brought he trainers around after most of the crowd had left the get autographs from Marigold, Rose and Lavender. They were in a small changing room, where Breezy was brushing out her hair. "Yeah I guess." She said, in a very uncaring tone. "It's getting pretty late." Harlan was quite the observant. "You guys should head back to where ever your staying." Akira nodded her head. "We'll see you tomorrow for that badge!"

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Yeah! That was a very full chapter. Akira and Erin found the Cerulean gym, but you can all the connections to the original series. I even duplicated the idea of the Cerulean sisters, but these girls are cousins, hence the names, Cerulean Sensations. If you hadn't guess, they are the daughters of the original Cerulean Sisters; Lily, Daisy and Violet. You should be able to guess who Breezy (that's a hint right there) and Harlan belong to. But the rest is still a mystery! Let me head what you think! Thanks for reading!


	14. Cerulean Rumble

**Chapter 14**

Cerulean Rumble

"Hey! Welcome back!" Breezy was standing on a raised platform that was a deep blue. Akira and Erin had just walked into the building. The stadium seemed different and more suited for battles. There were about ten platforms in the water, five big yellow ones, and five little red ones. "Good morning Breezy." Akira said cheerfully. Erin had helped prepare Akira most of the night at the pokemon center. "Get ready fro me to win that badge!"

Akira ended up on a yellow platform on the other side of the pool. Harlan was on a platform in the center side as the judge. "This battle will be two-on-two. The opposing trainer can switch pokemon whenever she wants, but the gym leader cannot. Begin!" Harlan held up a yellow and blue flag signaling the start of the battle.

"My first pokemon will be goldeen!" Breezy said, as an orange and white fish with long mermaid like tail and sharp horn in it's head splashed into the water. "Mitt! Let's do it!" Akira threw her pokemon, releasing her eevee, a little brown fox-like pokemon. Breezy smiled. "Goldeen, use horn attack!" The fish pokemon jumped out of the water toward eevee, who just barely escaped the sharp point. The, goldeen disappeared under the water. "Huh?! How am I suppose to attack if I can't even see goldeen?" Akira cried, as eevee looked around the platform frantically. "There's nothing in the rules against water pokemon being in water." Breezy laughed. "Goldeen! Jump out of the water and use fury attack!" Goldeen jumped out of the water, hitting eevee with part of it's horn and part of it's body, almost knocking it into the water. "Mitt, jump around the platforms so goldeen can't catch you!"

Eevee and goldeen were playing a game of cat and mouse, as eevee hopped from platform to platform. As she watched the chase, Akira had an idea. "Mitt, when goldeen is up in the air, use quick attack!" Goldeen splashed out of the water at that moment, and eevee turned around, meeting the fish pokemon head on. Goldeen was knocked into one of the smaller platforms and fell back into the water, but it was able to go on. "Woah! Goldeen! Nice try Akira, but that won't happen again! Use whirlpool!" Breezy smiled as goldeen begun to spin around the platform eevee was on, causing the water to shift and wake. Erin called as the platform was being lifted in the water, "Akira, you need to get eevee off now! Recall it!" Akira nodded her head and took out the pokeball to recall eevee.

"Leona, I'm counting on you!" Akira said as the blue and black spark pokemon landed on a large yellow platform. "Goldeen, use water pulse!" Breezy said, having goldeen make large pulsing tides shoot at shinx. "Akira, water conducts electricity! Shinx should jump in the water!" Erin said, her hands cupped around her mouth for emphasis. "Ok! Leona, hop in the water and use spark!" Shinx quickly jumped in the water, though it was knocked around by goldeen's water pulse. "What are you doing?" Breezy screamed as the pool lit up with electrical currents. Goldeen rose to the top of the water, knocked out.

"Goldeen is knocked out, and can no longer battle." Harlan started, holding up the yellow flag. "Aw, good job goldeen." Breezy cooed, as the red light zapped up her pokemon. "Maybe you can beat goldeen but can you handle staryu?!" Breezy's next pokemon was a bronze colored star pokemon with a golden middle and in the center was a bright red gem. "Staryu! Use swift!" Breezy's pokemon flew from it's platform shooting an array of brightly colored stars at shinx, who was still treading water. "Leona, under the water!" Akira called, and taking a breath, shinx plunged under the platform. The stars shot into the water, but it was hard to see what had happened. Shinx appeared at the other side of the platform, mostly okay. "Use thunder shock!" Akira cried as shinx let the electricity ripple through the water once again. Staryu was knocked out in one shot.

"Staryu can no longer battle! Akira is the winner!" Harlan called. He seemed excited, but not too happy. Both trainer and gym leader walked off of their platforms over to the side of the pool. "That was a great battle Akira!" Breezy smiled, as she pulled something from her pocket. "So this is for you. A cascade badge!" She turned her hand palm up to reveal and light blue tear drop shaped badge. "Wow! Thanks a lot Breezy. I got my second badge!" Akira struck a pose while rasing her new badge.

The four kids walked out of the gym so that they could say good-bye. "I hope you guys will come around to Cerulean city again." Breezy quirked. Akira watched the twins smile. "Hey Harlan." She said. "What's up?" Harlan responded. "Do you want to come with me and Erin around Kanto? I mean, it's only for the summer until I have to go back to school..." Akira felt a little embarrassed as Breezy whispered something to her brother. "Really Breeze? You sure it's okay?" He seemed a little worries, but hopeful at the same time. "Of course, Har! You know you want to. I can take care of the Cerulean Sensations myself." She and Harlan smiled. "Okay Akira. I'll come with you guys."

Harlan was ready and packed, but as the group walked out of the door, the ground started to shake. "Uh! Something's wrong!" Breezy cried, as she almost fell over. "It must be near the power plant!" Harlan concluded as something exploded in the distance. Just then, a bright yellow convertable and a red beetle drove up. Marigold was in the drivers seat of the convertable, Lavender in the seat next to her. Rose was in the beetle alone. "We heard the explosion! We need to get over their now!" Marigold yelled, and the twins nodded. "Can we come help too?" Akira asked. "Sure!" Marigold smiled. "You come with us, and the twins will go with Rose. Let's go see what's going on."

The power plant was about a ten minute drive away, and the closer they got, the more the explosions occurred. "This could be really bad." Lavender turned around to the girls. "The power plant supplies all of Cerulean city with it's electricity. The city will be in a lot of trouble if it shuts down." Akira looked out and the pillar of smoke that was coming from the direction they were driving in. "I wonder what it could be..."

They pulled up in front of two large metal gates, but the gates weren't closed. It was far from I, because the gates had been blasted open. "Who could have done this?" Breezy and jumped out of her cousin's car, up to the gaping hole in the gate. A construction worker was sitting on the floor, practically passed out, said. "It was a guy and a girl... With letters 'R'... Stealing pokemon and gears..." He moaned. "Oh!" Erin jumped over the side of the car. "It must be team rocket! They're an evil organization!" She explained as everyone else got out of the cars.

The group walked into the doors of the power plant. "It sure is creepy in here..." Rose whined, as they looked around the chrome plated industrial machines. Many of the lights had been blown out, and were flickering ominously. "Don't be such a wimp..." Breezy reprimanded, but her voice seemed shaky as well. Akira spotted a small entrance behind one of the large machines that was no longer in operation. She wandered over, taking the entrance, leaving the group. "Akira, don't you think is place is freaky?" Erin asked. With no response she turned around. "Akira?" But no one was there. "Oh no!" Erin called, catching the groups attention. "Akira's gone!"

Akira pulled out of the dark entrance into another room. "Woah...this place is enormous." Akira had ended up on a balcony about three stories up from the ground floor. She looked over the side to see a group a people, dressed in all black, taking apart a large machine. Near, a group of silver floating pokemon were backed in a large plastic container, causing small shock waves every once in a while. The people took off another part of the machine and ground shook again. Akira grasped the floor, and while the building shook, she spotted a fire man's pole.

Now on the ground floor, Akira could hear the people. They were in fact team rocket. "Why do you think the boss needs a machine like this?" One of the men asked. Akira could hear the pokemon making strange metallic noises. "Maybe he's gonna build his own city?" Another one replied. "Yeah and all of these magnemite will be a good power source." The pokemon frantically moved around the plastic container, but could do nothing. "I've got to help...Leona..." Akira was behind a pile of debris as she called out her little electric pokemon. "Let's save your fellow electrics!" Akira quietly pepped, as shinx nodded.

"Stop right there!" Akira and shinx jumped out from the debris. She hadn't noticed there were about ten rocket members. "Uh, that doesn't belong to you!" She yelled. The men started to laugh, as shinx powered up. "Don't underestimate me!" Akira growled and the men stopped and gasped. They dropped their tools and ran. "Well that went better than expected." Akira smiled at shinx, but the pokemon wasn't moving. "Leona? What's wrong?" Akira turned around to see what shinx was staring at the see a large yellow bird, electricity pulsing from it's wings. Akira fumbled with her pokedex as she backed up. _"Zapdos. The pokemon. A legendary pokemon that is said to live in thunderclouds and freely controls lighting. It is said to be found around high concentrations of electric currents."_

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Sorry for the crazy delay. School just ended and apparently, I already have assignments for my AP classes. Oh well. Anyways, This is the second chapter that this specific adventure goes into another chapter. But now Harlan is in the group and I won't be adding many permanent characters after this. I already have the next two gyms leaders planned out also. Thanks for reading!


	15. Electric Surprise

**Chapter 15**

Electric Surprise

"Zapdos...?!" Akira stared up at the enormous electric bird pokemon. Akira and her friends had come to the Cerulean city power plant to check out a series of quakes, but Akira became separated, and found Team Rocket, who where dis-assembling the city's main power source. Akira tried to rid of plant of the rockets, just to find a large Zapdos behind her.

Akira couldn't get her body to move. Her mind was screaming for her to run, but her legs were dead, as the was the rest of her body. Zapdos eyed the girl curiously, but just stepped over her. It headed toward the plastic container that held all of the distressed magnemite and ripped it open with it's beak. About 100 of the silver pokemon happily floated from the container and out into the factory. Zapdos turned around to face Akira who was still unable to move. It cocked it's head at Akira, but shinx defensively stood in front of it's trainer. "Uh..Leona." Akira said, finally regaining her movement. "I don't think Zapdos is bad...it must protect all of the pokemon here." Zapdos obviously had no understanding of what Akira had said, but it walked up to shinx, placing it's beak on it's forehead. Akira stayed quiet in fear of the pokemon, but it let off an electric charge that did no harm to shinx.

As fast as Zapdos was there, it had disappeared back into the depths of the power plant. AKira stood up as it left. "I guess I shouldn't tell anyone about Zapdos...it seems to happy here." Akira sighed as she turned around and ran out of the room.

Akira found herself back in the lobby where the Rockets had found her friends. Marigold had out her clamperl, a little blue shell pokemon with a pink soft inside, who was taking on two rockets. The blond was having some trouble, as the rockets closed in on her. "Two on one isn't fair! Leona! Thunder shock!" Akira called. But shinx's electric attack had been amplified, as shinx let the giant electric pulse hit the rockets and their pokemon. The men run out of the room clearly defeated/ Marigold ran up to Akira, looking very worried. "I'm so glad your safe...and thanks for saving me! The others went looking for you! Now that you're here I can call them." She whipped out a pink cell phone and hit the call button. "Rose...She's here..." She hund up and dialed another number. "Lavender...she's safe..." Marigold held the phone from her ear, as a small screaming voice blasted from her phone. "It's for you..." Marigold held the pink phone out to Akira. "Hello?" She said slowly. "Akira!" It was Erin. She seemed worried and ecstatic all at the same time. "Your okay! Don't ever of that again! But guess what? All of the Rockets got arrested outside! We saved the factory." She said happily. Akira chuckled to herself.

The group had reformed outside, where ten polices cars and a mass of news reporters waited outside of the power plant. A woman with big fire red hair, wearing a pink power suit ran up with a camera man behind her. "Wow! The Cerulean Sensations and the Cerulean City gym leader saved our city! How about that folks?" The woman announced to the camera, as Marigold, Rosa and Lavender took the opportunity to do some self promotion. "Are you guys okay with them getting all the attention?" Erin asked Breezy, who was brushing some dirt from her shoe. "Yeah. It's cool." Harlan smiled. "Yeah. They've always been like that. It will be good to get away for a while."

Akira, Erin, Breezy and Harlan waited by the water's edge near the cars, until the girls were finished with their interviews. Lights floated across the river, seeming to be dancing. "What are those?" Akira asked, as she watched the sparkles move and dance. "Those are the chinchou. They move across the water and light up when they are happy." Harlan responded. Erin and Breezy were a few yards away, Erin jumping around with something. "I'm gonna miss Cerulean, but traveling is going to be awesome." Harlan said, as the girls ran over. "Yeah. Erin and I have some crazy adventures." Akira confirmed, as Erin ran up. "Look! Breezy helped me catch one of those amazing chinchou!" She laughed. Marigold, Rosa and Lavender walked over as Rosa said, "Alright. All done. Let's head home."

Akira and Erin were welcomed to stay at Breezy and Harlan's house that night. "Where are your parents?" Akira asked, as Harlan unlocked the front door to a fairly large house that sat right before the actual city started. "Not here, that's for sure." Breezy laughed as she walked into the house. The front room had a series of pedestals with trophies and awards on them. "This room is too cool." Erin said, as they followed Breezy and Harlan into the house. "Eh, you get used to it." Harlan sighed, and then continued. "There is guest room upstairs with two beds in it. Last room on the right. Breez and I will bring up some food in a bit."

The room was fairly simple and had a adjoining bathroom where Erin had called shower first. Akira sat down on the floor in front of a medium sized TV and started to watch the news. The woman reporter was talking to Rose, who was smiling brightly and talking about the experience. Then the screen switched to a screen shot of Akira, Erin and Breezy. _"The young female trainer, named Akira Rahcek from Heritage League School and the young blond, Erin Surge, the daughter of gym leader Lieutenant Surge, also had a hand in aiding the sensations..." _After that Akira wasn't listen to the woman anymore.

Erin stepped out of the shower wearing light blue pajamas a wringing her hair out with a towel. Akira was sitting on the bed that was facing the bathroom, staring at Erin angrily. "Okay what did I do?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "You didn't tell me your dad was gym leader!" Akira grunted. "Well you never asked." Erin poorly defended. "Because I would have thought to ask? Why didn't you tell me!" Akira asked d again. "Fine! I didn't want you to know, because then you would be on my case all the time! I wanted to travel with some person who seemed relatively normal because that last place I want to be is back home!" Erin crossed her arms and huffed. "Huh? Why's that?" Akira had calmed down, but Erin looked upset. "My dad thinks that all of his kids need to join the army but I want to study pokemon."

Akira had just gotten out of the shower when Breezy walked in holding a tray of two soups and a few bowls full of pokemon food. "Food's here! Hope you guys like it. I also brought some poke-snacks." She placed the food on a tray near the TV as Akira and Erin thanked her. "Oh, you go to the Heritage School right Akira?" Breezy asked, as she dusted her hands together. "Um yeah. Why?" Akira sighed, but Breezy giggled. "Don't worry. We have one here. I was just saying your lucky to get this kind of chance. Just be careful around other trainers. And take good care of Harlan."

The next morning, Akira and Erin stood in front if the large house. Harlan and Breezy gave each other a quick hug as he picked up his back and started to walk over to the girls. "Alright. Let's go." He smiled as a new adventure begun. Just as they approached the city limits, the group heard a voice call out. Breezy was riding a shiny blue bike calling out. "Wait, wait!" She pulled the bike over, panting. "You guys sure move fast. Anyways, I forgot t give something to you Akira." Breezy smiled and pulled a small pendant from her pocket. "You did something great for my town, so now I'm giving you this. It's called mystic water and it heals any pokemon from any damage." Akira took the small vile from Breezy and bit her lip. "Thanks! We'll defiantly come back a see you and everyone again!"

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey pokemon fans! This chapter feels a little filler-ish but that's okay about we got some important information from it. Anyways, not that Harlan is part of the team, were gonna see what kinda of crazy things will happen. Oh, and yeah. Erin is defiantly Surge's kid. You know, all the stuff about knowing a lot about electric pokemon and her own ONLY electric types. Yeah. Well thanks for reading!


	16. Panic at the Pokemon Ranch!

**Chapter 16**

Panic at the Pokemon Ranch

It had been about 2 days since Akira, Erin and Harlan left Cerulean City. "This place goes on forever doesn't it?" Harlan sighed, as the path had become dusty and discolored grass, compared to flattened out gravel. As they walked on, something grabbed Akira's attention. A small something was rustling around in the bushes in front of them. "What's that?" Akira pointed, as a small group of orange and black dog pokemon jumped out, growling menacingly. "Uh-oh." Harlan said. "Looks like we stumbled upon growlithe territory." The dog pokemon growled angrily as a larger, white growlithe stepped forward. "That's one is a different color! A rare pokemon!" Akira's eye's glowed, but Erin shook her head. "That growlithe is an albino. It has no fur pigment." She informed, but Akira wasn't really listening.

"Yo, growlithe! How about a battle! I win I take you home!" Akira called, as Harlan and Erin exchanged defeated looks. The growlithe barked, as the other pokemon seemed to chuckle. "Okay, Snapper! Let's get us a pokemon!" A small blue pokemon with a yellow band across it's stomach and a large jaw jumped out of the pokeball. "Totodile!" It cried excitedly. "Water gun!" Akira exclaimed, as totodile launched a stream of water at growlithe who gracefully jumped out of the way. "Woah...! Ah, Snapper, use scary face, then bite!" Akira hoped the shock would stop growlithe, and it did for a few seconds giving totodile the time it need to attack. Though totodile had gotten the attack in, growlithe blew the water pokemon back with a very strong fire attack. "No way! Snapper you okay?" Akira asked, as totodile stood back on it's feet. "Awesome! Use ice fang!" Totodile jumped forward, digging it's teeth into growlithe, freezing part of it's body. "Pokeball go!" Akira cried, as the red and white device sucked growlithe into the pokeball. "I caught growlithe! I'm gonna call you Rocky!"

The rest of the growlithes had run off, but another new noise was heard. It was the sound of hooves galloping, and it was getting close. It turned out to be a horse-like pokemon that was a soft vanilla color with a mane of flame. A girl with light brown hair pulled into long braids under her cowboy hat was sitting on top of the pokemon. "That was quite some battle trainer." The girl remarked, as she dismounted her fiery horse pokemon. Akira, Erin and Harlan looked at the cowgirl in confusion. Her clothes were mostly a tannish color except for her pink vest and pink cowboy boots. "Sorry! My name is Bethany. I'm from Sepia Town down the way." She flashed her bright teeth in a quirky smile. "Nice to meet you Bethany. My name is Akira. Your pokemon is very pretty." Akira said as the pokemon snuffed. "Yep! Thanks a bunch! My ponyta is quite the cutie!"

"This is Erin and the, and he is Harlan." Akira introduced her friends and Bethany did a little curtsy. "Nice to meet 'cha. We don't get a lot of visitors." Bethany said. "But your welcome to come to our little town." She hopped back on her pokemon as Akira nodded. "Sure!" Erin pulled Akira's shirt and asked her, "Do you really want to stray from your training? You don't have all the free time that normal trainers do..." Harlan also seemed in agreement, but Akira shook her head. "Bethany seems really nice and maybe I'll get another cool pokemon from this. Or at least some training." Akira informed, with a big, yet stubborn look. Erin and Harlan sighed in defeat. "I guess were going to Sepia Town." Harlan announced. "Alright! Follow me!" Bethany exclaimed and she started down the trail.

"So your family raises...riding pokemon?" Erin asked. Bethany was riding ponyta at a low trot, while Akira, Erin and Harlan walked alongside her. "Yes ma'am! We raise the finest ponyta and rapidash this side of Kanto." Bethany bragged. Akira pulled Harlan shirt so he was level with her. He was a few inches taller. "What's a rapidash?" She asked. "It's the evolved form of ponyta. They're only the fastest pokemon on land." He informed, as Akira marveled the idea. "Well here we are!" Bethany announced, as the walked past a wooden sign that hung overhead. The town was very rustic looking, with a few shops, and the rest of the building were spread out along the road, most of them ranches. "Wow. This place reminds me of Professor Oak's house." Akira said, as they passed a ranch with a large amount of bull and cow pokemon plodding around the grassland.

They finally reached a large house that had a very colonial look, with long white pillars and Grecian crowning. "Welcome to Stolon Ranch!" Bethany said, a she hopped off of her ponyta. The horse pokemon trotted into the open gate, as the group followed. Akira was overcome with wonder as at least fifty ponyta and thirty rapidash trotted around the area, their flames whipping around in the afternoon wind. "You Beth!" A deep male voice called. The group turned around to see a teenage, maybe 17 or 18, with dark brown hair, bright green eyes and wearing denim jeans and brown leather jacket riding a large brown bull pokemon, a Tauros. "Charley!" Bethany said in shock, as the guy jumped down from his pokemon. "Where have you been sis? You were suppose to fill the pokemon feeder. Anthony is doing it already." He said, annoyed. "Sorry Charley. I was taking Kanter out for a ride, but I found these awesome trainers."

The group was now at a large empty section of the ranch. Charley had been joined by a boy with longer hair, but a few years younger than him. He had a large bird pokemon with three heads that had dark plumes, a dodrio. "You say these trainers are good?" Charley asked, but Bethany just smiled. "Okay then. If you one of you can beat Anthony here, then they really will be welcome here." The teenager smiled. "I'll do it!" Akira jumped in. "Okay kid. Just get ready for a tough one." Anthony snickered.

"This will be two-on-two battle." Charley announced. "Go!" He called, whipping her hands in the air. Anthony pulled out a pokeball and threw it. "I'll start with Nikki!" Anthony cried, the red light forming into a four-legged purpled pokemon. It hard large, attentive ears, spikes running down it's spotted back and pointy purple horn. "What's that?" Akira asked, and pulled out her pokedex. "_Nidorino. The poison pin pokemon. It has a violent disposition and stabs it's foes with it's horn, which oozes poison on impact_." Akira grimaced and Erin remarked. "Sounds like a nasty pokemon. You might want to chose a pokemon that doesn't need to get close to it." Akira nodded. "Rocky, time for your first battle." Akira called out her newly caught pokemon, growlithe. It's fur gleamed white as it shook off some condensation. "Heh. Bad choice. Nikki! Use poison sting!" Nidorino's horn begun to glow a neon purple as it charge at growlithe. "Rocky, jump and use ember!" Akira called, and growlithe followed instructions to a tee, but when the fire attack hit, nidorino seem to take little damage.

"What's going on?" Akira questioned as Anthony laughed. "Nidorino works with fire pokemon all the time. It's practically immune to fire attacks at this point!" "Oh no!" Akira growled, as growlithe gave her a worried look. "Hey Akira!" Harlan called. "Try using sunny day. Maybe if the fire attacks are powered up then they will have effect." Akira nodded, but growlithe had been knocked back by a heavy take down attack. "Oh! Rocky! Try sunny day!" Akira cried as growlithe jumped up emitting a bright, intense light. "Use fire fang!" Akira yelled, as growlithe bit into nidorino's tough skin. The fire burned into the poison pokemon, leaving it heavily damaged. "Good call kid." Anthony remarked. "But not good enough. "Nikki, use Horn attack." Just as nidorino was about to hit growlithe, the ground started to shake. "What's going on!" Akira scream, as she lost her balance. "Uh! It's a stampede! Some thing must be upsetting the pokemon!" Charley yelled. "Come on! Let's check it out!"

Akira had jumped on the back of dodrio, hanging onto Anthony as the bird pokemon rushed toward the stables. Erin was clutching Charley as they rode on Tauros, while Harlan was riding ponyta with Bethany. "Is that...fire?!" Anthony yelled, and black plumes of smoke rose from the stable area. As they reached the stables, the group could see a raging fire from inside the stable. "Oh no!" Bethany and Harlan were already off of ponyta, and running to the door. Most os the pokemon were out, but something was wrong. "This wasn't a normal fire! Some one started it!" Bethany ran back, as a few of the horse pokemon bolted from the building. "The what...?" Charley stated, but then a girl with long navy blue hair and boy with deep red hair begun to laugh. Ramon and Avellan. "We, team rocket, will give you the honor of handing over your pokemon to us!" They sing-sung together. "You did this!?" Erin cried, and the two laughed.

A large circular machine with a metal cage arose from the fire. It has two long hoses, one producing a large fire. The other one had a large claw and was scooping up the horse pokemon. "Oh no! The pokemon!" Bethany cried. "Those are our pokemon!" Charley screamed, but Avellan just smirked. "And who's gonna stop us?" She flipped her dark navy hair and pulled out a remote, which apparently controlled the machine's hose-arms.

"That's it!" Akira jumped. She needed to get that remote, but how? "Oh! Bethany! I need your help!" Akira ran over to the cowgirl who was still yelling back at the Rockets. "I don't know if you've noticed Akira, but we already have a situation." She retorted rudely. Akira growled. "I need your help so we can stop this situation!" Bethany turned around and apologized. "Just a little on edge. So what's the plan?" Bethany was still a little shaky, but she seemed okay enough. "I need to get close enough to that machine to I can get that remote so we can stop the machine." Akira explained, as Bethany pulled over her ponyta. "Right. Me and Kanter can do this! To save our ranch!"

Akira was gripping Bethany's waist, as ponyta speed toward the machine, dodging fire and debris. "Ugh!" Akira gulped, as the machine drew closer. Unfortunately, Ramon caught sight of the girls. "Avellan! Get those kids!" He yelled, as he female partner wretched the joystick so that the fire blasting arm was aimed to them. Flames begun to pour out of the hose, gaining on them. "Come on Kanter!" Bethany pleaded. "We have to save the ranch!" Just as the flames were about to hit, ponyta begun to speed up. Not only was it moving faster but it had become larger and more flames poured from it's back. "Oh! Kanter! You evolved!" Bethany cried, and rapidash neighed in pleasure. "Uh yeah. Congratulations." Akira grumbles as a wave of fire barley missed them. "Don't worry Akira!" Bethany assured. "We can stop them for sure now!"

Rapidash was true to it's legend, a blur of red and orange as it ran to the machine. As the approached the final yard, Akira called out her shinx. "Leona! I need you to thunder shock directly at that remote!" She told her pokemon. Shinx, with great precision, electrified Ramon and Avellan, causing her to drop the remote to the ground. Bethany slowed her new rapidash down, as Akira jumped off and plucked the remote off the ground. She was able to make the claw arm open the cage were the horse pokemon were captured. They sprinted from their bondage, into the open fields, were Anthony and Charley called them into pokeballs. After the pokemon were free, Akira crushed the remote, which caused the machine to shake and quiver, it falling to the floor in a heavy crash.

The police are fire fighters came to the scene about 10 minutes later, safely putting out the fire and arresting the two rockets. Akira, Erin and Harlan were siting at the dining room table inside of The Stolon's home, which was very country and rustic themed. Bethany's parents were talking to police, as they thought that only a fire had broken out. Charley was also outside, giving the police the full story. Akira sighed as Bethany placed a glass of water in front of her. "Thank ya'll so much. I don't know what we would have done if those Rockets had stolen out pokemon." The three travels got up, as Erin explained. "We'd love to stay and see that your place gets fixed but were a little time constrained." Bethany gave a soft grin. "Sure. I'll show you guys how to get to Vermillion City from here."

"So you just follow that path. There should be one pokemon center on the way, but that should be your only stop." Bethany said. "Thanks a lot Bethany." Akira smiled as she took a peek at the blaze that was emitted from rapidash's mane. "Thanks a lot. Come and visit again!" The cowgirl called as the group walked off.

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Geez. That chapter was really long. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but I wanted Akira to have Growlithe this chapter, so that plus Sepia Town equaled a long chapter. Just so everyone is aware, all towns and cities in Kanto are named after colors, except Pallet. But it's a pun. You know, a Pallet (like that an artist has for painting?). So any town in put in will be some 92 crayola color, but it will match the demeanor of the town. Anyways! Thanks for reading and keep up!

P.s. I would like to thanks orange sphere and beautiful loner for their helpful and encouraging comments. (i'm out of school and im not big on proof reading. ) Thanks for comments!


	17. Erin vs Risa

**Chapter 17**

Erin vs. Risa

Akira was sitting stomach down on a bright blue couch in the pokemon center. She was pounding her feet on the edge of the couch playing with her hair ribbon waiting for her pokemon to be returned. Akira had noticed she always wore her ribbon, all the time. She would tie it around her wrist when she slept, and the only time it wasn't on her body was in the shower. "Akira...?" Erin was leaning over the side of the couch, watching her. "I noticed you always wear that thing. Any reason?" Erin asked, rocking herself back and forth. "Well...I guess someone gave it to me and it just became a good luck charm for me." Akira answered, feeling the fabric between her hands.

"Excuse me, you pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy was leaning over the counter with a tray of four red and white pokeballs. "Thank you." Akira pulled herself up the couch and took the pokeballs, latching them on to her belt. "Ah! Akira! _¡Es mi amiga!_" A voice called from behind. A short tan skinned girl wit her dark hair tied into a french braid was grinning ear to ear. She was wearing dark jean capris and a yellow hooded shirt. A silver Heritage League pendant dangled from her neck. "Risa?!" Akira cried, her friend tackling her with a hug. "_Si. ¿Como Estas?" _Risa asked her eyes still smiling. "I'm good. I have two badges already!" Akira glowed triumphantly. "That's great!" Risa finally replied in English. "I have _tres_!"

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion..."Erin glared with her bright golden eyes. "Sorry Erin. This is Risa. She's one of the best friends from Heritage." Akira explained as Risa did a little hip motion. "_¡Encantrada!_" She giggled. Erin turned to Akira and questioned. "She speaks Spanish?" She seemed a little worried. "Yeah." Akira answered bluntly. "And you understand her?" She continued. Akira nodded. "Of course." Akira was very confused with her blond friend. Erin normally seemed more self-confident. "How many badges did she say she had?" Erin asked nervously. "I said I had three badges." Risa seemed rather annoyed. "Is there a problem with that?" Risa glared meaningly at Erin, who quickly returned the favor.

Erin flipper her hair back and growled, "You certainly couldn't have beaten the Vermillion city gym..." She turned her face in hopeful anticipation, but Risa caught her in a corner. "Yeah, I did. I beat the gym leader...Zap or something." She retorted. "His name is Zane!" Erin cried, causing Risa and Akira to jump. "If it were me," Erin continued. "You wouldn't have won!" Risa cocked her head back. "What do you have to do with the Vermillion city gym!" Risa spat, and crossed her arms angrily. "I'm one of the other leaders! You couldn't win against me!" Erin yelled, her fist clenched. "I take that as a challenge! _¡Vamanos!" _

It was fairly warm outside, the sky spotted with little white clouds. Risa stood about 20 feet away from and very upset Erin, each welding a pokeball. Akira sat on a small bench in front of the pokemon center as the girls prepared themselves for battle. Harlan walked out of the brush, holding a brown satchel, because he had been out collecting raw substances to make some natural medicine. "What's going on?" He asked, dropping himself on the bench next to Akira. "My friend from Heritage League School is about to battle Erin." Akira explained bluntly. Harlan scratched his arm and sighed. "Alright then."

"So let's go with a _dos-y-dos_ battle." Risa smirked, holding up two fingers. "Fine. Let's start." Erin growled, throwing a pokeball into the air. The red light revealed a small four-legged pokemon with a bodice of golden fleece, and a glowing orb at the base of it's tail. "Milan, let's show her who's boss." Mareep lets small electric pulses surge through it's wool. "Fine then. Jiro!" Risa tossed out her pokeball, a circular brown fuzzy pokemon with brown tipped paws and tail emerged from the pokeball. "Oh...what pokemon is that?" Akira asked, as she grabbed her pokedex. "_Mankey. The pig monkey pokemon. This pokemon normally lives in colonies. If one mankey become enraged, the entire colony attacks_." Mankey hopped around, failing it's fuzzy arms into a fighting position. "Jiro! Use Low Kick!" Risa called. Mankey ran forward ready to attack. "Milan, stop it with thunder shock!" Erin called, as mareep let off electric surges. "Dodge!" Risa's command was very simple, but mankey dodged every bolt that came it's way.

"Oh..." Harlan mumbled. "What? What is it?" Akira quickly jumped. "Your friend...her pokemon are trained extremely well. She's not the most strategical, but what she lacks in strategy, she makes up for in power and skill. She beat Breezy pretty easily." His face became very stern as Akira turned back to battle. Risa's mankey finally reached mareep and sent it flying back with it's kick. "She's a very skilled trainer. I don't think Erin will win." Harlan finished, taking a deep breath. Akira frowned as she watcher her friends battle. She didn't know what to do.

"Milan! No!" Erin cried, as mareep took another hit, knocking it out. "Looks like this is my win." Risa smirked, as Erin recalled her pokemon. Risa followed the suit. "You may have won the battle but not the war. Voltorb, go!" Erin's next pokemon basically looked like a pokeball with big angry eyes. "Wow. You really are related to the Vermillion gym leader." Risa laughed. "Morrow! Your next!" Her pokemon was a small dog-like pokemon. It's fur was layered black and grey, with a long trail that flickered around. Akira knew this pokemon, because Risa had caught poochyena the same day she had caught shinx. "Morrow, sand attack!" Risa commanded, as poochyena shot dirt and rocks into voltorb's face. "Voltorb! Use roll out!" Erin exclaimed, as voltorb begun to roll around poochyena who was having trouble evading the rushing sphere. Voltorb eventually landed it's hit, sending poochyena across the battle area. "Morrow!" Risa cried, as her pokemon rose back to it's feet weakly. "Try take down!" Risa growled, as her pokemon rushed at voltorb. "Yeah right! Torb, use spark!" Erin grinned, as voltorb released electricity into the air, frying the rest of poochyena's health. "_¡Mas Horrible!_" Risa cried, as poochyena hi the ground. "You did _buena_...you deserve a rest." Risa sighed.

Erin recalled voltorb a smirked. "The next battle will determine the winner!" She stated, feeling more confident then before. "Fine with me. Because your about to face my pokemon power house!" Risa explained, holding out a pokeball with fire painted on it. "Inferno! Let's do this!" the pokeball revealed an orange tinted monkey pokemon with a blue mask shape over it's eyes and a fire burning brightly from it's tail. "Risa!" Akira shouted from the bench excitedly. "Chimchar evolved?!" Risa gave Akira a thumbs up as Erin pulled out her last pokemon. "Ah!" Akira turned to Harlan. "Isn't Erin's last pokemon chinchou?" She questioned. "Yeah, but don't let the elemental disadvantage fool you." Harlan crossed her arms and leaned back. "When your friends says that this her pokemon power house, she means it."

"Ha! My next pokemon can take on your monferno. Flicker go!" Erin's water-electric pokemon floated strangely in the air, it's bright eyes flashing. "Chou..." It sighed. "That's what you think." Risa spat. "Inferno! Use agility and then mach punch!_¡Rapido mi amigo!_" The dark haired girl called, as her fire pokemon darted toward chinchou, it's fists ready to attack. "Flicker, use water gun!" Erin smirked, thinking she had the upperhand. "Nice try. But Inferno is way to fast for attacks like that." Risa remarked, as monferno quickly darted away from the spout of water, behind chinchou and forced it's fist into it's back. "Flicker spark!" Erin coughed, as chinchou was able to shock monferno as it was being hit. The monkey pokemon jumped back, fairly surprised and stunned. "Back on your feet Inferno! Use flame wheel!" Risa commanded. Monferno used it's paws to create ring of fire, which it shot a chinchou, who took the full blast. It was bashed on to it's front, knocked out.

"I...lost?" Erin mumbled as she recalled chinchou. Risa did a victory dance with her monferno, which much resembled a salsa dance. Akira walked over, but she was confused about what to do. She wanted to congratulate Risa, but she also needed to comfort Erin. Fortunately, Risa was already running over to her. "Aren't my battling skill _muy excellente_?" Risa cocked her head, looking for praise. "Yeah...it was great." Akira said, half-heartedly. Risa's smile sank. "Don't worry about your friend. Like I said, I already beat that gym leader, so it was the same battle all over again." She explained. Akira nodded her head, but still felt a little uneasy. Erin now walked up, and faced Risa. "Sorry for the way I talked to you earlier. You really did deserve the thunder badge.' Her voice was low. "Yeah. _Gracias_." Risa still seemed pretty peeved at Erin.

Akira was standing outside of the pokemon center, as Risa placed the fire painted pokeball on her belt. Her pokemon were all healed up and ready to go. "Your gonna go now?" Akira questioned. "I'd think you'd want to take a rest after a battle like that." She laughed. "I suppose. But with the amount of time we have...I don't even want to think about it." Risa stuck her tongue out in frustration. "I'll see you around then Akira." Risa grinned and started to walk off. "Hey Akira," Risa turned around, but was walking backwards. "Stay out of trouble,_ ¿verdad?_" AKira smiled and waved her hand. "I'll try, but no promises!"

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey pokemon fans! You made it pretty far with my story if you've read all the way up to here. This chapter was a dedication to my friend, whom Risa is based after, who is now spending all summer in Peru. I knew from the start that Akira's old friends and new friends would have a problem with each other, it was just a matter of deciding which ones. Erin and Risa both have very strong altitudes, so I thought they would clash nicely. As for the gym leader of Vermillion city...well there are some surprises there. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! So keep it up!


	18. School Fools

**Chapter 18**

School Fools

Akira quickly grabbed the silver plate from Harlan's hand, and begun to feast away. The group was nearing Vermillion, but they had stopped for a quick lunch break. Harlan, among other things, was a very good cook, and Akira enjoyed being able to eat home cooked food, Before Harlan came along, she and Erin ate out of tin cans, unless they were at a pokemon center. "You eat a lot for such a small kid." Harlan remarked, as he handed the other bowl to Erin. Akira sloshed the warm stew around with her spoon and grinned.

Eevee sat comfortably in Akira's lap as Erin packed up the remainder of the food, and Harlan put away the silver wear. Akira couldn't help but think about how strong Risa's pokemon had become. The Heritage students had left home around 3 and ½ weeks ago, so it was strange to see such progression. Eevee stared up at Akira with it's big brown eyes that shimmered. She wondered if eevee would become strong like Risa's starter had.

A loud crashed rung threw the forest just as the group was about to head off to the trail. "What do you think that was?" Erin asked, pulling her bag onto her shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll find out!" Akira jumped, eevee following right behind. "Akira, maybe we shouldn't..." Harlan called, but it was too late. Akira's mind was already made up. Erin and Harlan sighed in unison as they cashed after their overly excited eleven-year-old friend.

Akira jumped over a few bushed with extreme precision as eevee followed her suit. "You've gotten so fast Mitt!" Akira complimented, but her kind words got her no salvation as she tripped up into an open grass area. She caught herself with her hands, but she knew they would be in some pain for while. "Ha! That was a smooth move kid!" A tall boy with dark brown, slicked back hair chuckled. A few other boys also stood in the area, mostly around a small boy who was running on a jogging machine. All of the boys wore a dark blue blazer, lined with silver and dark dress pants. "Er..." Akira rubbed her hands together as her eevee hopped over the bush. "Oh, you're a pokemon trainer." The dark hair boy remarked. "Training is waste."

At this point, Akira couldn't even believe what she had heard. She wanted to protest, but she was too intrigued with what the youngest boy was doing. He was running on the jogging machine, as the other boys held up pokemon flash cards. "What's this one?" One of the boys help up a picture of teeny purple and white mouse like pokemon with a set of very large front teeth. "It's...a rattata..." The littler boy huffed. His black hair was a frightful mess, and sweat dripped down his face. "What level does it learn bite?" Another boy questioned. The boy on jogging machine took a large gulp of air. "Level...10?" he was now panting as the boys looked at each other. "What level does it evolve?" The dark hair boy that had spoken to Akira now questioned. "Level 15?" The kid wheezed. The older boy pressed a dial on the machine, causing it to move at top racing speed. The young boy fell off, his body being thrown back into a tree.

At this point, Harlan and Erin arrived at the scene, only to see the kid get forced into the tree. "What kind of people are you?" Akira screamed, bolting up from her sitting position. "We're only helping him" One of the boys remarked. "You call that help?" Erin raised an eye brow as the younger boy crawled to his feet. "Whatever." The dark-hair boy spat. "We learn more here than if we traveled around like you." He shook his head as he ushered his friends away and out of the clearing.

"What a group of jerks." Erin smoothed out her hair, while Harlan helped the younger boy stand up. "Hey kid. I'm Harlan, that's Erin and this is Akira." He introduced. "I'm Benny." The boy stated weakly. "What was that all about?" Akira questioned, her hands dramatically placed on her hips. "Don't worry! They were helping me." His face didn't match is words at all. Benny seemed more depressed than aided. "Yeah...That's just the way it is at pokemon technical school!" Benny raised his arms in the air. He wasn't much taller than Akira, but he seemed more shaky. "Pokemon tech? You mean where all of those snobby kids go?" Erin retorted. "Their school is highly regarded if you want to research pokemon. If you want to train..." Erin finished. Harlan gawked a little, as Benny sniffled. "It's not like that! Shantal is one of the best trainers." He muttered. "I'll show you!" He cried. "I'll take you to the school..."

"So what? Do people hate this place more than they hate my school?" Akira had her hands placed behind her head, while eevee laid on her head. "Well...not in the same way." Erin hand her palms out and shrugged. "People think Heritage kids can't battle. People from this school are considered snobby rich kids who are to uppity to even travel." The blonde laughed, as Akira tired to understand. "It makes sense sorta..." After walking for about 3 minutes, Benny pushed back a tree branch revealing a large slate colored building that adorned a large clock tower. "How'd we miss that?" Akira wondered out loud as Benny opened the heavy metal gates, that seemed to be the back gates. "Ok, Shantal should be around her some where! She can prove good trainers come from this school." He mumbled.

"Oh! That's her!" Benny cried, as a tall girl with long dark hair walk out from the building. Her skin was a golden tan, and she worse a white dress shirt with a black knee length skirt. She had a very well defined body for a 12 or 13 year old. "Oh. I think I get why this girl is so popular." Erin seemed vaguely unimpressed, but Benny was practically drooling. "What do we have here?" Her voice traveled over to the group. "Wow Benny." She flashed a set of very white teeth, as she motioned her body. "You brought me some very...interesting travelers." Shantal moved around Harlan, who simply cocked an eye brow. "Maybe you'd like to stick around a while?" She questioned, obviously directed at Harlan. "Oh! I think she liked Harlan." Akira turned to Erin, who still had her angry face one. "You think genius?" She muttered back. Shantal was till circling Harlan. "Sorry. I don't have time for that kind of stuff." Harlan said bluntly.

"Well then..." Shantal seemed to recover from the rejection fairly fast. "You will have wished that you had changed your mind after you see my battling skills." She quirked. "I mean, I already have three badges. Even little Benny has two." She smirked. "Hey!" Erin jumped. "I'm a gym leader. There is no way this kid beat the Vermillion city gym." She retorted. "Really?" Shantal smirked. "Benny I think that was challenge."

"A one-on-one battle should do." Shantal giggled, as Erin and Benny ended up at opposite side of a small battle field. "Let's see who will win?" Harlan remarked. Erin tossed out her pokemon, voltorb. "That's an easy one!" Benny laughed. "I win on the simulator all the time. Go, Geo!" A small circular rock pokemon with two muscular arms was released from the pokeball. "Hm...A geodude huh?" Akira and Harlan stood next to each other, Shantal a few feet away. "Is that what you think?" Erin smirked. "Voltorb, use rollout." The electric pokemon begun to spin frantically, knocking into geodude at every chance. Geodude tried to counter with rock throw, but it was a lost cause. Geodude fainted quickly.

"No way.." Benny whimpered. "That's pretty sad Benny." Shantal had lost her previous sweetness, and was now cold as ice. "That's no way to talk to him!" Akira defended. "And what are you...ah you're a Heritage kid." Shantal smirked as she caught sight of Akira's pendant. "Hmpf! What's that got to do with anything?" Akira growled. "I heard you guys are an easy battle. Want to prove me wrong?" Shantal giggled, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Yeah actually. I'll knock you right off your ponyta!"

"This battle will be one-on-one." Shantal held out her hand, ushering Akira to go first. "Yeah. Mitt! Let's get in there!" Akira ushered her eevee to the field. It growled lightly. "I'm surprise your still wandering around with that little pet! I'll show you how a real trainer uses an eevee. Glace!" Shantal threw her pokeball, the red light forming into a silvery blue pokemon that much resembled eevee appeared. It had a pattern of dark blue diamonds along it's back tail and long extensions from it's diamond ice crown on it's forehead. "Oh! That's a glaceon!" Akira sweated. "Don't worry Akira!" Harlan smiled. "Glaceon may be strong, but it's slow. You just have to work it in your favor."

"Glace! Use icy wind!" Shantal grinned as glaceon swerved it's head around, causing a cold wind to stir up. Small chunks of ice and snow begun to pelt eevee, but there was no way to evade. "Ugh! Mitt, use quick attack! Try not the let the ice hit you!" Akira called. Eevee took off, dodging as much of the snow as possible. It slammed into glaceon's side, causing the cold wind to stop abruptly. "Your pokemon is fast." Shantal admired. "But what good is fast pokemon when it can't move! Ice Fang!" Shantal dramatically pointed her finger as glaceon begun to run at eevee. "Mitt, use bite!" Akira commanded. The field had been partially frozen, thanks to glaceon's icy wind. Glaceon had no problem running, but eevee was unbalanced and shaky. "How can I make this an advantage...?" Akira wondered as eevee slipped around the ice, glaceon fast approaching. "OH! Mitt, slide under glaceon!" Akira cried. Every was in questioned as glaceon was about to chomp down on eevee. The little evolutionary pokemon laid flat on it's stomach, and did a penguin slide right under glaceon. Luckily, eevee's head knocked glaceon head first into the icy area. "Glace!" Shantal called, as glaceon regained it's composure.

"That was an interesting move, but glaceon isn't knocked out that quickly." Shantal smirked. "Use ice fang! And hit your target Glace!" Glaceon was back on it's feet charging at eevee, who was still in mid-slide. "Whee?" It questioned as it finally stopped in a dry area. "Mitt, use sand attack!" Akira watched her eevee whip up a colorful dust storm just as glaceon was about to attack. "Bite!" Both trainers called in unison, but the dust was to heavy to see anything. "This is terrible..." Erin mumbled as the dust started to clear. A small figure four-legged and a larger figure stood facing each other, both pokemon heavily damaged. Glaceon's legs gave out as it fell against the hard ground, eevee following a few seconds after.

"So...I won?" Akira wondered. Shantal ran over to her fallen pokemon. "Akira! You did it!" Erin ran up and hugged her friend, who was still a little dazed. Harlan had gone over to eevee and brought it back to Akira. "He's really tired. But he should be fine." He explained, as eevee open it's little brown eyes. "You did amazing Mitt. You deserve a rest." Akira pulled out her pokeball, recalling eevee back into it's ball.

"That battle was intense." Shantal walked up to the group holding glaceon's pokeball. "I didn't think I would win..." Akira confessed, but Shantal just smiled. "Hey. It was my fault anyways. I misjudged you because of where your from. You'd think I would learn from when people think pokemon tech students can't battle, but I was just as bad as those people. Maybe we can battle on even terms some times?" Shantal extended her hand, and Akira gripped it. "Yeah! But I'll be way stronger next time." Akira grinned, as did Shantal. "Now I know..." she said, turning to Benny. "That we can't judge people. Every will progress."

"That road over there will lead you straight to Vermillion city." Shantal pointed to a clear paved road. "It will only take a few hours by foot." She finished, as she and Benny had gone to see them off. "Thanks a lot Shantal." Akira waved as the group started off. "See you at the pokemon league Akira!" Shantal yelled, as she waved back. "You bet!"

**To be Continued **

Author's Note

Yeah! Hey everyone! This chapter was a fun one! To be totally serious, I actually had to picture the battle between eevee and glaceon, because I couldn't figure out a way for little Mitt to win! I actually based it off of something that happened while I was up north, so it was fun to reenact it with pokemon. This is also the first time that we see girls taking an interest in Harlan. (I was going to make the first time Bethany, but she's kind of a dork...) You have to remember that because Harlan grew up around the Cerulean City gym, so girls like that are of no interest to him. Besides, Harlan's only 12. Well thanks for reading and keep it up!


	19. Family Matters

**Chapter 19**

Family Matters

"You live in this city Erin?!" Akira jumped. The group had finally gotten to Vermillion City, and the sun was setting behind the harbor. Large buildings that seemed to simmer gold sprouted from the ground in uneven heights. Though it was a large city, most of the area surrounding was speckled with flourishing greenery. "It's not that big of a deal Akira..." Erin rolled her eyes and started walking into the city. Harlan and Akira followed closely, as Erin navigated without hesitation to the pokémon center.

"Hey...hey! Erin, slow down!" Akira whined. Erin was practically running by the time they had reached the center. "What?" She questioned. "Erin, you seem to be in rush. What's up?" Harlan asked, as the doors swished open. "Nothing's wrong with me." She responded defensively. Harlan turned to Akira who shrugged, just as confused as him. Erin quickly ran up to the nurse Joy, dropped off her pokeballs and hurried over to the little side diner. "Hurry up guys!" She called. "She's so weird..." Akira shook her head and placed her pokeballs in the healing trey. "Thank you." Joy smiled and placed the pokeballs on a cart, as a big pink pokémon wheeled it into another room. "Oh! I have to check in!" Akira called after Nurse Joy who quickly turned back around. "Yes? From Heritage League? Let me just do this quickly..."

After Akira was finished with check in, she and Harlan walked over to the table where Erin was sitting. Her head was stuck into the menu, her head flipping up as though she was looking for something. "Erin?" Harlan called, making her leap. "Ah! It's just you guys…" She sighed, as Akira sat next to her in the red and white booth, while Harlan sat on the opposite side. "What's that suppose to mean?" Akira raised her eye brow. "Huh?" Erin was out of it. "Who else could it be?" Harlan explained, but Erin didn't answer.

Akira, Harlan and Erin were eating, waiting for Nurse Joy to call them back. Another few kids walked in and out, but something strange caught Akira's eye. Two boys walked in, both sporting large army jackets, with very bright blonde hair. One was a few inches taller than the other, but they were both excessively tall. They walked over to Nurse Joy and started talking with her. She smiled brightly and pointed in Akira's general direction. "Uh…Erin?" Akira rubbed her hands together nervously. "What?" She replied. "You have brothers right?" She watched the boy thank Nurse Joy and start to head over. Erin finally looked up and shrieked.

"I would know that girly screech anywhere." The taller boy leaned over the side of booth seat. His hair was cropped short and spiky, and his eyes were the same golden shade of Erin's. He wore a black shirt under the army jacket, dark green cargo pants and steel toed boots. "You haven't been gone that long sis." The other brother had a shag hair cut, but his eyes were a dark brown. Under his jacket, he wore a black shirt with a red design on it, dark denim jeans that were frayed over the edge of his skater shoes. "Listen…I'm here for my friend." Erin mumbled, as she nudged Akira. "Hm?" The taller boy hummed. "Ah. You're traveling with a pokémon trainer." He bent over to Akira's eye level and smiled. "My name is Torren. I'm eighteen, and I run the gym with my brother. And when she's around, Erin." The other boy leaned on Torren's back and waved. "And I'm the other brother! My name's Zane and I'm fifteen."

"So both of you kids have been traveling with little Erin?" Torren said, mussing up Erin's 

hair as he patted her. "Yeah. I'm Akira and he's Harlan." Akira shoved a finger at herself, and then pointed to her dark red-headed friend. "Cool." Zane smiled, causing Akira to blush. "Yeah…" Erin sighed. "But soon it will be just me and Zane who work the gym." Erin had her arms crossed, as she was looking out the window. "What?" Akira turned to Zane, who also seemed very solemn. "Heh. Don't let them get to you." Torren grinned, his hand still on Erin's head. "At the end of the summer, I'm going off to the army. Neither one of them is too thrilled, as you can tell." Harlan and Akira both turned to Erin, who kept her gaze away from everyone. "Well," Torren clapped his hands together and stood up. "I think it's time to take your friends to the house. Besides, mom and dad will really want t see you."

Erin's house wasn't extravagant like Harlan's, but it had the most amazing view over the water. The house was very similar to those around it; it started with a stone drive way leading up to a front door that was sectioned on the right side of the front of the house. The door, roof and garage were all the same shade of red, while the rest of the house was a light shade of peach. A few trees dotted the lawn, and a white picket fence could be seen around the back of the house. Torren was unlocking the door, while Erin and Akira sat on a small wooden bench in the front porch area. "Aren't you happy to be home at all?" Akira questioned. Erin had been in a bad mood since they had left the pokémon center. "I guess…" She shrugged, as Torren finally breached the lock.

"Erin!" A tall woman wearing a bright red shirt dress with a golden waist belt ran up to Erin and smothered her in a suffocating hug. Only to be assumed as Erin's mother, her blonde, wavy hair fell all over Erin. "Mommy, stop!" Erin cried, trying to free herself from her mother's death grip. Her mother released her daughter just as a large, broad man with dark eyes wearing a navy blue suit with many shiny gold pins hanging from the lapel. "Erin, good to see you." He stated harshly, and half hugged Erin. "Yes sir." Erin replied softly. He looked over her shoulder, which was a simple thing to do, seeing as how Erin was so much shorter than the rest of her family. "And who are these?" He motioned toward Akira and Harlan, who both stood up straight and at attention. "Sir, this is Akira. She's from Pallet City." Erin turned her palm up near Akira. "And this is Harlan. He's from Cerulean City." She turned to face Akira and Harlan. "This is my dad, Lieutenant Surge."

Akira was sitting on Eris bed, in her bedroom. The walls were a light shade of yellow, and a window was on the furthest point of the room, looking toward the water. Her bed was a full size, topped with icing pink covers. The frame of the bed, along with all of the other furniture, was wood painted white, with a very antique feel. The only thing that seemed out of place was her desk, which was covered in many different colored books and different posters were plastered above it. Harlan was also in the room, but he was going to stay across the hall in the guest bedroom. He was sitting the white wood swivel chair, flipping through one of Erin's pokémon manuals. "I never thought Erin would have a room that looks like this." Harlan said, putting down one book and picking up another. "Something tells me this isn't the décor she wanted in the first place." Akira sighed, as she fell back on the pink covers.

Erin walked into the room and closed the door. Akira and Harlan watched her carefully, as she closed her frilly white curtains. "Can you believe them?!" She turned around and yelled. "Huh?" Akira sweated, because she had been caught totally off guard. Erin waved her hands around in an over-expressive motion. "You better beat my brothers tomorrow so we can leave as soon as possible!" She demanded. Akira was still fairly lost. "Why does Akira need to rush so badly?" 

Harlan questioned. "Yeah. Your family seems pretty nice." Akira mentioned, waving her hand passively. "Normal? Normal?!" Erin screamed. "If trying to get your entire family to join the military and run the same gym and do all the same things then yeah, my family would be normal!" She retorted, causing Akira and Harlan to jump back. "Gotcha…" Akira mumbled.

"So tomorrow…you'll battle one of my brothers." Erin was sitting on the bed, while Akira fumbled with the sheets on the air mattress. "It will probably be Zane though." Erin explained. "That's great." Akira mumbled. Now the pillow was lost. "Well it's better than battling Torren. He's much tougher! He's had the gym for almost 7 years!" She exclaimed in a low voice. "Wow really?" Akira was interested at this point, but the pillow was still missing. "Yeah." Erin's voice was a little softer now. "I hate it that he's leaving. But now Zane will run the gym." She dropped down into her bed. The conversation was obviously over. It had become very dark in Erin's room and Akira sighed. She still couldn't find the pillow.

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey Everybody! We've gotten a very long way since Akira and Erin met in Viridian City. The thing about Lt. Surge is that I have this image of him being the all American man, living the American dream; a big house in suburbia, a beautiful wife, a great job, an enormous amount of patriotism and two or three kids. The only thing is that Erin had ideas of her own, so she clashes with the rest of her family, though it's really just her parents. Okay, Thanks for reading!


	20. Electric Showdown

**Chapter 20**

Electric Showdown

"Erin, stop pulling!" Akira cried, her arm practically being yanked off by her blonde friend. Today, Akira would have to battle the leader of the Vermillion City gym. "But Zane and Torren are already at the gym! We're late, thanks to a certain red-head!" She huffed. "Hey, if you weren't in such a rush I wouldn't have misplaced my backpack!" Harlan growled back. "What a great way to start the day!" Akira spat sarcastically. Erin's bad mood was very contagious, so now both Akira and Harlan were feeling pretty grimy.

The gym was a tall building, in comparison to other gyms Akira has seen. It had a domed roof that looked vaguely like a pokeball, but the large metal doors were a bit of a turn off. "Come on!" Erin yanked away at Akira, who just groaned. The door flew open, revealing a very simple battling field that was mostly dirt and rocks. "Yo Zane!" Erin yelled across the dimly lit gym. "Sis! Don't scream in the gym, which is unless you're thinking of losing." Zane jumped over a banister in the viewing area. Erin plunged her hands into her army jacket and grunted. "Haha! Just kidding! So who's my victim for today?" Zane flashed a very bright smile. "Err….me!" Akira raised her hand nervously. "Don't be so shaky." Akira, Erin and Harlan flinched in surprise as Torren walked up behind them. "Tor! What is wrong with you guys? Are you trying to make me crazy?" Erin whined, but both brothers simply laughed. Torren placed a hand on Akira's head. He leaned over to her height and said to her, but loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Don't worry about her. She's already crazy."

Akira stood at the side of the area closest to the door, while Zane playfully tossed a pokeball up and down on the other side. Torren was in the middle, acting as judge. "This will be two-on-two kids." Torren smiled as we waved a green and yellow flag around, nonchalantly. "The challenger can switch pokémon whenever she wants, but the gym leader cannot. Show us the pokémon!" Torren laughed. Akira pulled out the newest addition to her team, and thrust the pokeball forward. "Rocky, go!" The ball burst open to reveal a dog-like pokémon with snowy fur, and fluffy off-white main and black streaks along its back. "Wow, a white growlithe. Pretty cool." Zane admired, but then his expression changed to superiority. "But cool won't win you the battle. Magnemite, let's show them how this gym battles!" Zane's pokémon was a silvery sphere with one, large eyes. It had a screw jutting from its head and sides, as well as two magnates sticking out like wings.

"Go!" Torren cried. "Magnemite, sonic boom!" Zane told his pokémon, who zipped around, closed it eyes and shook. Large booms cracked in the air, knocking growlithe off its feet. "Rocky!" Akira cried in worry, but growlithe got up, slightly damaged. "Ah good." Akira sighed. "Rocky, use ember!" Growlithe pulled its head back and roared a mouth full of fire at magnemite. The metal pokémon was hit, and floated down slowly in pain. "Crap! Magnemite, you okay?" Zane clutched his fists and magnemite floated back to its original height. "Thunderbolt!" He called, taking advantage of the moment. The electric attack struck growlithe with a heavy force, but the dog pokémon was able to hold out. Growlithe stumbled around a bit from being so weak. Akira sweated a little until she remembered a trump move. "Rocky, use reversal!" Akira watched her pokémon glow and then rush at magnemite. It smashed into the pokémon, releasing all of its power at once.

"Wow…" Zane recalled his fainted magnemite. "Reversal is a hard move to use…reversing your pokémon's low health into a mass amount of power. But my next pokémon is just a bit tougher than the last." He pulled out another pokeball from his belt and threw it hard. "Electabuzz, go!" A yellow pokémon about 4 feet tall roared as it escaped its pokeball. It had black markings across I's body that resembled lightning bolts. Its head adorned three spikes and two antennas jutting from the sides of its head. "Oh…" Akira watched the pokémon clench its fists together, causing a small torrent of electricity. "Rocky, flame wheel!" Akira quickly commanded. Growlithe whipped its small head around, creating a 

ring consisting of small flames. It was launched at electabuzz, who took the hit straight on. "Yes!" Akira snapped her finger, but after the smoke died down, the big yellow pokémon stood there, seemly untouched. "Buzz…" It growled menacingly. "Akira!" Harlan called from the stands. They were pretty close to the action. "You need to get growlithe out of there!" But it was too late. Electabuzz smashed a large yellow fist into growlithe's face, knocking it out. "Growlithe can no longer battle." Torren said, raising the green flag that was closer to Zane. "Rocky, return…" The red light engulfed the white furred pokémon, She plucked another red and white device and called. "Leona, you're up!" Shinx shook it's down, shaking the sleep from its blue and black fur. "Shia…?" Shinx turned to Akira and cocked its adorable blue head. "Leona, we have a battle! Use thunder wave!" Akira yelled. Shinx released a slow moving electrical charge that engulfed the whole battle arena. "Let's see Zane block that!" Akira chuckled, as the light faded.

Zane stood at the other side of the dirt and rocks, smiling. His pokémon was still in seemly perfect condition. "No way…" Akira couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Electabuzz…" Zane had not said a word until now. "Shock wave." Electabuzz raised its fists into the air, charging them up with electricity. "Leona…eh…use charge!" Akira stumbled. If shinx was charged up enough, she should have a better chance of taking on less damage. Electabuzz slammed its fists together, a loud crack rippling through the air. The electric waves smashed into the charging shinx, who was knocked back slightly. Shinx jumped back up and shook off the fall. "What was that?!" Zane growled. "Science class comes in handy you know. Leona was taking on electricity, so you just added more, leaving Leona with less damage and more power!" Harlan and Erin jumped up in the stands. "Go Akira!" Erin screamed, while Harlan gave her thumbs up.

"Whatever." Zane was back to his normal, smiley self. "Use thunder punch Electabuzz!" He ordered, as the large electric pokémon rushed toward shinx with intense speed. "Leona, discharge!" Akira called, but Electabuzz hit shin before it could attack. Sparks flew around as Leona hit one of the randomly placed rocks. "Leona!" Akira yelped, as her pokémon shook in pain. It sat on all fours and begun to quiver as neon blue electricity raced around it. Shinx could barley even move. "Let's finish this electabuzz." Zane stated emotionless, but then shinx did something new. It started to glow.

Akira stood in awkward silence as shinx's body begun to grow bigger and longer, though not by that much. Its overall shape was changing under the glow of the white light. The glow snapped off and a new pokémon took shinx's place on the field. It was the same color scheme of black, blue and yellow, but it had changed indefinitely. Black fur dipped into the blue fur of its head, and into its legs. Black fur swooped out from the sides of its head and rear end, and its tail and elongated, but still retained the little four sided star on its tail. "Akira! Your shinx evolved!" Erin exclaimed. "I can see for myself thanks," Akira snapped back. "Can you tell what this pokémon is exactly?" She groaned. "It's luxio! It's stronger than shinx but you have a battle to finish." Harlan retorted. "Oh right…" Akira mumbled, embarrassed. Luckily, Zane was also enticed by the evolution, so he had zoned out a little as well. "Leona!" Akira called, and her new luxio looked up, it's yellow eyes brighter than before. "Use discharge!" Zane now snapped back to attention, but it was too late. Electabuzz was struck by the mass amount of electricity that luxio had stored. Electabuzz fell to the ground.

"Akira is the winner!" Torren raised the yellow flag this time. Akira ran over into the middle of the field, as Zane recalled electabuzz. "Wow Leona! Your are amazing!" Akira clutched luxio and patted her down. It piped in happiness and triumph. Akira felt how her pokémon had changed, as luxio was too large for her to carry. Would all of her pokémon get this big? "That was amazing Akira." Zane bent over and placed his hand upon luxio, who enjoyed the attention. "This is for you." He turned out his palm, revealing a gold and bronze badge. "You have really earned this thunder badge."

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey pokémon fans! How was that for a battle? Shinx evolved in this chapter, because I felt that someone needed to get bigger. If you haven't noticed already, my preference for pokémon is having pokémon that start off very small, but then grow to larger proportions. Most pokémon evolve in that way, I know, but I like pokémon like that the most. Always, I hopped you enjoyed this battle, and Akira's science skills. (Heritage School is a normal school until the fifth grade, remember?) Thanks for reading!


	21. Vermillion Pride

**Chapter 21**

Vermillion Pride

Akira was sitting at the pokémon center, waiting for her pokeballs to be returned. Torren, Erin and Harlan were discussing Akira's pervious battle. She wasn't particularly interested in their conversation, as her body language told the tale. She was sitting upside down, her legs hanging over the back of the couch. She was lightly tossing totodile's pokeball in the air, as she watched the red and white swirl together. Something angrily tugged on Akira's leg, causing her to drop totodile's pokeball. It smashed into the floor, exploding in a bright red light. Totodile sat on the floor, giving Akira a confused stare.

"Who…?" Akira rolled herself over and planted her hands on the cushy backs of the couch. A boy with dark brown hair and light eyes stared Akira straight in the face. "Logan?" Akira grunted, as Totodile jumped next to her. "You better believe it!" He smirked. "Akira, who's that?" Harlan, as well as the others turned around. "I'm Logan!" He pushed Akira over and jammed his thumb into his chest. "And I'm going to be the best trainer ever!" Akira pushed him back a sneered. "What do you want anyways?" Akira and Logan gave each other a quick death stare, before Logan backed off and growled. "I was about to get my third badge, but I think that stomping all over you in a battle would be fun too." He tossed a pokeball up and down, ready to battle.

Akira grabbed Totodile to her chest and shoved her head to the left. "No thanks. Besides, I already have 3 badges." She kept her giggle to herself, as Logan grunted angrily. "Then this gym leader must be a real push over." He retorted, as Torren stood up and placed a tense hand on Logan's shoulder. "You should really take your comments to your source." He warningly smiled at Logan. "What does that even mean?" Logan questioned as he yanked his shoulder out from Torren's grip. Torren grinned. "I mean to say that I am one of the gym leaders in this town. How about a battle kid?"

Torren and Logan stood a few yards away from each other in a grassy area near the pokémon center. "Don't you think you should battle him at the gym?" Erin remarked, as Torren pulled out a shiny pokeball, but the top cover was black and yellow. "It's cool Erin." He smiled lightly, but Erin retained her distraught emotion. "Okay kid. This will be a one-on-one battle. If you beat me, I'll give you the thunder badge right now." Logan jumped at the idea, but Torren seemed completely calm.

"Raichu, you're up." Torren tossed his pokeball on to the field, a short orangey-yellow pokémon with a white stomach spun around. It had markings on its feet and paws, which looked like the pokémon, had dipped itself in chocolate. A long tail swerved out from behind, a large lightning bolt decorating the end. "Ha!" Logan pulled out his own pokeball. "Finn, we can beat this guy easy!" He released the pokémon inside, which turned out to be a pokémon that was the color of a raincloud. It had a reed underside with a mouth full of tiny sharp teeth. A large fin jutted out from its forehead and it moved its pudgy body around. "I've never seen a pokémon like that." Erin frowned, as she motioned for Akira to check her pokedex. _"Gible. The land shark pokémon. This pokémon once used to live in the tropics, but it moved to more rugged terrain, where it lives inside of small caves."_ Akira pressed a few of the button on the pokedex and sighed. "It's says here gible is a dragon and ground pokémon."

Though the odds were against him, Torren seemed utterly unruffled. "Even if your enemy has the upper hand, you need to be strong." He said to no one in particular. "Raichu, use double team." Raichu begun to run around and duplicate itself. It had made a ring of raichus around Logan's gible. The little dragon pokémon tried to keep up with the raichus, who were now running around at unapproachable speeds. "Finn, use sandstorm!" Logan called, as gible spin around, whipping sand into a tornado that engulfed the grassy area. "Hmm…" Torren pulled his hand over his hair, as Raichu was forced back to one entity. "Raichu, use focus punch." It was amazing how Torren kept such a calm demeanor all the 

time. Raichu launched itself at gible with its large legs. It was pelted with sand, but its paws begun to glow furiously as it approached gible. "Use slash Finn!" Logan's command was too little too late. Raichu's paw smashed into gible's plump little body, sending it sliding through the dirt.

"Finn…" Logan growled, as gible pulled itself up from the ground. "Wow." Harlan pulled his hands over each other. "What?" Akira titled her head, trying to see the battle and listen to Harlan. Gible was running at Raichu who did a flying kick, sending it flying back again. "Torren hasn't used a single electric attack. His Raichu is very versatile." He explained as gible finally was able to succeed with a takedown attack. "Oh." Akira sweated. "I'm happy I got to go against Zane. Torren seems like he's really hard to beat." Raichu pulled its glowing fist trick again and knocked out gible.

Logan recalled gible without a word. Torren had trounced him in battle, but he headed over anyways. "When you try for this badge again…" Torren pulled out a golden piece of metal as Logan looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Use a pokémon of more experience. Your gible is still too young for this battle. A great pokémon trainer would know his limits, not just his advantages." His voice was slightly degrading, as he recalled Raichu. "Erin, Akira, Harlan. Let's go." Torren had already started walking forward, leaving the kids to jog after him. Akira turned back around and stopped in front of Logan, who looked up at her in confusion. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "What do you think you're doing?!" He cried, Akira was stronger than expected, pulling him quickly. "You need to go to the pokémon center too." She said sternly without look back.

Erin and Harlan were going over the checklist of supplies, because the group would leaving that afternoon. Though she should have been helping, Akira was sitting on the couch playing with her eevee and Torren's Raichu. Logan had ran out of the pokémon center as soon as his pokémon where healed. Akira guessed he wanted to train. Or sulk. Raichu flipped over on its stomach and whipped its tail around as eevee chased the lightning bolt around. Eevee finally caught the tail, but Raichu flipped the little evolutionary pokémon off, sending eevee flying into a flower pot. The pot cracked as dirt, leaves and roots spilled everywhere. "Excuse me!" Nurse Joy leaned over the counter, her face wretched into a frown. "Sorry Joy." Torren has been helping Erin, but stopped when eevee had hit the pot. He tenderly picked eevee up, who was in a daze. Nurse Joy rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind the counter with a broom in hand.

After the mess was cleaned up and all pokémon were returned to their respective pokeballs, Akira and the others were ready to be on their way. "You sure you don't want to hang a bit longer?" Zane had closed the gym and came to say goodbye. "Mom and dad would be ecstatic if you stayed." He chortled but Erin shook her head. "Yeah, right. And let dad have the last laugh? Never!" She shoved a fist in the air, causing round of laughter. "Well just be careful." Torren warned. Just as they started to head out, Akira smacked her forehead. "We can't leave now!" She dug threw her white bag and pulled out a plainly wrapped package. "Oh right!" Erin picked up the box and started at it. "We have to bring this to the port right?" Akira nodded her head. Harlan looked over the box. "What's that for?" He questioned. "Well a girl from the Pewter City gym asked us to deliver it." She explained, as they started to head back.

The port was exceedingly large, boats of many different sizes, colors and shapes flocked around the area. "How do we know where to go?" Akira wondered out loud. "I'm not really familiar with the port area." Erin said in an apologetic tone. They wandered around for bit, asking people where the ship company owner would be. Many of the people were no help at all, but one man told them too check at the Vermillion City Harbor Building. He said that most people of influence would be found there.

The Vermillion City Harbor building was at least 5 stories tall, so that it had a clear view of the port. It was mostly a silver black color because of the large amount of windows, but if it wasn't windows, the building was a deep golden color. The large glass plated doors slid open as Akira, Erin and Harlan 

walked in. The lobby was as mix of contemporary art and antiques, most of the furniture a soft chestnut color. "Can I help you?" A woman sitting a silvery white marble topped desk questions, as the group makes its way inside. She has thin framed glasses and her hair tied up in a neat pony tail. "Yes. Can you tell us where to find the ship company owner?" Akira leaned over the desk, but she had to stand on her toes. "You mean Mr. Morrison?" The woman flipped through a note book, but Akira shrugged. "I don't know ma'am. A girl named Ashlar from the Pewter City gym asked me to deliver this…" Akira put the package on the counter top, as the woman smiled. "Yes. Ashlar called a few days ago. I'll call Mr. Morrison down t get it." She picked up a black phone and pressed a small button. "Hello Mr. Morrison…There are children here with your package…pokémon trainers I believe…yes…okay. I'll tell them." The phone call was ended with click as the woman placed the phone back on the frame. "He says thank you for your time and he has something for you when he gets down."

Mr. Morrison was a larger man with dark colored skin and light gray hair rounding the sides of his head. His face was slightly squished together but he had a big, happy grin. He wore a dark blue pin striped suit with a salmon colored tie. A plump light pink pokémon walked at his side on all fours. It had a sand colored muzzle and eyes that seemed to be too far apart. Its long tail was finished with a white end and its claw clacked along the titled floor. "Hello children!" The man bellowed, his pokémon letting out a dreary noise. Akira felt like she was standing in front of a very corporate Santa Claus, and his happy little pokémon. "Thank you for the package. I've been needed this ship part for a while now. I'll have the thank Ashlar as well." He grinned and handed the box over to the blond woman who headed into an elevator with black doors. "To thank you kids properly…" Mr. Morrison pulled out three white and blue tickets and put them in the palm of Akira's hand. "You can take this ship to Porta Vista!" He gave a hardy stomach laugh, and Akira and Erin silently squealed over the tickets, and Harlan hand to put his hand over his mouth to hide his over excited smile. "Thank you very much Mr. Morrison!" Akira and Erin chanted in unison.

"Before you head out to the ship," Mr. Morrison, patting his pink pokémon on the head. "I have a favor to ask." He smiled, and Akira felt like there was no way she could say no. "I will be in Porta Vista on business for the weekend, but I feel like my friend slowpoke is ready to evolve." The slowpoke gave a large yawn that filled the room. "But I'm too busy to catch a shellder to have my friend evolve. If you could do me the favor of catching one for me, I would be glad to make it worth your while." Akira smiled and replied. "Sure Mr. Morrison!" Slowpoke yawned again.

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

What's up everyone? This chapter really showed off Torren and his Raichu. Logan isn't that unskilled of a trainer, but his gible was very young and newly caught, so it didn't have a chance against Torren's well trained Raichu. I also found out that Akira is big on skipping out when it's time to help out. I guess it's the kid in her, but it's all good. Mr. Morrison also become an important character later, but he's really just a minor character. Thanks for reading and keep it up!


	22. Storm of the Seas

**Chapter 22**

Storm of Seas

"Wow!" Akira leaned over the side of the boat's banister as the silver and blue luxury cruise liner pushed through the torrent of waves. The boat was fairly smaller than most cruise liners as it only went between Vermillion City, Porta Vista and a small port area near Lavender town. Akira loved the smell of the ocean, as Pallet City was very close to the southern waters. Akira was also excited by the fact that the boat had a battle area on the lido deck, so she would be able to train and no one could tell her she was slacking off. She patted down her black pleated skirt that hit right about her knees and her red short sleeved hooded shirt as the wind had mussed her clothes up. She retied her hair, making sure the master ribbon was tightly knotted.

The battle room was filled with people, most of them between the ages of 10 and 17. Harlan was deep into a battle with a very pretty girl that had silver blue hair that hit her hips. His carvanha, a fish-like pokémon colored red, blue and yellow with big angry eyes and very intimidating teeth, was attacking the girl's pokémon, a little pokémon that looked like a teddy bear with its paw shoved into its mouth. Carvanha bit down into the little brown pokémon's soft skin, but it retaliated. Akira walked further into the room where Erin caught sight of her. She was wearing a pink sun dress, and it was the only time Akira had ever seen Erin without her army jacket. "This place is pretty cool. I've already won two battles. Go find yourself a win!" Erin pushed her forward, knocking her into another person. "Sorry…" Akira mumbled as she rubbed her face. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" A familiar voice mocked. Akira looked up to see her school rival, Tanya standing before her in a light green mini dress with a shiny forest green beaded necklace. He long blond hair was braided up so that she somewhat resembled a mermaid. "What are you doing here?" She said in a very snarky tone. Akira placed her hands coolly on her hip and narrowed her gaze. "I was invited. But what are you doing in this room?" Akira snickered. "I'll show you why I'm in this room." Tanya gritted her teeth. "Let's battle!"

Evidently, the entire room had heard the exchange of words between Tanya and Akira, so they wanted to see who would be the victor in this battle. "A three-on-three battle should suffice." Akira stated, slightly leaning forward as to emphasize a point. "Fine with me. I can wipe the floor with you that way." Tanya smirked as she pulled out her first pokeball. "Majesty, let's show this loser how to battle and look good!" Tanya mocked as her pink rhinestone pokeball exploded in a shower of red light. The pokémon that formed as a Champaign colored pokémon with a bright mane of fire. Akira was familiar with ponyta, thanks to the kids at Stolon Ranch. "Come on out, Snapper!" Akira called, a little blue body forming from red beam. Red spikes ran down its spine and it clamped its enormous jaws together.

"Majesty, quick attack!" Tanya called. Ponyta was quick on its feet, smashing into Totodile before Akira could even say anything. Luckily, totodile still had a bad habit of biting when it wasn't supposed to. Before it was send across the room, totodile clamped down on ponyta's left leg, causing it to yelp in pain. The crowd looked around, and feeling embarrassed by her pokémon's randomness, Akira called. "God job Snapper! Just like we planned! Now use your water gun." She sweated as totodile released its killer jaw lock and squirted water at the horse pokémon. Ponyta took more damage than normal because of its close range. "Get away from their Majesty!' Tanya called as her ponyta took its leave back to Tanya. "Try to take this fire spin!" Tanya cried. Ponyta's mane begun to grow and created a pillar of fire. It headed toward totodile who panicked as it came closer. "Totodile, launch yourself away from the fire spin with water gun!" Akira called, while totodile pointed it's snout to the ground, the water pressure forcing it into the air. As it fell back to the ground, the large pillar of fire seared totodile's back, causing a heavy burn. Totodile hit the floor very hard, because it had lost its balance in the air.

"Snapper?! Are you okay?" Akira called, her hands clutched around the strings of her hoody. "Twah!" Totodile rose to its feet and squealed reassuringly to his trainer. Akira sighed, but now ponyta was making a full speed sprint toward totodile. Akira fumbled with totodile's pokeball, but managed to catch it. "Return Snapper!" Akira pressed the center button which sucked in the little alligator pokémon. Ponyta speed by the red mass, slightly bewildered. "How sad is that? Recalling a pokémon that has a type advantage." Tanya mocked, as ponyta trotted back over to its trainer. "Whatever. Leona, come out!" Akira pulled another pokeball out. Her next pokémon was colored blue and black, the four sided star on its tail flickering. Luxio growled at Tanya and ponyta, making both trainer and pokémon shudder. "Is that the little runt pokémon you couldn't control?" Tanya laughed nervously. "Yeah. She is. Leona, spark!" Akira smirked, as luxio's fur flipped with electrical power. "Majesty, take down!" Tanya commanded, her ponyta rushing at luxio with great speed. As it got closer, luxio released its energy in a flash of blue light. Ponyta was electrocuted and failed to get up after the attack.

Tanya grunted as she recalled her fallen pokémon. She pulled out another rhinestone pokeball, but this one was blue. "Jewels, let's go!" A silvery blue pokémon appeared in place of her ponyta. It looked as though two staryus has been glued together, and a large red jewel surrounded by gold plating adoring the center of the pokémon. "Huh?" Akira grabbed her pokedex and pointed it to the pokémon. "_Starmie. The mysterious pokémon. The red core of this pokémon glows in seven different colors, giving the nick name, the gem of sea."_ The pokedex explained in a robotic female voice. "Go my lovely Jewels, rapid spin!" Tanya said in extreme drama, but her pokémon took off, its silvery body becoming circular in motion. "Scary face now!" Akira grunted. Luxio's eyes begun to flow red and it bore its new set of fangs. Unfortunately, Starmie kept spinning and hit luxio dead on. The spark pokémon flew across the floor, but it planted its claws into the wood to keep it from siding further. "I don't get it…" Akira mumbled, as Starmie was about to make its second round of rapid spin. "Leona, thunder wave!" Akira cried, as luxio's fur lit up and a bright light engulfed the small area. Starmie dropped to the ground, its body pulsing with electricity.

"Oh…Scary face didn't work because…Starmie has no face!" Akira concluded, as the mysterious pokémon tried to move, but it failed miserably due to paralysis. "No! Jewels, get up and use ice beam!" Tanya cried, as starmie slowly brought its body up. Its center jewel begun to glow a powered blue as it charged up for attack. "Leona, thunder bolt!" Akira commanded as luxio quickly charged up and launched the attack. At the same time, the ice beam shot from starmie's jewel. The attacks collided causing a massive explosion. The arena was covered in white smoke, which faded fairly quickly. Luxio stood near Akira's side, badly damaged and shaking. Starmie was flat on its back, its gem flashing warningly.

"Jewels?! Return…" Tanya whimpered as the sparkly blue pokeball ate up starmie. The blond girl pulled out her final pokeball, silver and gold rhinestones covering the sphere. "Emilia! Go!" Tanya's last pokeball held her starter pokémon, a chikorita. Its light green body shone under the florescent light, as it waved the large leaf on its head around in a showy fashion. "Use vine whip!" She commanded, as chikorita's soft green vines snapped around luxio's body. "Thunder shock!" Akira yelled, but when luxio tried to muster up the attack, it fizzled out. The last attack had drained luxio of its strength. Chikorita slammed luxio into the ground, leaving the black and blue pokémon unable to battle.

"Leona, you did great." Akira sighed as she recalled her pokémon. She stared at her last two pokémon. Though she knew growlithe's fire power would be a good advantage, she had a batter idea. "How about we bring this back to Heritage, princess!" Akira chuckled as she tossed her pokeball up and down "What are you talking about tomboy?" Tanya retorted, flipping her hair back. "Mitt, let's trounce this chikorita just like at school!" Akira pressed the button on her pokeball. The red beam created a small body of brown and off-white fluff. "Whee!" eevee cried. "Well this isn't school." Tanya growled. "So get ready to lose! Emilia, magical leaf!" chikorita's leaf plume whipped around, sending shimmering rainbow 

leaves toward eevee. "Dodge, then use quick attack!" Akira told her pokémon, in a very calm tone. Eevee successfully avoided every leaf, as smashed into chikorita's soft body. "Now bite!" Akira pulled her hands down just as eevee took a mouth full of chikorita. The grass pokémon quickly shook eevee off and waited for a command. "Use your beautiful sweet scent!" Tanya exclaimed. Chikorita closed its bright red eyes and let a pink fog float away from its body. Eevee stumbled around in the pink gas as it became disoriented. "No Mitt!" Akira cried. "Oh yes! Emilia!" Tanya laughed. "Razor leaf!" Chikorita's little plume, once again, spun around, but the leaves were the normal color. Eevee stumbled around until the leaves sliced into him, knocking the evolutionary pokémon back.

"Mitt?" Akira yelped, as eevee stood back on its feet and gave a quick wink to his trainer. "Yeah…" Akira grabbed the master ribbon in her hair, and wretched her fists. "Iron tail!" Akira called. Eevee raced forward, its tail bright and aglow. "Dodge…no!" Tanya screamed, as eevee's tail made a clean connection with chikorita's face. It rolled back and fell flat on its bell, eyes in a swirl. "I…lost?" Tanya pouted in disbelief. She recalled her pokémon and stormed out of the training room, shouting and crying.

"That was awesome Akira!" Erin jumped on Akira, her arms latched around her neck. "Of course! I wasn't going to lose to Tanya!" Akira growled, as Erin released her grip. A few other trainers came over to congratulate her asking her too many questions at once. One comment caught her attention. "Wow, some Heritage students actually know how to battle." Akira looked down at her silver pendant and grasped it in her hand. The curse of the school medallion was still upon her.

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey everyone! This was pretty intense chapter. Tanya is still a spoiled brat, as you can tell, but she is really amazing battler. Akira is better. The thing is, I'm not trying to give the misconception that Heritage league trainers are actually really good, and that they are bad trainers is a rumor. It's actually just a generalization, because most Heritage kids are not that great of trainers. Anyways, Akira is about to land in porta vista, so stay tuned and thank for reading!


	23. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 23**

Trouble in Paradise

Porta vista loomed over the horizon of ocean. Waves playfully swished around the tall, glimmering skyscrapers and jade palm trees. Akira had redressed in a more battle ready outfit with her red hooded shirt and black skirt, but she had her white and black fingerless gloves on and her ivory bag slung over her back. She wrung her hands over the silvery rail, excited to see what kind of pokémon this beautiful island would contain. Erin was standing next to her, her large army jacket over the small frame. The pink sundress and sandals seemed odd in comparison. Harlan was on Akira's opposite side wearing black shorts that hit his knees and a forest green button down shirt that hung open over a white wife beater.

The boat pulled into the dock just as the sun started to set, leaving everyone on the boat fascinated and dazzled. "This island is just the best." Erin purred as the group walked off the liner. Many of the people weren't leaving, and had another destination, but those who did leave seemed to be trainers. Excessively large palms trees jutted from the ground, making Akira feel very small. Even the palm trees near the beach on Pallet were not this large. "Welcome, welcome!" people in floral tops and beach shorts tossed leis and flower pedals around the dock. "Make sure to stay at the extravagant Nedas Victorian Hotel!" They chanted. "It's right on the beach side!"

Akira ran her hand threw her ponytail and sighed. "I would love the stay there…" Erin groaned as she looked through a pamphlet that the floral people had been handing out. The picture on the front featured a silver, gold and blue building that had two large marble dewgong fountains on either side of the door. "We might not be able to stay there…" Harlan pulled the paper over so he could see the picture better. "But we can check it out." Erin and Akira nodded with smiles. It seemed very welcoming.

Porta Vista was filled with little booths and side stands, where people tried to win prizes, buy food and souvenirs and take tours. Akira was easily distracted by a man who was selling a variety of pokeballs she had never seen before. "Wow! These are so colorful!" Akira giggled, as she picked up a blue and red topped pokeball with three yellow stripes placed in over the red. "These pokeballs are made from apricorns." The man at the booth said, holding up a pink topped pokeball with a little purple heart in the center. "Apricorns? Like the nut that grows the Johto region?" Akira questioned as she placed the ball back on the table. "Yep! They make excellent pokeballs made to catch specific types of pokémon! They're not even that expensive." The man smiled, as he pulled out a tray with all of the apricorn balls with labels under them. "Hmm…which one should at get…?" At this point Akira was joined by Harlan and Erin who had already picked up a ball for themselves. "This love ball is too cute!" Erin was holding the pink topped pokeball, turning it over to admire its colors and designs. "Yeah, and this lure ball is right up my alley." Harlan smiled. "Err…" Akira grunted as she picked up a black topped pokeball with blue circle designs labeled _heavy ball_. "Ah yes. A heavy ball is made to catch big pokémon. Like a snorlax or onix." The man explained as Akira eyed the ball. "I think I'll take this one then!" Akira announced, marveling the ball.

"Akira, what do you need a heavy ball for?" Erin contorted, as the group walked down the paved beach side walk. It was only a few yards away from the water and sand. "Just in 

case…" Akira frowned as the black pokeball in her hand. "It just seemed random." Harlan kicked a rock out of his way. "All of your pokémon are relatively small." He rolled his wrist around, but Akira still seemed a little upset with her friend's comments.

The Nedas Victorian hotel was ever larger than anticipated, causing Akira to almost fall back as she extended herself to see the top of the building. "This place is enormous." She sweated as Erin and Harlan had already made their way to the front door. "Hurry up Akira. We need to be at the pokémon center in a few hours." Harlan scolded. Akira ran forward as they entered the extravagant lobby. Auburn cushioned chairs with golden bolts lined the room as a large fire red rug laid over the marble tiles. "Can I help you?" A young woman, probably in her early 20's as standing at the front desk, her black shoulder length hair partially pulled neatly into a clip. "We're just looking around." Harlan smiled, and the woman gave a little hiccup. "Are you pokémon trainers?" She motioned toward Akira's pokeball belt, who nodded slowly. "Do you think you could help s solve a problem?" She pulled her hands, with a pleading look on her soft face. "I guess." Akira half smiled as the woman clapped her hands together.

"My name is Alicia and I'm the manager of this hotel." Alicia said as they walked through black glass double door to an outdoor area. A large pool with was shaped around a center waterfall that was near a deck where black tables with silver umbrellas spotted the place. Alicia walked them to a large golden gate, and pulled out a set of grey keys. The gate unlocked with a slow click and she led them across a coble stone path. "You see, we were about to open an outdoor spa area." Alicia turned her head, as Akira and Erin nodded. "But the day after we filled the spa with water, this happened." Alicia pointed to a pool of water surrounded by lush, sweet smelling foliage. Different kinds of grass and water pokémon sloshed around the pool and settled down in the quickly darkening sky. Alicia sighed, as she pulled out a pokeball and released a plump pink pokémon with a big fluffy tail. Yellow stripes went over its belly, and a long tongue unrolled from its pudgy face. "Liii!" It drooled, as its tongue rolled up and down. "My lickitung and I have tried to get rid of the pokémon, but they're just too strong for him. The other employees have tried with their pokémon also, but it's no use." Alicia patted her lickitung on the head, and it huffed in happiness.

"The best thing to do," Erin pulled a pokeball from her pocket. "Is to find the leader pokémon. If we can get the leader to leave, the rest will follow." She explained as a little blue and yellow pokémon appeared the water. "Flicker, go find the leader pokémon and report back." Erin put her hand on her forehead in a salute position. Chinchou raised its fin the same way. "Off you go solider!" Erin pulled her hand away in salute and chinchou did the same. It swam off, leaving its light flashing. Chinchou returned and gave a salute to its trainer. "Good job Flicker. Which pokémon is it?" Erin questioned, as everyone looked on in suspense. Chinchou pointed its little fin toward a large pokémon with a heavy brown body and palm tree leaves cascading down its face, witch there were six of. "A six faced pokémon?" Akira asked, her face pulled into a confused look as she pulled out her pokedex. "_Exeggutor. The coconut pokémon. It is known as the walking jungle, and each face has its own emotion. They can be very territorial and when the heads become too big, they fall off and become exeggcute."_ The pokedex droned.

"Hey exeggutor!" Akira yelled from across the pool. The large grass pokémon raised its heads and gave a low growl. "Akira, what are you doing?" Harlan hissed, as he pulled on the 

girl's arm. "Pokémon can be aggressive in situations like this!" Akira yanked her arm out of Harlan's grip. "Alicia needs our help!" She growled, as the exeggutor stood up, its eyes sagged. It gave a loud roar, and its eyes begun to glow purple. "What's it doing?" Akira cried, as all of the other pokémon raced around in terror. "That's the confusion attack exeggutor beat the employees' pokémon with!" Alicia whimpered. The exeggutor's eyes opens all the way, as lickitung was lifted off the ground. "Lickitung!" Alicia cried, as her pokémon was caught in the light. "Show this big bully some real fighting Rocky! Use ember!" Akira tossed out her pokémon, the red light formed a white body walking on all fours. Growlithe inhaled and exhaled a flurry of fire that scorched exeggutor causing the confusion attack to stop. Alicia ran forward and caught her pink pokémon, who eyes were in swirls.

Exeggutor made a sound that was mix between and grunt and whine. Akira was feeling rather proud of herself, until the foliage behind exeggutor begun to shake, move and then walk. Three large dinosaur looking pokémon emerged from the greenery, large emerald leaves planted on their backs moved up and down, causing a slight gust. "Walking dinosaur trees!" Akira pointed at the strange pokémon as the protectively stood in front of exeggutor. She pulled out her pokedex to find out what they were. "_Tropius. The fruit pokémon. This pokémon is known for the delicious fruits that grown from its neck. It flies using its large leaves_." Akira watched the pokémon prepare themselves for battle. The middle tropius released a sweet pink fog that spread over the pool, causing every pokémon, including growlithe, to stumble around. "They're using sweet scent!" Harlan covered his mouth with his hand, ushering everyone to do the same. The tropius on the left and right started flapping their wings, causing a heavy gust.

"Rocky," Akira yelled through the gust. "Use leer!" growlithe's eyes begun t glow, as a red light shot near the middle tropius, causing it to stop the sweet scent attack. The other two tropius rolled their head over as begun to shoot leaves at the group. "Lickitung, supersonic!" Alicia commanded as her no longer dazed lickitung shot yellow colored rings toward the tropius. As the attack hi, only the middle and left tropius were effected, as they staggered into each other and then into the water, clearly beaten.

The last tropius used its enormous leaf wings to fly smack in front of growlithe, who was barking nonstop. "Flame wheel Rocky!" Akira jumped, just as tropius let out an ear wrenching screech. The little dog pokémon swirled its head around creating little fire balls which were launched at tropius one at a time. The large fruit pokémon landed on the ground with a large crack, as it was badly burned. "I'm gonna catch it!" Akira grinned, pulling out a red and white pokeball. She looked at the ball in comparison to the large pokémon and put the ball back in the bag. "I thought you said you wanted it." Erin turned, just as Akira pulled out her heavy ball. "And you guys said buying this was a bad idea. Go heavy ball!" Akira chucked the pokeball hard the tropius, which cracked open against its head. The red light surrounded the large tropius, eating it up. The ball begun to shake, once, twice…three times…and the light went out.

"Ha!" Akira snapped her fingers as she picked up the heavy ball. Exeggutor seemed taken back as its minions had been defeated. "You want to take me one, you stupid tree?!" Akira roared as the exeggutor slunk back in fear. It turned around and waddled into the forest, most of the pokémon following it. A few water pokémon stayed behind, but it was nothing the staff couldn't take care of. "Thanks you so much!" Alicia grabbed Akira's hands, tears flowing from 

her eyes. "Thank you everyone!" She cried. "And I would love to have to stay at the hotel," She said through her tears. Akira, Erin and Harlan looked at each other in disbelief and excitement. "But I'm afraid we're totally booked for the summer." Alicia turned her palms up as the three kids sighed in dreams lost. "But I'll be happy to bring you back to the pokémon center. I would hate to have you kids walk around in the dark yourselves." She smiled sweetly, in very secretary way.

The ride to the pokémon center was filled with many 'thank yous' and 'nice catch Akira', as Alicia's black van rolled through the brightly lit streets. "Is it really that bad to walk around here at night?" Erin's face was so close to the window, her breath was making the glass fog up. "Well, not the city. The pokémon center is a little further out, but I would rather drive my heroes than make them walk." She tilted her head back and smiled again. The van rolled up to a very quiet part of town, where a large pokémon center with a pretty wooden roof was. "Well have a good night!" Alicia waved as the kids walked through the door. "Make sure to make a reservation next time!"

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Yeah! Hey poke-people! This chapter was a little weird, but Akira caught a tropius. This was another spur of the moment catch, but it think the idea was fun. Porta Vista should have a really bright night that little kids probably shouldn't be exposed to anyways. Akira won't be in Porta Vista long, because of the time constraints that Heritage League School puts on the trainers. Well, thanks for reading!


	24. A Shellder of a Time

**Chapter 24**

A Shellder of a Time

Akira pulled her bangs away from her face, so she could get a better look at her new pokémon. Its large brown body stood tall and upright, as its large leaf wings waved in the morning breeze. She let her bangs hit her face as she sighed. Maybe catching such a large pokémon wouldn't be as easy to train as she thought. She, Harlan and Erin were out behind the pokémon center in a grassy area with a few benches surrounding the area. Harlan was walking around tropius, patting down its leaves. Looking at its eyes, basically giving tropius its first doctor's appointment. Though tropius seemed uncomfortable, it remained still and well behaved. "Tropius is so calm. You're lucky it's not really wild otherwise it might be problem." Erin was sitting on the back of the bench, her feet hitting the seat.

"Well, tropius seems perfectly healthy. And it's a girl." Harlan informed, as her took the seat on the furthest side of the bench. "It's a girl huh…?" Akira got up and walked over to tropius who gave her a confused look. "I think I'll name you Flora. Do you like that?" Akira laid a gentle hand on tropius' neck. It brought its head down to her level and nudged her to take a fruit. "Hey!" Erin called from her seat. "If tropius lets you take a fruit it means she's okay with you!" Akira pulled a fruit as gently as she could, but tropius didn't seem to mind. Akira peeled the fruit, which very much resembled a banana, but the taste was much sweeter. "Whoa, it's good!" Akira said, with a mouth full a yellowy orange mush. "Of course! Tropius' fruit is supposed to be the sweetest thing a child will ever taste." Harlan called while Akira ate and stroked tropius' head.

"I think we should hang out the beach today." Erin announced, as the group gathered their things outside the pokémon center. "I should be training though." Akira frowned, as she recalled tropius back into its heavy ball. "Well just because you don't get a real summer vacation doesn't mean the Harlan and I can't relax a little." Erin flipped her hand up, and placed another on her hip. "She's right Akira. A day of relaxation won't kill you." Harlan agreed, with a broad smile across his face. "Besides, we have today and tomorrow night here. It's enough time." He continued as Akira though about it. "Yeah…and we still need to get Mr. Morrison a shellder. He might give me a rare pokémon in exchange for it!" Akira giggled, while Erin and Harlan laughed.

The sand was soft and warm as Akira walked through it without her shoes on. Erin followed close behind, marveling the color of the sand and water. Harlan walked close behind them, until a group of girls walked up to him. "Hey," The first one purred, flipping her greenish hair over her shoulder. "How about you hang out with us?" She moved her body around, as the other two girls giggled. "Sorry," Harlan ran a hand through his dark red hair, causing the girls to stare more than they had before. "I'd rather not." He tried to walk away from them, but the second girl with pinkish hair pulled on his arm. "Why? It couldn't be the hang out with those little girls over there?" She pulled her lip out into a pout. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Erin huffed, crossing her arms in obvious anger. "Yeah, you should hang with us. We're more mature and pretty." The lat girl, who had navy colored hair. "I already said no-" Harlan pulled his arm away and walked up to Erin and Akira. "No boy rejects us!" The girl with the pink hair growled. The three of them pulled out pokeballs, but Akira beat them to it. "Flora, use roar!" 

Akira yelled, as tropius exploded out its ball. It let out a blood curdling roar, scaring the three girls. They ran off in screaming and in tears.

"Nice one Flora!" Akira pulled her arms over her big grass pokémon as it let out a soft noise. "I have an idea. Let's have our entire pokémon teams hang out." Erin suggested. "That's a great idea." Harlan smiled as he held up two pokeballs. He pressed the center buttons which released a yellow, red a blue fish pokémon into the water. His carvanha grunted and swam back and forth. His other pokeball released a little pokémon that was a little oval with 'water wings' its top half was a sapphire blue and its underside was a sky blue. Its face flashed a happy babyish smile, as its back had the same facial pattern. Two large antennas extended from its head and it made gleeful little bubbles. "Aw, mantyke is so cute." Erin stroked its soft skin which was damp with sea water. "But it's my turn! Flicker, Milan and Voltorb!" Erin tossed three pokeballs in the air, releasing her chinchou into the water, and her voltorb and mareep onto the beach. "Mar-r-r!" Mareep baaed, and nudged against her trainers leg. Its wool caused a small chock to go through Erin. "Nice to see you too Milan." Erin fumbled with her hair and mareep jumped up and ran to stick its feet in the water.

"Okay, everyone let's go!" Akira smiled as she pressed all five of her pokeballs open. Eevee, luxio, totodile, growlithe and tropius formed in front of her. They all looked at each other in approval, except for luxio, who still had a bit of an attitude. "Go play everyone!" Akira clapped her hands together as eevee and totodile took off into the water. Tropius wadded in the water, as the little pokémon splashed water around her. Growlithe and luxio sat next to each other, in what seemed like conversation. Voltorb joined them as well. "Looks like most of our pokémon get along great." Harlan smiled as his mantyke blew bubbles for the other pokémon the pop. "They're so cute. I want to play with them too." Akira jumped and ran into the water. "She has too much energy." Erin laughed.

Akira was standing on rock, as there were small rock formations spotting the ocean near the beach. She and eevee were sliding down the slick sides together, as totodile made a fountain. As Akira fell into the water, something caught her eye. A purplish shape sat atop one of the rocks. It had two large eyes among a black body covered by two larges shells. "It's shellder!" Akira screamed, giving eevee and totodile a jolt. "What? Where?" Erin yelled from the beach. She had Harlan had already run down to the water's edge, looking for the shellder. "It's on top of that rock, over there!" Akira pulled herself from the water and pointed toward the tallest rock, where a purple shell pokémon blew bubbles.

"I'll get it!" Akira climbed on to the rock and lunged at shellder. The pokémon squealed and used a bubble attack just as Akira was about to grab it. "Don't be stupid! Act like trainer not a little kid!" Erin yelled, as shellder launched itself from the rock with a bubble attack. Shellder flew across the water and smashed into Harlan as it skidded across the sand. "Woah!" Harlan yelled as he was knocked off his feet and into the sand. "Flora, Leona! Catch that shellder!" Akira cried, whipping the foam from her face. Both luxio and tropius stood up and let out a loud roar. Shellder was so frightened, that it spun itself around and headed right back to the water. "I got it!" Erin jumped in front of the speedy shell, just to be knocked over into the water. "Ha! Who's a dumb kid now!?" Akira laughed, as Erin flailed her hands around. "Shut up!" Erin 

replied as she pulled herself out of the sandy water. Shellder was skidded over the water's edge until it smashed into a large rock, knocking itself out.

"Pokeball go!" Akira, Erin and Harlan each threw a red and white capture device in shellder's direction. The pokeballs smashed into each other each going into a different direction. Erin's pokeball shattered into shellder's outside, the red light sucking it in. Harlan's pokeball feel to the left and into the water, and Akira's did the same, except it fell to the right. "Aw man!" Akira groaned, as Erin pulled her ball from the water with a large grin stretching from ear to ear. "Looks like this pokémon is mine!" Erin held up the pokeball so that Akira had a clear view of it. "No fair! I suppose to get the gift from Mr. Morrison!" Akira whined, while Erin shook the pokeball around. Harlan was bent over in the water, and pulled his pokeball out of the water. "Hey! There is pokémon in here!" Harlan weighed the device and pressed the middle button, releasing a squishy blue pokémon with two large orbs on its head. A few tentacles dangled from its frilled body. "Cool. A tentacool! Maybe there is pokémon in your pokeball too, Akira!" Harlan pressed the center button to return his new pokémon.

"Alright! I bet mine is way better than shellder. And I get to keep mine!" Akira smirked, as she slid down the rock and into the water. She plunged her hands into the water, feeling around the device. "Ah…there it is." Akira pulled the pokeball out of the water and shook it. "Let's see what's in here!" Akira grinned, as the red light form a golden fish with hard, heavy scales. It flopped around on the stand, gasping for air. "This…has got to be a joke." Akira stood dumbfounded as magikarp flipped and flopped in the sand. "Haha! I agree Akira, your pokémon is much better than mine!" Erin said, her words drenched in sarcasm and ridicule. Akira placed a hand on her forehead and one on her hip. "Oh man. What am I gonna do with a magikarp…"

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

HAHAHA! Akira caught a magikarp. Don't worry, it's not a useless catch, trust me. So this was an interesting chapter and it was a good overview of all of the kid's pokémon. In the next few chapters, Akira will return to the mainland a keep working on getting the badges. It's been about 3 and ½ weeks since she started her journey, but Akira is moving much faster than a normal trainer would anyhow. Thanks for reading!


	25. Spiritual Exchange

**Chapter 25**

Spiritual Exchange

Akira sat in the pokémon center in front of one the video phones. The screens were lined up against one of the back walls, with red stool seats in front of them. "You caught a new pokémon? That's great!" Akira's mother was on the screen in front of her daughter, a large smile on her face. "I guess…" Akira pulled her bangs back, and smiled weakly. "Is something wrong with that pokémon?" Mrs. Rahcek had a half frown on her face, like when a parent gets ready for a child to confess to their misdeeds. "There isn't anything wrong with it per say…" Akira coughed. She could hear her baby sister making noises behind her mother. "It's a magikarp." She spat, and her mother rolled her eyes. "No! It's okay with me to have one, but I don't have enough time to train it into a useful part of my team!" Akira defended, as her mother gave a small nod. "So what are you going to do with it?" Mrs. Rahcek pulled a small 2 year old girl with dark hair into her lap. They little girl tapped on the screen. "Mitt! Where Mitt?" She frowned as she looked around her sister for an eevee. "Aw, Does Holly really misses having Mitt around the house?" Mrs. Rahcek bounced little Holly on her lap, causing her to giggle. "Oh! I'll send magikarp to you and Holly! And she can have a pokémon to play with." Akira picked up magikarp pokeball and held it in front of the screen. "You want a pokémon Holly?" The two year old screeched with a huge smile on her face.

Once Akira finally convinced her mother to let Holly take care of magikarp, she had to call professor Oak to send I back to Pallet City. Akira had spoken to professor a few times turning the school year, but never on the phone. She waited in front of the phone as it buzzed. "_Calling…calling…"_ The mechanical voice told her. As the receiver picked up, Akira jumped. "Hello?" The face on the other side seemed a little worried. "Hello Professor Oak. Um, I'm Akira Rahcek." She said robotically. "Ah yes." He looked around for a minute and then pressed his spiky hair down. "Right. What can I do for you?" He sat in front of the phone, looking much more composed then before. "I would like to transfer this magikarp back home so my mom can pick it up." Akira explained as Oak nodded. "Of course. Just use the transfer machine and I'll do what you've asked. The transfer address in 725538. Thanks for calling in advance. Goodbye." He said. Akira noticed that he must be very busy to not engage in any conversation.

The transfer machine was a large black and red machine with white and blue lines and buttons all over the place. In the center, there were three silver mechanical looking holes that were the size of a maximized pokeball. Akira put a finger upon the touch screen and a little pokeball popped up. A computerized 3-D pikachu came out of the ball and waved its little yellow paw. _"How can the pokémon transfer system help you today?"_ The pikachu asked, as three options slid out from the right side. They read; Transfer pokémon, receive pokémon and trade pokémon. Akira touched the first one as another picture appeared. Now pikachu said "_Please put an active transfer address._" Akira punched in the number as Professor Oak's profile came up. _"Please place you pokeball in the transfer slot. Then when you are ready, press send_." Pikachu explained. Akira guessed that the silver holes where the transfer slots. She put magikarp's pokeball in the slot, and pressed the red send button at the bottom of the screen. The pokeball lit up and looked as though it was slowly disintegrating. When the sphere was totally gone, pikachu finished up. "_Thank you for using the pokémon transfer system. Please come back soon!_" Then the screen when dark.

"So you go rid of magikarp?" Erin laughed, as the group sat down for lunch. "I did not get rid of magikarp. I'm letting my mom take care of him." Akira pulled her head back and huffed. "Hm. Ell at least I'm going to get the prize Mr. Morrison was talking about." Erin mocked as she held up shellder's pokeball and spun it on her finger. "Yeah, but I found shellder. You just go it in the pokeball." Akira flipped her wrist around and rolled her eyes. "Well it doesn't matter who find it, just who catches it." Harlan interjected, earning him an elbow to the ribs ala Akira. "You're supposed to be on my side." She growled. "Fine Akira, if it's something I don't want, you can have it." Erin put her hands on the table and smiled.

"How about we do some sightseeing?" Harlan stated randomly as the group was eating breakfast. The nurse Joy of this center had recommended a traditional island dish which Akira and Erin and plunged into. "Hmm?" Akira chewed, as Harlan sighed. "Yeah, there are a lot of interesting places to see around here. Like this." He pulled a flyer off the window pane. It featured a cliff side with grayish lavender statue. It was in the shape of a young woman who was looking over the cliff side. "A rock?" Akira groaned while Erin took the poster. "Don't down play a landmark Akira." Erin shoved another fork full of food into her mouth as she looked over the poster. "It's called maidens peak. There is suppose to be really cool legend behind it." Harlan smiled in an attempt to convince Akira, but she simply shoved the fork into her mouth, her eyes narrowed. Harlan gave up with the historical appeal and decided to give Akira what she wanted. "And sometimes you can see a rare ghost pokémon there." Akira stopped eating as a large smirked emerged on her peach colored face. "Well what are we waiting for?!"

It was slightly cloudy outside, but not in the way it as if it was going to rain. More like it just blocked out the sun and enveloped the sky in a sheer gray. Akira groaned as her pushed her stomach up against the stone railing that divided the tourist side from the landmark side. The weather didn't seem to improve her mood either. "There are no pokémon here." She whined as Erin pulled her shirt. "No be such a kid. Let's look around some more." She flipped her blonde hair back as the three of them walked along the railing. "Look at this." Harlan pulled his hands over a large rock where the top had been smoothed down. A shiny blue plate with writing it was placed on the smooth part, so it looked like a table with a place mat. "It says 'The Legend of Maiden's Peak. Over 1000 years ago, there was a woman who was in love in sailor. One day that sailor was going out to see and the woman told him that she would wait for him forever. The man never return, but she remained waiting, until the elements turned her to stone.'" Harlan read. Erin whined "Oh, that's so sad!" But Akira just rolled her eyes. Erin caught the motion and growled, "Akira you're so heartless!" "Yeah right! I just wouldn't waste my time waiting like that! Besides, there is no pokémon around here!" Akira retorted, folding her arms over her chest. "_Don't be so sure little one…_"

Akira yanked her head toward the statue. There was a glowing light violet around the edges, making the maiden shift around. "A-Akira, what did you do? Pokemon shouldn't even be able to talk!" Erin stuttered, as she and Harlan begun to back away from the railing. "Maybe it's a pokémon!" Akira smiled, doing the opposite from her friends and heading toward the light. "_How brave of you_." The statue muttered a figure begun to pull itself from the maiden's stone body. "This is right out of a horror movie…" Harlan croaked, as the figure begun to take shape. A body with large glaring red eyes pulled a heavy smirk on its face, which took up most of its body. Spikes jutted from the top of its head, its entire body sporting a violet hue. It swung its stout arms in front of its mouth and chuckled. "_You shouldn't insult this maiden's love_." The creature floated above the statue and made a slight hissing sound. "Akira, that's a gengar! It's a powerful ghost pokémon." Erin squeaked. "A gengar?" Akira looked at the pokémon, as it grinned at her. "What's it doing here? I though ghost pokémon didn't like areas that are sunny." Akira placed her hands on her hip. The comment was directed at gengar. _"You are a courageous thing, aren't you child?_" Gengar raised its hand up over its head, collecting black energy in its palm. "_I am the protector of this spirit and this love_!" Gengar screeched, as it hurled the energy at the kids.

The black energy smashed into the ground in front of Akira, sending her flying back. As it happened, three smaller ghost pokémon immerged from the nearby shrines. They whirled around gengar, screeching as their dark circular bodies were followed by a trails of purple gas. "Oh no! There are gastly too?! Akira we should get out of here!" Harlan gripped Akira's arm, but she yanked it away. "No way! This pokémon is so cool!" Akira's eyes were gleaming, but Erin pulled on her other arm. "This is way out of our league. You won't be able to capture it!" Her golden eyes were dark and strict. "Fine." Akira huffed, as they got ready to leave. "_Where do you think you're going_?" Gengar growled, as it teleported on to a shrine building that lead out of the landmark area. "_You will not leave here. You have insulted the _

_maiden_." Its eyes begun to glow brightly, reading itself for attack. "What? I didn't say anything bad about her!" Akira screamed back, breaking gengar's concentration. "I think this pokémon was a soul at one time." Harlan said, standing up and gengar rubbed its hands over its face. "What's that? And we should move." Erin asked, as the kids ran behind the rock with the blue tray on it. "It might have been the maiden when until she died…or someone who loved her." Harlan starched his head. He peered from behind the rock to see gengar looking around for its prey. "Oh. That's great Harlan. But how do we stop gengar from trying to kill us?!" Akira growled in her lowest voice, as she grabbed the lapels of Harlan's shirt. "Well ghost pokémon hate sunlight…but it's too dark out today." He said, pointed up to the sheer gray covering the sky. "That's a problem." Erin cried, covering her eyes. "Maybe not." Akira smiled as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Hey Gengar!" Akira cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sorry that you're a love loser!" She laughed as she ran across the grass. "_Insolence_!" Gengar screamed as her hurled another dark ball at Akira, missing her by a foot. The three gastly swung over her head, missing by a few inches. From what Akira could see, their eyes were glowing red and bright. They seemed to be hypnotized. "Flora, go!" Akira tossed they heavy ball in front of her, as she tripped. A large brown dinosaur pokémon with leaf wings and fruit dangling from its neck, Tropius, erupted from the ball. "_Your pokémon cannot beat me_!" gengar growled, as it landed on the maiden's statue. "Don't have to. Flora, Sunny day!" Akira smiled, as tropius shot a beam of light from its mouth into the sky. The clouds begun to disappear as the sun sleepily emerged from blanket of clouds. "_NO_!" Gengar screeched its body begins to shiver and shake. "_My power…" _It muttered, falling to the ground. The ghost pokemon that gengar had been controlling previously shook, as the red in their eyes died down. They floated or a few seconds and then the first two transported away. The last one stared as Akira with a friendly grin painted on its round boby and teleported just as the others did.

Akira skipped over, and patted gengar on the head. "You shouldn't try to hurt people." She said, while gengar gave her a gloomy expression. "_But I wanted to protect her…_" He grumbled, looked at the maiden's statue. The statue begun to glow again, but this time the light surrounding the stone was a bubble gum pink. A woman with long lavender hair emerged from the stone with a soft smile on her face. "_Don't fret my love. You have done enough for me already_." She picked up gengar's weaken body. "I'm sorry for his actions. He cannot help himself sometimes." She giggled, as Akira picked herself up off her knees. "Yeah. I guess you don't have to be waiting anymore then." Akira coughed, as the ghost of the maiden smiled. "_You will one day find something worth waiting for_." She giggled. That was the last thing she said, as she floated back into her stone body, gengar in her arms.

"Akira, you okay?" Erin yipped as she ran up. "We couldn't see a thing after that strange fog kicked in after tropius' sunny day." She explained. "Really? You didn't see the ghost of the maiden?" Akira rubbed her head, but both Harlan and Erin shook their heads. "Oh. She told me I would find something to wait for one day. But I don't know what she meant. Oh well." Akira shrugged as Harlan and Erin exchanged knowing glances. They left through the shine entrance. Akira turned back to see gengar and the ghost of the maiden waving back at her.

**To be Continued**

**  
**Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Yay for filler chapters! This chapter was a weird one, but I wanted to put something that related back to the original pokémon series. I actually have a thing for ghost pokémon, which is why Akira isn't afraid of gengar at all. She also is a huge tomboy because she believes that love and things like that are a waste of time. Bear in mind, she only 11, but she dislikes things that can largely distract people from things that are important. But she'll learn. Thanks for reading!


	26. Rocket Ship

**Chapter 26**

Rocket Ship

"You knock on the door." Erin whispered, hands cupped around her mouth. "No way. You caught shellder. You should knock on the door." Akira narrowed her eyes. Both girls were leaning on their hands and knees in front of a large chestnut door with an excessive amount of golden detail. The group had return to the docks at about sundown, and boarded the boat that headed toward a port city near Lavender town. Akira and Erin had quickly rushed to the top floor of the boat to give Mr. Morrison the shellder e had requested, only to find themselves too afraid to knock on the door. Harlan had stayed behind, and like a normal person, was walking. "So what if I caught shellder. Don't you think a master to be should be fearless?" Erin gestured greatness with a very executive tone. "Well a gym leader should be able to handle doing things they don't like." Akira rebounded, leaving both girls exactly where they had started.

"What are you guys doing?" Harlan was leaning over the girls, as they both gave a nervous laugh. "We're too scared to knock on the door." Akira muttered. Harlan rolled his eyes and rapped his fist against the chestnut frame. "Harlan?! What are you doing?" Erin whimpered as the door opened. The secretary with the thin framed glasses answered the knock, her face contorted in a confused look. There stood a young boy with deep red hair with a girl wearing on over sized army jacket pulling at his arm, and another girl with light caramel colored hair yanking his other arm. "Can I help you?" She questioned, her voice in a full authorial tone. "Err, we're here to see Mr. Morrison. We have something for him." Harlan managed to say, as the woman turned around ushering the kids in.

Erin, Harlan and Akira were told to sit on a small blue love seat and wait until Mr. Morrison was ready to see them. The entire room was nautical themed, down to the crown moldings on the wall. "This guy is really important, huh?" Akira stated, running her hands over the arm of the couch. "I guess so." Erin answered her, as she picked up a book about the marvels of the ocean. Just as Erin was about to open the book, the door in front of them, that had a large anchor on it swung open. Mr. Morrison stood in a navy blue pin stripe suit with a blue button down and gray neck tie. "Why, hello children!" He bellowed, his white teeth gleaming against his dark skin. His slow pink companion trotted next to him, it looking as though it would pass out at any moment. "So I assume you have fulfilled my request?" He smiled, patting his slowpoke on the head. "Yes we did!" Erin jumped, holding out shellder's pokeball. "How wonderful!" He and Erin seemed to be having the same amount of fun. "I have a prize for you, but as for another surprise I will let all of you watch my wonderful slowpoke evolve!"

Mr. Morrison brought the group into another room, that was mostly cleared out except for a trowel of food and a plastic wading pool. "May I have the pokeball please?" Mr. Morrison waited as Erin placed the red and white device in his hand. He pressed the center button as shellder's purple body clamped shut. Its shell was shaking for how scared it was. "Haha. Well when shellder realizes that it is safe in here, he will latch onto my slowpoke's tail and cause him to evolve." Mr. Morrison smiled, as he pulled his hand along slowpoke's plushy body. "How does that work?" Akira raised her head and crossed her arms in though. "Well," Harlan smiled as Akira looked over, ready for the explanation. "When shellder hooks onto a slowpoke's tail it changes shape, so that it can move around on land. In exchange for transportation, shellder lets 

slowpoke stand on its hind legs so it can use its forearms for attack. That's when it becomes a slowbro." Harlan said as shellder poked its eyes from its shell. It let its large pink tongue hang out as it got comfortable. It spotted slowpoke from across the room and made a happy squealing noise. It forced its body over to slowpoke's tail, which turned around and blinked twice. "Slowpoke's a quick one." Akira sarcastically joked as shellder chomped down on slowpoke's tail. Erin and Akira cringed but slowpoke did nothing. It looked back as shellder and then yawned. After about three minutes slowpokes eyes watered and it let out a pain filled squawk. "Slowpokes often have a delayed reaction time." Harlan said, but Erin pushed him. "Thanks for the update captain obvious!"

Slowpoke's body begun to glow as its shape changed from a four-legged creature, to a body that was upright and had a large spiked tail. As the glow lowered, the pokémon's shape and color was still relatively familiar, but it looked a tad smarter, at least in Akira's opinion. "Ah! My good friend! You have final reached a great potential!" Mr. Morrison laughed as he embraced his new pink pokémon. "You are such a fine slowbro! I cannot thank you children enough for what you have done for me and slowbro today." He stood up, his slowbro nodded in agreement. He pulled out a three black boxes and handed one to each of the kids. Akira smirked at Erin, because he had been given a gift as well. They pulled the tops off reveling pokeballs that were purple capped with large indigo bubbles. There was an M in the center of the ball. "Wow, these are master balls…" Harlan whispered as he examined the ball. "Tia is so cool! Thanks so much!" Akira squealed, as the ball glistened under the light.

A large crash was heard from below, causing the ship to rock and shake. "What was that?" Akira looked around, as the chandelier in Mr. Morrison's room shook warningly. "I'm not sure, but I will not have any persons participate in misconduct on this boat." Mr. Morrison said sternly, slowbro following suit. He strutted out from his room, the kids following close behind him. "He seems very important now…" Akira whispered to Erin. "Yeah. I never thought he would have such a serious side."

Mr. Morrison slammed the dinning hall's large double doors open, revealing two teenagers standing atop the center table. Their clothes both adored large Rs as they had the cruise guests huddled in a corner. "It's team rocket!" Harlan cried, as the two turned around. Ramon ran his hand through his red hair and laughed. "I thought you guys were supposed to be in prison." Erin crossed her arms over her chest, and sneered. "Yeah right. Our boss got us out." Avellan smiled sinisterly, as she pulled out a pokeball. "Besides, we have a score to settle with you brats. Go weepinbell! Use wrap!"

The yellow fly trap pokémon whipped its vines around Akira and Erin, hoisting them into the air, and knocked back Mr. Morrison. It wretched the two 11-year-old's body and up around their faces, as they gasped for air. "Akira! Erin!" Harlan yelled, ready with a pokeball in his hand. "No way kid." Ramon smirked, as eyeless bat pokémon hovered in front of his face. "Zubat, hypnosis." Ramon laughed as zubat made a high screeching noise. Harlan fell to his knees, his eyes heavy. He fell to the floor, asleep.

"Now, your pokémon please." Avellan motioned with her hand as weepinbell reeled back it deep jade vines. Akira groaned in protest as Avellan unhooked her pokeball belt. "It's no use kid. You'll be knocked out from air loss in a few minutes anyways. Your friend is already on her way." Akira turned her 

head slowly, to see Erin taking quick gasps of air, and failing miserably. "You forget this old man." A deep, yet warming voice filled Akira's ears. "What about it, old man?" Ramon squawked. Mr. Morrison straightened himself up, as slowbro stood loyally at his side. "Slowbro, use psychic." Mr. Morrison stated calmly, as the pink pokémon's eyes begun to glow a heavy purple. It raised its paws, taking full control of zubat and weepinbell, and smashed them against a wall. Akira and Erin hit the floor with heavy thunks and loud gasps. Akira lunged as Avellan feet, knocking them both off of the table top and on to the tiled floor. Avellan scream and wretched in pain, as one of Akira's pokeballs smashed open. Totodile emerged from the red light giving Akira a quizzical look. She tried to tell her water pokémon to attack, but all that came out was a lame cough.

"That was such a mistake grandpa!" Ramon growled. "Zubat, use leech life!" zubat, though quick, was no match for slowbro's sheer power. "Mega punch if you will." Mr. Morrison stood with his hands gently tucked behind his back, as slowbro launched itself out, smashing zubat with such force and the punch had sounded like a gun shot. Zubat flew back to Ramon, knocking him over. Akira pulled herself to her feet, and ran over to Erin. She griped Erin's arms and shook her, but she had passes out. Akira grabbed totodile and pointed at Erin, who understood what she was asking. Totodile let out a stream of icy water, shocking Erin awake. She let out a large shriek as her body shot up. "Akira? What's going on?" Erin questioned her golden eyes watery from the shock. Akira made a strange coughing noise and put her hands around her throat. Erin narrowed her eyes. "I can't understand you. Please just talk." Akira lowered her head. She shook her head, and pointed as Avellan and weepinbell, who were both knocked out on the floor. "Oh. Did we do that?" Erin questioned, and Akira shook her head again. She flung her busy hands to Mr. Morrison who was giving a loving pat in the head to slowbro.

Security rushed in a few seconds later as rounded up the criminals. They curse and growled as they were pulled of the ship and into police cars. Harlan has awoken at this point, though still slightly drowsy, and Akira's voice was also slowly coming back. "Thanks for saving us from Team Rocket." Akira whispered, as she re-hooked her pokeball belt to her hips, as totodile made a happy squeal at her side. "Yeah. I don't know what he would have done if you weren't here." Erin agreed, her hands placed on her head. "I couldn't let any of my passengers get hurt." Mr. Morrison smiled. "Besides, fifty years of pokémon training can truly come in handy."

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Oh. My. Gosh. I have just been swamped with work for the last few weeks. I'm in a precollege program and they totally give us so much homework, so I haven't been able to work on the story as actively as I have in the past. But don't worry; I'll get back on top of it soon. Anyways, this chapter was strange because Akira and Erin both got hurt, but they're obviously okay. Harlan was only knocked out but you know, I'm dramatic like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading!


	27. Summer Ice

**Chapter 27**

Summer Ice

"Wow this place is small." Erin remarked, as she flung her bag over her shoulder. Azure town was a tiny port town a few miles outside of Lavender town. "It's cute though." Akira commented, as a majority of the houses sat right on the edges of the pier. "Whatever you say, Akira." Harlan laughed as they walked down the pier. "Don't make fun of me. Besides, this place seems kind of familiar…oh! I think I have cousins from Sinnoh who own a summer house here." Akira had her hand placed under her chin. "Where in Sinnoh?" Erin questioned, as the group walked into the pokémon center. "Snow point city I think…" Akira though as both Harlan and Erin gasped simultaneously. Akira stared at them. "What?" Harlan grinned awkwardly. "Snow point city is a crazy place to live. It snows there almost all year round!" Harlan plunged his hands into his pockets.

"Who's talking about Snow point city?" A little voice demanded. A girl of about 8 or 9 stood with her hands crossed over her chest. Her face was very similar to Akira's but her chestnut hair was short, right to her shoulders and her eyes were a soft brown. She was wearing navy soccer shorts, sandals and an orange tank top. A smaller girl, about six years old, stood behind her, her blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore a pink summer dress with bright yellow flowers on it. "Oh! Rebeka!" Akira jumped. "Akira?" The older kid blinked. "Akira? Wow!" Rebeka yipped and ran over. "I haven't seen you in forever! You're taller than my brother now! Won't he be mad." She wrung her hands together as the small girl approached. "Hi Akira." She bluntly said with an innocent smile on her face. "Wow Sabeen. You got so big from the last time I saw you." Akira patted on the head, as she beamed a little smile at her older cousin.

"So you guys really live in Snow Point City?" Harlan asked, as Rebeka and Sabeen lead the group to a small house that faced towards the south. It was fairly small, made of a light wooden material. "Of course." Rebeka smirked, unlocking the door. "Mama! Were home! And we brought a gift!" She had cupped her hands around her mouth so her voice echoed through the house. "If it's another stray pokémon, I swear!" A womanly voice called out. She walked out, a towel in one hand and a pot in the other. Her hair was almost black and a little past her shoulder, and she wore a green summer dress. "OH! Akira!" She almost dropped the pot onto the floor, as Rebeka and Sabeen chuckled. "Hi Auntie Deborah." Akira smiled and waved a crooked and nervous smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming?" Deborah frowned as she picked up the pot from the floor. "I didn't know I'd be coming actually." Akira explained. "But I saw Rebeka and Sabeen at the pokémon center. I'm on my pokémon journey after all. These are my friends Harlan and Erin." Akira said proudly. "Good for you. And it's nice to meet both of you…wait a second." She turned her attention to her daughter who were trying to escape into the kitchen, but had failed miserably. "Now why would you two need to go to the pokémon center?" Her arms were firmly crossed over her chest, as Rebeka giggled. "We just wanted to see all of the trainer's pokémon." Her lying was obvious as Deborah stuck her hand out. "Give me the pokeball." Her mother demanded, but Rebeka shook her head. "Mom! I caught Rimette all on my own! She belongs to me." Rebeka whined. "I wouldn't have to take your pokémon from you if you stop 

battling with it. You're still too young." Rebeka grunted and ran into a small doorway and slammed to door shut.

"Sorry about that. Rebeka is so egger to start training." Deborah placed the pot and towel down. "So what bring you and your friends to Azure Town?" She asked, sitting down on an old world black and silver lined couch. "We're actually traveling to Saffron City, but this was the closest place the boat stopped." Harlan said, leaning over the side of the seat. "Yeah. It's nice to see everyone again. Expect…where is Uncle Ben and Jovell?" Akira questioned, taking a quick glance around the tiny house. "Ben is out fishing and Jovell is collecting badges. Maybe you'll get to see him while you're out." Deborah smiled. "Yeah. We've met a lot of interesting characters." Erin sighed.

"Make sure to come back around eight o'clock for dinner!" Deborah waved them off, as Akira wanted to get some practice in before nightfall. She and her friends were staying at her relatives' summer home just for the night, as Deborah had insisted. Akira walked a few yards by herself, but she heard light foot steps behind her. "Who's there?" She spun around, to see a small figure with dark eyes following her. "Rebeka?" She questioned, as the figure giggled. "Sorry Akira. I really wanted to come with you. Just to watch you battle. That's okay right?" She smiled sheepishly, and Akira rolled her eyes. "I guess its okay." Rebeka grin reached ear to ear. "I know where all of the trainers go! Follow me!"

Rebeka had brought Akira to a small grassy area, where about six other trainers were either wandering about or battling. "This is pretty sweet." Akira said to Rebeka but she was already talking to a few other people. She waved her arms around and two girls who looked almost identical , one had her brown hair tied into pig tails, and the other had a normal ponytail. One wore a pink skirt and blue top, while the other was reversed. Rebeka rushed over and sweated. "Um, the twins, Malery and Valery only double battle…" She looked at the ground, but Akira saw through her ploy. "So now you think you have to battle with me hmm?" Akira's arms were crossed over her chest very sternly. Rebeka had a very ashamed look plastered on to her face, but Akira welled into a smile. "So let's make this a quick battle."

"So you think you and your friends can actually win against us?" Malery laughed. She was the twin with her tied in pigtails. "Of course we can! Right Akira?" Rebeka sweated. "No problem." Akira winked. "Is that really what you think?" Valery spat, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Rebeka is an under aged trainer and from your necklace I can tell you're a heritage league student. There isn't any ways you can beat us." The twins each pulled a pokeball from their belts and tossed them forward. "Go, Aquamare!" Malery glowed happily as a small light blue figure formed out of the red light. It had a spout placed where a mouth should be, small fins perched upon its back, and a tiny curled tail. Akira pulled out her pokedex as it scanned and found its destination. _"Horsea. The dragon pokémon. Horsea is known for the ink that it spurts when it becomes frightened. They are very gentile creatures."_ It rang off, as Valery's pokémon formed from the ball. "Umi, come on out!" "_Krabby_." The pokedex said. "_The river crab pokémon. It burrows in sandy areas and its pincers can grow back after if they are broken off._"

"Ready to go cuz?" Rebeka smiled as she threw a red and white device out. Her pokémon has a grayish blue tint and glared menacingly with bright red eyes. It stood on its hind legs as it 

whipped around its forearms, which sported razor sharp claws. It had a flowery plume on one side of its head and a feather tail. "That's my sneasel, Rimette. She's an ice pokémon." Rebeka explained. "Go, Mitt!" Akira tossed her pokeball, revealing a little brown pokémon with a large fluffed up tail. "Let's go!" The twins cried impatiently. "Use bubble!" They both said together, as their pokémon made a swirl of powerful spheres. "Mitt, dodge!" Akira responded quickly, but sneasel wasn't as fast. It was struck by some of the bubbles, and knocked back. "Oh! Rimette, use icy wind!" Rebeka may not have had a lot of battling experience, but she was smart. The icy wind froze the bubble attack, causing the spheres to solidify and smash into the ground. "Wow…" Akira mumbled. "Err, Use quick attack Mitt!" Eevee rushed towards krabby, ready to attack. "Umi, harden!" Valery called. Krabby stood still as its body glistened. Eevee tried to ram krabby, buts its hard exterior prevented the attack. It stumbled back, and shook off the pain. "Mitt, go for the other one!" Akira instructed, as eevee took off, and successfully, hit horsea.

"She not so bad…" Malery whispered to her sister. "But not good enough." Valery encouraged. "Umi, use water gun!" Valery called, and right after, Malery told horsea to use its twister attack. The combined forces created an oversized whirlpool. It quickly caught eevee, as the water rushed around its tiny body. "Mitt, no!" Akira cried. Rebeka called out to sneasel, her voice slightly shaking. "Help eevee, Rimette! Hurry!" sneasel rushed into the whirlpool, as its body disappeared in the vortex of water. The water swirled around as Akira and Rebeka stared, their eyes full of worry. A small ripple of water appeared and then erupted as sneasel jumped out, with eevee on its back. "Good job Rimette!" Rebeka gave her pokémon a thumb up as eevee stumbled around, regaining its composure. "You okay Mitt?" Akira questioned as eevee gave a hearty, "Whee!"

"Let's show them what there really dealing with!" Akira laughed, while Rebeka nodded. "Mitt, use agility!" Akira commanded as eevee ran around the two water pokémon, causing them to become disoriented. "Your turn Rebeka!" Akira smiled, catching her cousin a little bit off guard. "R-Right!" She stumbled a bit. "Use blizzard!" sneasel whipped its claws around causing snow to form in the warm summer air. Eevee darted away as the wind begun to be frigid. Ice curled around horsea and krabby, freezing them up. Horsea was frozen solid, but krabby still was able to move about. "Finish it Mitt! Use tackle!" With Akira's direction, eevee had no problem taking out the heavily damaged crab.

"Did we win?" Rebeka questioned as Valery and Malery recalled their fainted pokémon. "Yeah we won!" Akira cried, a cheerful smile spread across her face. Sneasel walked over to Rebeka, his head cocked at an angle. "Didja hear that Rim?" Rebeka questioned, but her pokémon had no clue what she was talking about by the confused look upon its face. "We won a battle!" Sneasel let out a noise that had a sound of a person giving a weak sneeze. Akira laughed, as eevee climbed up to her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Rimette will get it when you guys start training for real." Just then, the twin approached with apologetic looks on their faces, which were exactly the same. "Sorry about underestimating you guys." Valery sighed. "It was our real defeat." Malery finished. Akira grinned half heartily, but Rebeka wasn't so sympatric. "That right! We were awesome!"

**To be Continued**

Author's Note

Hey everyone! This chapter was fun to write because it was just for my cousin! Actually, a lot of my characters are based off of real people. On another note, I'm not sure why I need to state that if you're thinking of flaming or do other rude acts, don't. I love constructive criticism, but blunt and rude comments only prove how shallow and one-sided a person is. If you don't want to beat up, don't start a fight. Well now that I'm done raving, thanks for reading and come back for the next chapter! 


	28. Saffron Showdown

**Chapter 28**

Saffron Showdown

Rebeka and Sabeen took Akira and her friends to the entrance of Lavender town the next day. "Come visit us if you're ever in Snow Point City." Rebeka smiled as she and Sabeen waved to her cousin. "Of course!" Akira grinned as her feet hit the pavement. Lavender Town was quiet small; the roads paved a strange gray tinted cobble stone. The buildings must have been years old, as they all looked like shrines or old style tea houses that rested yards away from each other. The only contemporary buildings around were the pokémon center and a small strip mall. The one thing in Lavender town that made it a renowned city in the Kanto region was the enormous tower which is the pokémon graveyard. Akira had to bend back so she could see the top of the tower as they walked by.

"It's so sad…" Erin sighed somberly as they walked into the pokémon center. "At least the graves are really respected here." Harlan's attempt at cheering up Erin had no avail, as she dropped her self on the couch has hard as she could. "Gee Erin, if you feel that bad we'll leave to Saffron after we heal up the pokémon." Akira said as nurse joy took her pokeballs away on a silvery tray, the large pink nurse pokémon that sported pink dreadlocks and a marsupial like pouch waddled behind her. "Are you planning on taking on the gym leader in Saffron City?" A voice questioned Akira. It belonged to a little girl who was maybe Rebeka's age or even younger. Her hair was a dark shade of indigo, tied up into high pigtails that messily spiked outwards. Her red shirtdress had shinny gold buttons that followed a white accent. The strangest thing about her was her navy blue eyes thanks seemed like they sank back, but they had a lot of life to them. "Oh!" Akira was startled by the girl's instant appearance. "Yeah, I am. Why?" Akira was wary of the child, though she had an air of innocence. "No. Nothing. I just hope you are prepared. Bye the way, my name is Morgan."

"What do you mean, 'hope you're prepared?'" Akira rolled her wrist together to warm them up. The room had become very old suddenly. "It's just that the gym leader doesn't play games. I don't like watching people lose." Morgan smiled coyly as she turned to exit the center. "Oh, and I'll be around when you need me again." She stepped out of the pokémon center and the doors swished shut. Akira ran out to find out what she was talking about, but when she got outside, Morgan had vanished.

Akira walked back into the center, her arm wrapped around her head. "Who was that kid you were talking to?" Harlan asked. Erin was still on the couch, face planted into the cushions. "My guess is as good as yours. All I know is that her name is Morgan." Akira explained, as Harlan gave her a confused glance. Nurse Joy waved Akira over and handed her five pokeballs. "Here you go. Please come again." She smiled serenely as Akira tugged on Erin's collar. "Let's get out of here!"

Akira, Erin and Harlan quickly hurried through Lavender town, through a forestry area and into Saffron city. Akira was surprised at how different Lavender Town and Saffron city were. Skyscrapers reached to the blue of the sky and the roads were heavy dark pavement. Most of the first stories of the buildings in the tourist section were open and had venders selling things out of them such as clothes, purses and various pokémon gear. Harlan told Akira that the gym 

was in a different part of town, because the gym leader hated a lot of commotion. Coming from the Cerulean City gym, which was a tourist attraction itself, it must have been strange to think such a thing. Located in smaller section of town, the gym was a two story building with few windows and large metal door, which seemed unwelcoming.

Erin pushed one of the doors open, revealing a stainless steel hallway with off white doors. "This looks more like a detention center than a gym." Akira shivered. "Yeah. Are you sure this is the gym Harlan?" Erin questioned. "That's what it said outside of the building. But I'm just as skeptical as you are…" Harlan admitted. "Hey look at that," Harlan drifted off as he pointed at a pair of large midnight blue double doors. "You think that's where the leader would be?" Akira asked, arms crossed over her chest. "Seems like our best bet." Erin stated, as Akira pushed open the doors.

A woman with long deep amethyst hair that hit her hips was standing on a red and blue pedestal glared down at the young trainers. She wore a knee length long-sleeved purple dress that hugged her body, as a yellow triangle dripped down from her neckline. A red belt was strapped around her waist, two pokeballs hanging from her hip. Her navy eyes bored into the nervous trainers. "I am Sage, the leader of this gym. What is your business here?" She questioned, or rather demanded. Erin gave Akira a quick nudge. "I'm Akira, and I would like to battle you…" Akira tried to use her strongest, most domineering voice, but it didn't work as well as she planned. Sage's face stayed as cold as when they had entered, as Akira stood on the pedestal opposite to the gym leader. "This will be a one-on-one match." She said quickly as she enlarged a pokeball.

"Go, Kadabra." Sage's voice was still monotone as her pokémon appeared on the field. It was about 3 feet high, a light shade of brownish yellow with red markings inscribed upon its body. Whiskers sprouted from its snout as it wagged its large tail as it gripped a silver spoon. "Akira, Kadabra is psychic pokémon! Luxio would be the best choice." Erin informed. "Good call. Leona, go!" Akira's pokémon let out a loud grunt as it shook its blue and black fur. It whipped its four-sided star shaped tail around, ready for attack. "Let us begin. Kadabra, future sight." Sage called, but Kadabra just stood motionless. Akira felt more confident at this point and called to luxio. "Use charge and then spark!" Luxio begun to shake as it brought in any static around its body, but Sage was already one step ahead. "Use disable." Kadabra open its eyes and blinked twice, as a magenta light bit into luxio. It tried to attack, but its body was subdued by the disable.

"This isn't looking good…" Harlan said to Erin, but Akira heard him. She clinched her fists together. "Leona, use bite!" This attack was successful, but Sage seemed unmoved by kadabra's plight. "Recover kadabra." Sage narrowed her eyes, as kadabra's body begun to glow a healthy purple. "Thunderbolt!" Akira cried. Luxio was quick in its attack, but kadabra seemed as untouched as Sage. "You will not win." Sage stated. Akira frowned in disbelief. "You can't know that for sure! Bite, Leona!" Akira yelled as luxio lunged at kadabra. "Of course I know." Sage's voice called her to smirk, but her face remained emotionless. Luxio was only a few feet away from kadabra when a beam of psychic energy smashed into the spark pokémon. "Leona!" Akira screamed, as a heavy fog filled the room. As it cleared, it was easy to see who had been victorious.

"Akira…lost?" Erin gawked at the young girl whose hands were gripped so hard on the pedestals handrails that her hands were turning red. Akira jumped over the banister and ran to her fallen pokémon. Luxio had bad burn marks, and it had fainted but nothing more. "I'm so sorry Leona…" Akira brushed her hand through luxio's fur, which created a little static. "You have lost trainer." Sage said, arms crossed over her chest. "Recall your pokémon and get out." Sage's eyes begun to glow bright indigo and they seemed to be very menacing. Next thing they knew, Akira, luxio, Erin and Harlan where sitting out in front of the gym. "How did we get out here?" Erin whimpered, but then caught sight of Akira, her head drooped. Akira stared at the ground for a few seconds and then looked up. "Well that was horrible." She sighed.

**To be Continued**

Oh no! Akira lost a match! But don't worry, I'm super skilled and it's all part of the master plan. Don't think for a minute that Akira is some regular kid who might cry if she lost a match. She's actually got some really interesting insights but that's for the next chapter. And who is Morgan? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
